L'obsession de Naruto
by Keinoe
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un jeune homme qui a son petit jardin secret comme tout le monde, son obsession. Quand la vie lui offre la possibilité d'assouvir cette obsession en contre partie d'une chose ... sa propre vie. Vampire fic UA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : L'obsession de Naruto  
**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan  
**Rating** : T (pour le moment)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages mentionnés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre si Masashi Kishimoto veut bien me donner Naruto et Sasuke, ces deux là ne joueraient certainement pas dans du shonen.  
**Note 1** : Le style de cette fic est assez différent de celui dont j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser alors je vous demande de ne pas trop faire attention si vous rencontriez des incohérences dans certaines phrases (mais ça me ferais bien plaisir de les rectifier si vous me les précisez)  
**Note 2** : Comme toujours, j'écris sans bêta alors le risque est assez grand de rencontrer des fautes.  
**Note 3** : Fic UA, parfois OOC (autant prévenir, on ne sait jamais) et YAOI (à venir)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**L'obsession de Naruto**

**Chapitre 1**

Avez-vous déjà eu quelque chose qui vous obsédait ?  
Cette chose qui passe et repasse et tourmente encore et toujours vos pensées au point de vous rendre dingue ? Celle qui titille votre curiosité et réveille des envies cachées ? Celle qui vous incite à faire des recherches partout dans le web pendant des heures d'affilées ? Ou encore celle qui à la simple entente vous fait sursauter comme un voleur pris la main dans le sac ?

Moi, oui. J'ai cette chose qui m'obsède et qui me rend pratiquement dingue.  
Et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ce n'est pas le plat créé par Dieu lui-même qui porte le doux nom de « Ramen » - et puis, quand j'entends ce mot magique, je ne sursaute pas, je bave –. Et c'est encore moins la seule excitante activité que l'être humain puisse pratiquer dans sa misérable vie en la matière du « Sexe » - quand j'entends ce mots, c'est assez rare que je sursaute, par contre une certaine partie de mon anatomie tressaute tout le temps, même un tout petit peu -.

Bref, ce qui m'obsède plus que tout sont les « Vampires ».  
Oh, je vous vois venir. Vous vous dites surement que c'est normal avec tous les films vampiriques pour adolescent qu'on diffuse en ce moment, ou encore avec ces thrillers vampiriques pour les jeunes, ou aussi avec ces érotismes vampiriques pour adultes ?  
Mais détrompez vous, mon obsession a commencer bien au-delà de ce que vous croyez, c'est-à-dire quelques années, tout au plus, de cette nouvelle tendance ? Non, parce que si vous me demandiez la date précise, je ne saurais vous le dire.

Je ne me souviens plus comment ça m'était venu, mais le résultat est que depuis des années déjà je suis obsédé par tout ce qui concerne les vampires : leur histoire, leur légende dans certains pays, leur mythe dans d'autres, leurs objectifs, leurs envies ou encore les témoignages – dont la majorité étant fausses furent démenties par des scientifiques -, et bien d'autres encore.  
Oh, et bien évidemment j'ai passé aussi l'étape cruciale de la « vampirisation » : comme être plus sombre, plus mystérieux, ou encore se mouvoir un peu plus au ralenti –un peu plus lentement que les communs des mortels -. J'ai aussi eu cette horreur du soleil et cette fascination de la couleur noir et rouge, sans oublier cet instant où j'arborais un sourire cynique qui montrait mes deux canines plus pointues que mes autres dents – c'est vrai, j'avais vérifié à la loupe et ils sont plus longs d'au moins quatre millimètres -, d'ailleurs j'avais même pensé à prendre rendez-vous chez un dentiste spécialisé à l'allongement des canines.  
Dans ces temps, j'avais surtout eu cette obsession du sang. Oh le sang et son succulent goût métallique et sucrée, vous savez, ce goût accrochant que vous retrouvez si facilement dans un steak bien saignant.

Mais tout ça c'est bien fini il y a pas mal de temps hein !  
De toute façon j'ai pas tenu plus d'un mois vampirisé, ne serait-ce que de me priver des divins ramen. Et maintenant, je suis redevenu le braillard blond bronzé fanatique de la couleur orange et, vous l'aurez deviné, adorateur de ramen qui a tout de même orienté ses études vers la dentisterie, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on pourrait y rencontrer.  
Toute fois, le fait que je sois redevenu le bon vieux Naruto Uzumaki n'a pas changé pour autant mon obsession des vampires. Je passe encore et toujours la majorité de mon temps connecté à l'internet à faire des recherches à propos de ces êtres intriguant, mais cette fois sans que mes proches n'en sachent quoi que ce soit et sans qu'ils me traitent de « petit gothique ambulant ».

La seule personne qui est au courant de mon obsession est ma cousine, Karin, qui était venue à la maison la semaine dernière et avait malencontreusement ouvert mon ordinateur pour me commander de nouveaux rideaux, des couvertures, des draps, des coussins, des tapis, un porte manteau et un cadre photo. Selon ses termes, il paraît que j'ai des goûts de « crétin de mlugnatmph ». En gros, je n'avais rien compris. Et je ne voulais pas comprendre non plus cas se prendre la tête avec Karin, c'est comme jouer avec les moustaches d'une lionne.  
Bref, alors qu'elle avait ouvert la page d'accueille, elle était tombée – très très malencontreusement – sur un site spécialisé à l'érotisme vampirique que le crétin de mlugnatmph que je suis avait oublié de fermer. Et cette crétine de mlugnatmph – on fait partie de la même famille après tout – a tellement rit qu'elle en était tombée, littéralement, par terre.  
Bon, c'est vrai que c'est assez drôle à voir en version cartoon un vampire à poil apeuré - se couvrant les parties - fuir une humaine qui a des cœurs dans les yeux et qui n'est pas très gâtée par la nature avouons-le, et qui en plus a des « Edward » clignotant au-dessus de sa tête … Mais tout de même hein !

En tout cas, depuis ce jour où elle a su mon petit secret, elle n'arrête pas de me taquiner dessus. Mais sincèrement, je m'en balance les cacahuètes. Après tout, c'est elle qui dépense son crédit en m'appelant et …

- … - to ? – ruto ! Vampire !  
- Hein, où ?  
- Tsk, crétin ! Ramène ton cul chez moi tout de suite, comme ça j'aurais pas à dépenser mon crédit pour rien.  
- Mais je d -  
- Aujourd'hui tu ne bosse pas, coupa Karin.  
- Mais …  
- Je t'ai déjà aidé pour ta lessive la semaine dernière flemmard.  
- Mais tu -  
- Non, je ne bosse pas non plus, Suigetsu n'est pas là, tu ne me dérange pas puisque c'est moi qui t'appelle et si tu continus avec tes « mais » débiles, je me ferais un plaisir de bouffer les ramen que je viens de préparer. fit la jeune femme d'une voix mutine.  
- J'arrive, hâta Naruto et n'attendant même pas la tonalité.

Qu'est ce que je la hais. Mais au moins elle sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire pour que je l'aime quand même.  
Ramen chéri, me voici !

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

Keinoe : Salut les gens ! Après quelques temps d'absence dans le monde de la fanfiction, me revoici avec une nouvelle fic à chapitre (je sais, c'est pas mon fort mais je vais faire de mon mieux !). J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une vampfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Sorry pour le retard, l'IRL ne me laisse pas de temps libre pour le net en ce moment.  
Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé, comme je l'ai dis j'ai pas assez de temps pour vous répondre individuellement en ce moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que je serais libre je vous répondrais, promis :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Le fameux inconnu**

- Dès fois je me dis que tu ne m'aimerais jamais si je ne te fournissais pas de ramen en permanence, soupira une jeune femme rousse désespérée en voyant le jeune homme blond sur le comptoir de sa cuisine engloutir le second bol de soupe depuis son arrivée.  
- Naif fuché qfe ve paime qfouve, répondit Naruto la bouche pleine.  
- Mâche et avale crétin.  
- Hehe, tu sais que je t'aime couz ! répéta le blond avant de marmonner un « mais je préfère de loin tes ramen ».  
- Je vais faire comme si j'ai rien entendu, soupira encore une fois Karin.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me raconter déjà ? questionna Naruto tout en se versant un autre bol de ramen.  
- Ah, oui ! Tu sais, je voulais déjà t'en parler la semaine dernière quand j'étais chez toi, mais ça a tourné à la journée « re-décoration de ta maison », et puis y avait cette histoire de vampire qui me l'a complètement ôté de la tête, et après j'ai eu à faire à Suigetsu qui a refait une crise de jalousie comme quoi je traîne trop avec …  
- Pitié, accouche, couina le blond sachant pertinemment que s'il laissait sa cousine continuer, ils n'en finiraient même pas pour demain.  
- Ouais ouais, j'y viens. Bref, tu sais la semaine dernière je voulais te parler de mon nouveau voisin super sexy d'enfer ! Je te dis pas ! Et cet imbécile de Suigetsu qui est jaloux parce que …

Et c'est reparti pour une séance de diplomatie. On lui demande d'atteindre le but qu'elle en fait d'abord le contour. Et dire qu'elle nous engueule quand on ne vise pas directement dans le trou des toilettes.  
Ah, les femmes, je vous jure !

- … et ensuite je lui ai dis qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux parce que même s'il est dix fois plus moche et vingt fois moins classe, je l'ai choisi lui et …

Je me souviens que c'était pire avec ma mère. Papa m'avait raconté d'ailleurs que quand ils étaient jeunes et qu'il l'invitait à un diner romantique, très souvent maman accaparait la discussion de l'entrée au dessert.  
Mais quand elle racontait quelque chose, au moins elle fonçait d'abord dans le tas et blablatait ensuite.  
Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, en fait tous les membres de la famille Uzumaki blablatent à grand débit, même moi.  
Mais tout de même, les filles sont pires hein !

- … voilà pourquoi je suis sure que c'est un vampire ! Y a qu'à …  
- Hein ? sursauta légèrement Naruto.  
- Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ma parole ! s'énerva la jeune femme.  
- Hehe, c'est que-, bafouilla le bond en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.  
- Pas la peine, coupa Karin habituée au manque d'attention de son cousin. Bref, je disais donc que soit mon nouveau voisin est un mannequin habitué à voir de très belles femmes autour de lui, soit l'est un vampire gay, conclu la rousse.  
- N'importe quoi, tes ramen t'ont monté dans le cerveau couz.  
- Mais non ! C'est l'un de ces deux hypothèses j'en suis sûre ! Mon instinct féminin ne me trompe jamais ! Sinon pourquoi mon nouveau voisin est si beau, a la peau si blanche, et si beau, et le regard noir si intense et mystérieux, tellement beau, et des cheveux si soyeux, si beau, et le corps d'un dieu grec divin à en baver, et je t'ai déjà dis à quel point il est beau Naru ? enchaîna Karin en gloussant.  
- De uns, oui j'avais compris qu'il est « beau ».  
- Totalement, complètement !  
- De deux, tu es déjà fiancée à quelqu'un. Le nom de Suigetsu ne te dit pas quelque chose par hasard ? Et puis tu ne devrais pas t'extasier pour un autre gars, je ne crois pas que ton bien-aimé va apprécier.  
- Bah, y a rien de mal à loucher avec les yeux non ?  
- De trois, tes critères ne désignent en rien que cette fameuse personne soit un … vampire … gay ?  
- Tch ! Il ne sort que le soir et je ne l'ai jamais vu dehors quand le soleil est au zénith.  
- Ca veut rien dire …  
- Aussi, il est totalement insensible à mon charme.  
- C'est sûr, l'est humain, marmonna Naruto dans sa barbe.  
- Et surtout, il a tendance à regarder trop longtemps le cou de Suigetsu.  
- Tu lui avais peut-être laissé un énorme suçon, qui sait ?  
- Peut importe mais c'est là que tu interviens ! s'exclama Karin en riant sombrement.

Une femme avec un rire machiavélique, c'est effrayant, mais voir une Uzumaki avec ce genre de rire est pire.  
Merde ! Je crois que j'ai un peu crotté dans mon froc.

- Euh, je dois rentrer, j'ai encore de la vaisselle qui m'attends.  
- Uzumaki Naruto ! appuya Karin en rattrapant le bras du blond qui commençait à se lever. Ca m'écorche de le dire, mais t'es plutôt pas mal comme mec, continua-t-elle en forçant son cousin à se rasseoir.  
- Attend, tu ne vas tout de même pas …  
- Désormais, tu as l'immense honneur d'être encadré par la sublime et merveilleuse Uzumaki Karin pour ton premier expérience homosexuel ! s'exclama la jeune femme en levant fièrement son poing gauche en l'air.  
- Non, non, non et NON ! Il est hors de question que je rentre dans ton manège de dingue ! Je NE suis pas gay et je n'ai aucune envie de tenter quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit ! affirma Naruto.  
- Dis-moi mon cher cousin adoré, tu te souviens de la vidéo où tu dansais la polka à poil ?

- Bien ! Maintenant enfile ce tee-shirt, on n'a pas besoin d'aveugler notre proie avec cet horreur n'est-ce pas ? continua Karin en jetant un tee-shirt noir puis en regardant avec dégout la chemise orage à motif de bol de ramen vert qu'avait mis Naruto..  
- … Je te déteste …

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Bon, allez, tu peux le faire ! Et même si elle m'a « un peu » forcé la main, j'ai tout de même accepté. Et un Uzumaki ne revient jamais sur sa parole, alors tu es un Uzumaki ou pas ?  
Et puis je n'ai pas promis que ça rimerait à quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai qu'à sonner ou toquer, au choix, demander du sucre à haute voix pour qu'elle l'entende bien, puis repartir. J'ai l'air con à rester debout face à cette porte sans rien faire de toute façon.  
Merde ! C'est vrai, je dois y jouer ma soi-disant première expérience homosexuelle. Tch ! Mais où est-ce qu'elle va trouver ça ? Sérieux ! Qui de bien sensé demande du sucre pour draguer de nos jour ? J'ai l'air d'une personne qui a envie de faire ce genre d'expérience ou quoi ? Je suis hétéro à deux cent pour cent ! Comment je vais faire pour penser de la même façon qu'un gay ?  
Bon, on y va ! Penser gay, penser gay, penser gay …

- Oï l'idiot.  
- Hey ! J'te permets pas bâtard ! J'ai un nom et c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Et maintenant, ta gueule, tu m'empêche de réfléchir à comment ressembler à un gay. beugla le blond énervé d'avoir été interrompu en plein réflexion par la personne devant lui.  
- Hn, t'es en surchauffe, c'est trop d'effort pour ta caboche, constata le jeune homme en face de Naruto.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? Tu veux te battre c'est ça ? Allez, vient, je te prends quand tu veux, où tu veux !  
- On en arrive déjà à la proposition ? réplica doucement le jeune homme avec un regard appuyé.  
- Bien sur que je vais te prendre … Eurk ! Pervers !  
- Pour le sucre, dis à ta cousine que j'en ai pas, répondit l'autre en refermant sa porte et en se dirigeant à vive allure vers l'ascenseur, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois à l'intérieur, puis fit face à Naruto en lui lançant un dernier rictus avant que ledit ascenseur ne se referme.

Oh l'enculé ! Un vrai salaud qui se croit plus intelligent et super cool avec ses sous-entendus de merde et son rictus de mesdeux !

- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? demanda Karin en sortant sa tête de l'entrebâillement de sa porte.  
- Ce mec n'est qu'un connard qui se croit être meilleur.  
- L'est beau n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je t'en foutrais moi des propositions, fulmina Naruto sans écouter sa cousine.  
- Tu lui as fais des propositions ? Wow !  
- Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est lui qui a l'esprit pas net.  
- Hun hun, on ne me la fait pas Uzumaki. Ce gars te plaît et ça crèève les yeux, souri Karine de toutes ses dents en se penchant sur un côté et en mettant ses points sur ses hanches.  
- Non mais, il ne me plaît pas ! se défendit Naruto. Je le hais ce mec ! Je le déteste ! Dé-tes-te. Et en plus je ne vois pas ce qu'il a avoir avec un vampire, moi je l'aurais plutôt catégorisé parmi ces snobinards arrogants qui prennent le commun des mortels comme des sous-merdes  
- Je savais que tu allais adorer mon idée, continua la jeune femme sans écouter son cousin, maintenant que vous avez discuté, il est temps de mettre en action le plan B !  
- Oh non ! No, nein, nada, niet, iie, et tout ce que tu veux mais il en est hors de question. fulmina le blond tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur et n'écoutant pas les appels de sa cousine à son tour.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

- Je la déteste, je le déteste, et je déteste cet oreiller de merde ! Bordel ! grogna Naruto en jetant avec rage ledit oreiller vers un coin mur en face de son lit.

Rargh ! J'aurais dû tout simplement refuser de venir chez elle ou du moins refuser catégoriquement ses idées de malade !  
Et puis où est le problème si elle publie sur le net cette vidéo où j'ai dansé la polka à poil ? C'était évident que j'étais saoul, tout le monde fait n'importe quoi quand on est saoul nan ? Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance peut-être bien qu'au bout de quelques mois on l'aurait oublié. Comme ça j'aurais pu ne pas avoir à discuter avec ce gars.  
Mais non, fallait que je fasse autrement et maintenant j'arrive plus à l'ôter de ma tête. Sans parler qu'on n'a discuté que quoi ? quatre – cinq minutes ?  
Tch ! Et en plus maintenant je ressens des sensations bizarres et j'ai comme l'impression qu'on me suit.  
Déjà ce matin quand j'étais parti de chez Karin, j'avais l'impression d'entendre des pas. Oui, je sais bien que j'étais dans la rue et avec les voitures et les autres piétons allant dans la même direction que moi ça n'aurait pas dû être perceptible et pourtant je suis certain qu'y avait des pas qui me suivaient, moi – les effrayants « clap-clap » quasi-silencieux résonnent encore dans ma tête – .  
Sans oublier que dans la rue j'avais l'impression que des gens me lançaient des regards bizarres du coin de l'œil. Et croyait le ou pas mais ces gens qui me regardaient ressemblaient beaucoup au voisin de Karin. Bon, « beaucoup » c'est une façon de parler hein. Certains avaient les yeux noirs comme le gars, d'autres le même coupe de cheveux cul de canard – c'est une tendance ou quoi ma parole ! – Y en a aussi qui avaient les deux mèches parallèles qui encadraient leur visage avec la frange. Sans oublier ceux qui avaient la peau très blanche et ce putain de rictus hautain … (Moi parano ? Mais pas du tout).  
Ensuite, lorsque j'étais sorti du magasin où j'ai acheté quelques paquets de ramen j'avais eu un gros frisson dans le dos à partir de ma nuque, comme si quelqu'un avait soufflé dessus.  
Et maintenant que je suis dans mon lit, j'ai vraiment l'impression que le gars est là, debout appuyé sur le coin du mur en me regardant avec un rictus – bon sang, que je hais ce rictus –, et à cause de ça je n'arrive pas à dormir alors qu'il est presque deux heures du mat et que demain je ne devrais pas faire la grasse matinée car je dois retrouver ma meilleure amie et son fameux nouveau petit-ami.

- Sakura va me tuer, soupira Naruto en se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit, ignorant les deux paires d'yeux onyx amusés briller d'un rouge sang avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit noir.

**oO=à suivre=Oo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai eu un petit moment de libre pour pouvoir publier ce petit chapitre aujourd'hui … alors autant en profiter nan ?  
**P.S.** : Une petite simulation de scène chaude à l'horizon ! (j'ai voulu entrer un peu plus dans les détails mais il paraît qu'en ce moment c'est le grand ménage des fics ici … peut-être même que je devrais changer de rating à cause de ça).

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : la voix**

La lumière du soleil illumine ma chambre et un son de David Guetta qui résonne ne peuvent signifier qu'une seule chose : le matin est là.  
En règle générale j'exècre cet instant de la journée. C'est vrai ça, qui ayant une bonne santé mentale sortirait des bras douillets et merveilleux de Morphée volontairement ?  
Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui je retrouve ma meilleure amie que j'avais perdu de vue depuis très longtemps – deux longues semaines plus précisément –. Sakura me manque énormément, on s'éclate toujours ensemble et on ne passe pas une journée sans nous appeler ou sans tchater. Je sais que ça fait fifille mais croyez moi c'est une superbe copine à qui l'on peut se confier. Certains la considèrent comme un garçon manqué à cause de ses tempéraments, mais Sakura a tout d'une femme, surtout quand elle me traîne pour faire du shopping. Elle est très belle, elle a une forme magnifique – une silhouette parfaite –, elle est très intelligente, et surtout elle a un coup de poing d'enfer.

La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu elle venait de rompre avec son ancien copain et il y a quelques jours elle m'a appelé pour m'annoncer qu'elle en a trouvé un autre super-beau, super-cool, et super-sexy d'enfer ! – dès fois je me demande si elle ne ressemble pas trop à Karin –.  
Et aujourd'hui on s'est donné un rendez-vous à mon restaurant préféré « Ichiraku » pour l'interrogation de l'inculpé – ou la présentation du petit-ami au meilleur ami, si vous voulez – (Que voulez vous ? J'adore les enquêtes policières).  
Mais comme c'est moi qui ai déterminé le lieu, c'est Sakura qui a choisi l'heure. Et comme Sakura est Sakura, bah, pas étonnant qu'on se fasse un rendez-vous à sept heures du mat.

- Iiiih ! s'écria tout d'un coup Naruto en faisant un bond en arrière après avoir levé les yeux vers le miroir de sa salle de bain en regardant à travers ledit miroir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui.

Putain de bordel de merde ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie à cause d'une … serviette ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette foutue serviette fait accrochée derrière le rideau de douche comme ça ? Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir mis là. On aurait dit l'ombre de quelqu'un qui s'est pendu !

- M-merde ! murmura le blond d'une voix tremblante en s'appuyant sur le lave-main, contemplant ses traits alarmés.  
- _Hn, Dobe_, souffla une voix suivi d'un air glacé tout près de l'oreille droite de Naruto.

Maman … Papa … Ramen …

- Aaah ! hurla l'Uzumaki en sortant en trombe de sa salle de bain et de son appartement après avoir vu « sa vie » défiler devant lui.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ? Ces gens n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un s'assoir sur un comptoir en pyjama ou quoi ? Et même si mon pyjama est jaune avec de grosses fleurs roses, ce n'est pas une raison ! – l'est peut-être ridicule mais c'est mon seul pyjama de bien confortable –.

- Naruto ? questionna une voix perplexe.  
- Hehe, Sakura, je peux t'expl- … commença Naruto, une main derrière sa tête, en se retournant mais ne finit pas sa phrase à la vision qu'offrait sa meilleure amie.  
- C'est quoi cette tenue ? demanda Sakura en regardant de haut en bas son ami.  
- C'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ? réplica à son tour le jeune homme, les yeux fixés sur la masse capillaire de son amie.  
- Et t'as même pas mis de sandale en plus ! s'énerva lentement mais surement la jeune femme.  
- Rose ? Franchement, je te savais meilleur goût que ça, en plus ça grossi ton front.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis crétin ? grommela Sakura en donnant un crochet du droit sur la tête de Naruto.  
- Ouch ! La franchise, ça fait mal, marmonna l'Uzumaki tout en se massant la bosse qui allait surement se former sur son front.  
- Hn, c'est donc lui le fameux crétin, releva calmement une voix derrière les deux amis.  
- Hey ! Qui tu traite de … commença Naruto mais n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase – encore une fois – après avoir vu qui venait de parler.

Oh pitié ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Ca doit être une blague ! Le nouveau petit-ami de Sakura ne peut pas être un mec comme ça !

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

J'en ai mare de voir ce gars partout ! Déjà hier dans la rue, ensuite à la maison et maintenant ici à l'Ichiraku.  
Ces yeux noirs, ces cheveux noirs, cette pose nonchalante …

- Tiens ? Je croyais ton ami plus viril.

Je l'aurais parié, la même attitude emmerdante …

- Sous cette accoutrement on aurait dit une femme avec ces deux fleurs sur sa poitrine en guise de seins, et on voit quasiment pas qu'il a un pénis, quoi que ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit minuscule.

Ce gars pourrait même être le sosie de … QUOI !

- ESPECE DE … hurla Naruto en serrant ses poings de toutes ses forces à en faire blanchir les phalanges.  
- Naruto, tu te calme et tu t'assis ! ordonna Sakura en faisant craquer ses articulations. Sai, ça suffit et assis ! continua la jeune femme sur le même ton.  
- Ce mec, grogna l'Uzumaki en s'asseyant tout en regardant avec des yeux énervés le jeune homme assit à son opposé, il a osé insulter ma virilité et mon pénis ! brailla le blond.  
- Je ne t'ai pas insulté, je n'ai fais que constater un fait tout en étant sincère, c'est ce que les amis des amis font selon un livre que j'ai lu. Réplica Sai avec un sourire.  
- Assez tous les deux ! intervint Sakura en frappant la table. Naruto, je te présente Sai mon petit-ami, Sai, je te présente Naruto mon meilleur ami. Et j'exige que vous vous entendiez bien parce que vous êtes tous les deux importants pour moi, et si vos p'tites têtes ne captent pas ce que ça veux dire « important pour moi », je me ferais un plaisir l'insinuer avec mes poings. Compris ? sourit la jeune femme en levant légèrement son poing gauche.

- …

C'est décidé, une Haruno Sakura énervée est plus effrayante qu'une Uzumaki.  
Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien trouver à ce Sai avec son sourire qui sonne trop faux pour être vrai ? Il est pire que le voisin bâtard de Karin. Il a un vrai caractère de merde ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de livre ? C'est un handicapé des relations humaines ou quoi ? Et la délicatesse, il connaît ?

- Dis-moi Naruto, comment va Sasuke? demanda Sai avec sourire.  
- Hein ? C'est qui ça ?  
- Oh, je vois. Non, rien. Et dis-moi, est-ce une exception ou as-tu eu toujours un mauvais goût vestimentaire ? continua Sai.  
- Sakura, dis à ton mec de se taire par pitié.  
- Sai arrête s'il te plaît, soupira la jeune femme. Au fait Naruto, pourquoi t'es en pyjama ?  
- Hehe, j'étais juste très pressé de sortir ? répondit le blond, une main derrière la tête.

Bon sang, je sens que les rôles dans l'interrogatoire vont être échangés.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Quelle matinée !  
Ce Sai est vraiment un phénomène que je n'apprécie pas trop, mais Sakura a l'air de vraiment l'aimer et en plus elle a l'air de bien le gérer. Je l'aime bien ma Sakura, mais quand il s'agit de faire souffrir quelqu'un – surtout physiquement – y a pas mieux qu'elle. Niark niark niark ! Sai va en baver !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content que Sai ait eu un appel et qu'ils ont dû partir plus tôt que prévu. C'est pas que le regard des autres me dérange – je n'ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent – mais rester dehors sans se doucher et sans se changer m'est assez désagréable.  
Mais ce que j'ai trouvé de meilleure cette matinée c'est les sensations et impressions bizarres que j'avais ressentis depuis hier qui ont disparus.  
Je dois avouer que de tout ce qui s'était passé, c'est la voix de ce matin qui m'a vraiment foutu les jetons. Saleté d'imagination. C'est sûr, les séances de films d'horreur pour moi c'est fini pour quelques temps. Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'arrêterais de visionner des films sur les vampires !  
Tiens, je me ferais bien un petit film d'érotisme vampirique pour me relaxer – peut-être bien que je devrais aussi penser à me trouver quelqu'un –. Et je ne suis pas contre un bon ramen en plus.

- Hehe, y a rien de mieux qu'une séance de masturbation intensive pour se remettre en forme ! ricana Naruto en fermant ses rideaux après avoir pris sa douche et ingurgité son bol de ramen, puis s'installa sur son lit en se déshabillant, son ordinateur portable allumé à ses côtés diffusant un porno qu'il venait de télécharger où une jeune femme blonde aux seins généreuses se faisait « attaqué » par un homme brun déguisé en vampire.

Hah, quelle sensation merveilleuse que de ressentir ce plaisir monter en moi. Ce lent mouvement qui réchauffe la partie sud de mon corps qui diffuse ces bouffés de chaleur qui parcourent mon dos. Cette sensation de chatouillement, de fourmillement et de bien être combinées qui m'enferme comme dans une bulle de chaleur.  
Ces sensations qui rendent aveugle et sourd de ce qui se passe aux alentours mis à part les gémissements de cette délicieuse femme et les grognements de plaisir de cet homme, et le rythme de leurs va et viens que copie mes caresses.

- _Naruto_, murmura une voix alors que la main de l'Uzumaki accélérait son rythme.  
- Aah, gémit le blond alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à ôter ses yeux du muscle de chair clairement visible de la jeune femme de par sa position, comme s'il visionnait son propre orifice.  
- _Na-ru-to_, ronronna la voix alors que le blond ressentait quelque chose d'étranger, long, froid et visqueux, comme un doigt, caresser et encercler son propre muscle de chair.  
- Ngnh ! s'exclama Naruto en s'arquant sur son lit après avoir senti la chose s'insinuer en lui et entrainant son orgasme en même temps.

- C'é-tait quoi ça ? se demanda le blond en reprenant son souffle.

**oO=à suivre=Oo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur** : Après maintes analyses (c'est-à-dire après avoir fait un pile-ou-face. Hun hun), j'ai décidé de changer le rating de cette fic en M (sorry pour les 'innocents' – si y en a – mais on se dit au revoir ici, à moins que vous ne vouliez découvrir ce que le rating M veut dire hehe).  
**Disclaimer** : Les musiques et la marque mentionné dans le texte ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tire aucun profit.  
**Avertissement** : Sexe, drogue, alcool, sang des steaks, ramen … Y en avait déjà dans les anciens chapitres, et y en aura d'autres aux suivants.

**Chapitre 4 : Problème d'orientation**

Là, ça commence à bien faire !  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est comme si en quelques jours je ne suis plus l'être que je suis. Je déteste me casser la tête avec des problèmes existentielles de ce genre mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, il faut vraiment que je me retrouve.  
D'abord c'était quoi ce truc de la dernière fois ? Je ne suis pas gay – du moins je ne pense pas l'être, je crois – et je ne suis pas non plus né de la dernière pluie pour penser que mon orgasme de l'autre nuit était normal pour un hétéro.  
Bon si j'avais été une fille – ce qui n'est pas le cas – ça aurait été normal d'avoir un orgasme d'une telle intensité à l'insertion de … quoi au juste ? Bah, peut importe, mais à l'insertion de quelque chose dans cette partie du corps quoi ! Quoi que pour les filles y a deux choix de trous pour.  
Ok, là c'est trop. Je sais qui je suis, je sais ce que je suis, et je suis bien comme je suis !  
Tout ça n'est sûrement que le fruit d'une frustration sexuelle additionnée des idées farfelues de Karin à propos de ce gars – dont je ne connais même pas le nom – qui se sont insinuées vicieusement dans ma tête. Et maintenant, je vois le mec carrément partout.  
Le pire c'est qu'à travers le film de la nuit dernière, je me voyais à la place de la femme blonde et le gars à la place de l'acteur aux cheveux bruns. Et pourquoi j'aurais le rôle de la femme d'ailleurs ! Les traits de ce bâtard sont bien plus féminins que les miens !  
… Argh ! Et voilà que je pense à cette éventualité !  
Il est vraiment temps de me changer un peu les idées.

- Yo mec ! T'es dispo pour le club ce soir ? demanda Naruto après avoir composé un numéro qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Ah, y a rien de mieux pour s'évader, se détendre et se vider la tête en même temps qu'en boite ! Le tempo entrainant des sons que produit le DJ, l'odeur enivrant de l'alcool et la fumée exquisément torride des clopes qui se mélangent avec les effets distinctifs des diverses drogues, les corps en sueurs qui se cherchent et qui se collent … le paradis pour les personnes qui cherchent à se changer les idées, comme moi.

- Hey, Naru ! Je t'avais bien dis que ce club était super, nan ? hurla un jeune homme pour se faire entendre par-delà de la musique.  
- Pas mal trouvé Kiba, par contre y a pas de place libre pour s'asseoir. Et il est hors de question que je chauffe la piste avant de me chauffer ! cria à son tour Naruto.  
- Dans ce cas, allons au sous-terrain ! répondit Kiba sur le même ton tout en commençant à se balancer au rythme du techno qu'enchainait le DJ.  
- Sous-terrain ?  
- Ouais, faut passer par la grande porte au fond de la salle et traverser un tunnel !  
- Mais c'est pas pour les V.I.P. les trucs de ce genre ? demanda le blond en se mettant aussi à danser.  
- Si, mais je connais un pote qui m'y a fait entrer la dernière fois et crois moi tu vas adorer, l'ambiance y est plus que hot, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Cool, mais si le gars l'est pas là ?  
- On trouvera ! assura Kiba avant de se frayer un chemin vers un couloir qui menait à l'étage.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Heureusement que le pote de Kiba – Shino si j'ai bien entendu – était là et nous a fait entrer au V.I.P.  
Kiba lui a envoyé un texto et le gars s'est pointé assez rapidement en ouvrant la grande porte en cuir noir.  
Quand il était arrivé, il a murmuré quelque chose à Kiba et mon meilleur ami paraissait étonné mais avait seulement hoché la tête puis Shino nous a dit de le suivre.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est ma « paranoïa » qui revient mais franchement le mec l'est assez bizarre. Je ne le sens pas du tout avec ses lunettes noires qui cachent ses yeux et son blouson noir qui lui cache pratiquement son visage en plus de la capuche qui cache ses cheveux.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Shino a l'air plutôt sympa et quand on a traversé le tunnel, il vous a même dit quelque chose de … gentil ? comme quoi y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais qu'on allait quand même s'y plaire et qu'il nous parrainerait même si nous voulions entrer dans le membre des V.I.P.  
Ce n'est pas que je suis ingrats, mais tout de même ce n'est pas une raison et c'est assez dérangeant qu'il se porte volontaire pour parrainer un quasi-étranger. Si c'était seulement Kiba j'aurais compris, mais moi ? Pourquoi le ferait-il alors qu'il ne me connait même pas ? Je sais bien qu'il est l'ami de Kiba qui est mon meilleur ami, mais quand même.

- J'espère que vous appréciez le rock. C'est le genre de musique qui prédomine dans cette partie du club. murmura Shino.

Tiens ? Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'en fait dans ce tunnel on n'entend pratiquement plus aucun son, même pas le techno assourdissant de tout à l'heure.

- Yeah ! Ca ira, il nous faut juste quelques verres pour nous fondre dans n'importe quelle ambiance, pas vrai Naru ? ricana Kiba en tapotant le dos de son meilleur ami.  
- Euh, ouais.  
- Tant mieux. Allez vous installer au bar, je vous retrouve après dès que je pourrais, continua Shino sur le même ton avant d'ouvrir une autre porte – jumelle à celle qu'ils avaient traversé –, y faisant engouffrer les deux jeunes hommes avant de se retourner et de la renfermer sur eux.  
- Merde ton pote est effrayant ! Où tu l'as déniché Kiba ? hurla à nouveau Naruto à travers le son de hard-rock s'élevait dans la salle.  
- C'est le fils d'un ami de mes vieux ! répondit Kiba alors que les deux amis se dirigeaient vers le bar tout au fond de la salle quasi-vide.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Alors là ! Pour une ambiance, c'est une ambiance ! Je sais que c'est n'importe quoi mais la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit et la seule qualification que je trouve pour déterminer cet endroit est « vampirique » !  
Le décor est assez gothique : des murs de pierre dont les intersections sont mis en avant en rouge – surement avec de la peinture à l'huile puisque ça brille –, les tables et chaises de la même matière et agrémenté de marbre noir pour l'un et de cuir noir pour l'autre de même pour le bar, la musique qui sort d'on ne sais où – je n'ai vu aucun baffle ni même de DJ –, les jeux de lumière variant seulement entre le rouge et le noir, et le comble c'est que je ne vois que des boissons rouges dans les verres de toutes les personnes qui nous entourent.  
Et les danseurs … si dans l'autre salle les corps se collaient et se mouvaient, ici c'est pratiquement proche de baiser en étant habillé que de danser.

Alors que Kiba et moi on s'installe au bar, je suis ravi qu'il n'y ait personnes qui nous regardent bizarrement avec nos habits « hors-propos » – moi j'ai mis une chemise orange et pour Kiba c'est bleu –, car voyez-vous, les gens ici collent parfaitement à l'atmosphère du lieu – je me demande même si ce n'est pas une tenue obligatoire ou si c'est un thème mais ils sont tous en rouge et/ou noir –.

Wow, ça alors ! … Y a pas de bar man.  
En fait, il a juste le comptoir du bar où se trouvent des verres – verres à pied s'il vous plaît – et une pièce monté en forme de montagne où s'écoule du liquide rouge – exactement le même que ceux dans les verres des autres –.

- Oï Kiba ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas boire ce truc ? demanda Naruto en voyant son ami se servir de l'abreuvage.  
- Mais si ! Crois-moi c'est bien meilleur que n'importe quel alcool et y a que ça comme boisson mais en plus c'est totalement gratuit ! souri le jeune homme avant de boire une gorgée du liquide rougeâtre.  
- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais bon. Je te fais confiance mec ! réplica l'Uzumaki avant de prendre lui aussi une gorgée du boisson.

Hm, c'est pas mal et ça a à peu près le même goût qu'une Crème de Cerise de Bourgogne*.

-Hehe ! Regarde par là Naru ! Je t'avais bien dis que c'était hot ! s'exclama Kiba en pointant discrètement vers un coin de la piste où deux jeunes femmes se mouvaient sensuellement en face à face.  
- J'en veux !  
- Je les ai vu en premier ! ricana Kiba en se dirigeant vers les danseuses, son verre à la main.

Quel veinard ! Et dire que c'est moi qui suis sensé me trouver quelqu'un avant lui.

- _Danse pour moi_, souffla une voix glacée juste sur la nuque exposée du blond.  
- Hein ? frissonna Naruto en se retournant, plaquant de sa main par réflexe sa nuque sensible.

C'était quoi ça ? Cette voix ! C'est la même que la dernière fois …

- Ex-excusez moi, est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda une petite voix.  
- Oh ? Euh, ouais, ça va. répondit Naruto grattant l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main qui se trouvait sur sa nuque et en même temps en se retournant vers une petite brune aux yeux lavande qui venait de lui parler.  
- … Je vois, constata la brune en détaillant minutieusement le blond surtout au niveau de son cou. Pardonnez-moi mais ça ne vous ennuierais de -, l'élixir. continua la jeune femme en montrant son verre et en la levant timidement en direction de la fontaine qui se trouvait derrière le blond.  
- Elixir ? demanda Naruto avec confusion.  
- C'e-est … la boisson.  
- Ah d'accord, bien sûr ! Et ne me vouvoie pas, je m'appelle Naruto. sourit l'Uzumaki en servant la brune.  
- Merci. Moi c'-c'est Hinata. Enchantée. rougit Hinata.  
- Pareil ! Hey ! Ca te dis de t'asseoir et de discuter un peu ?  
- J-je ne sais pas si …  
- Voyons Hinata-chan ! Y a pas de problème, je suis nouveau ici et j'apprécierais bien une bonne compagnie, et puis ne soit pas timide !  
- D'ac-d'accord. répondit la jeune femme en rougissant encore plus tout en s'installant à côté de Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Elle est vraiment charmante Hinata.  
Elle est très belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui se marient parfaitement avec ses yeux et sa peau laiteuse. Et son corps est bien mis en valeur avec sa petite –mini – robe noire qui moule à la perfection les courbes qu'il faut.  
Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire dans ce genre de club ? Elle a plus l'air d'une gentille petite fille qui reste à la maison plutôt qu'une « vampire » – j'entends par là une femme qui a une sensualité vampirique – qui traîne dans des boites comme celle-ci.  
En plus elle est vraiment timide que ça en devient mignon !  
J'avoue que la voir rougir comme ça me chauffe le corps … à moins que ça soit l' « élixir » ? J'avoue que ça fait déjà quelques verres.

- Dis Hinata-chan, ça te dirais de danser avec moi ? demanda avec un grand sourire Naruto en se levant et en se mettant en face de la jeune femme.  
- Je ne suis p-pas certaine que …  
- Mah, allez vient ! sourit un peu plus le blond face à la timidité de la jeune femme en la tirant vers la piste puis la collant dos contre son torse.

_**Chevelle - Bend The Bracket****_

Hum, pas mal la musique. Le rythme est assez lent mais la voix du chanteur fait vibrer le corps et le son de la guitare acoustique et de la batterie vous transperce l'âme et fait battre au même rythme votre cœur vous incitant à bouger dans le même temps.  
Je sens Hinata qui se détend petit à petit contre mon corps.  
Je la fais balancer au même rythme que mes déhanchements. Elle a l'air de se sentir mieux et de se relaxer car elle remonte ses bras et les noue à mon cou, ses deux mains jouant l'un avec ma nuque et l'autre vient plonger dans ma chevelure.  
J'adore ce genre de sensation avec le corps si douce d'une femme. Ressentir ses fesses bombées se coller à mon bassin alors que je me repli pour bien nous aligner. Fourrer mon nez sur son cou pour humer son parfum envoutant, la faisant incliner légèrement la tête de l'autre côté. Balader mes doigts, mes paumes sur ses hanches, son ventre plat, le devant de ses cuisses.  
J'entrouvre légèrement mes yeux dont je ne me souviens même pas avoir fermé pour tomber sur la jointure du cou d'Hinata.  
La peau a l'air si douce, délectable même. Sa couleur si blanche tranche parfaitement avec la bretelle de sa robe noire – en soie à ce que j'ai pu sentir au toucher de mes mains –.  
J'entrouvre mes lèvres juste à quelques centimètres de son cou et j'y expire consciencieusement un souffle chaud pour y voir le résultat que j'attendais … des frissons de plaisir.  
Peut-être bien que si je fais un geste elle comprendra que j'en veux plus ?  
Je m'abaisse un peu plus et traîne le bout de mon nez tout le long de son cou, passant par sa mâchoire pour arriver au pavillon de son oreille. J'y souffle à nouveau de l'air chaud à l'aide de mes lèvres entrouvertes et les rapproche un peu plus pour happer la lobe.  
En pressant méticuleusement mes lèvres à son oreille, je suis ravi d'entendre comme un miaulement de sa part, en plus elle raffermi ses prises sur mes cheveux et ma nuque alors qu'elle se presse un peu plus contre moi, ou plus exactement ses fesses contre mon bassin.  
Elle doit surement sentir le début de mon érection puisqu'en même temps que le rythme de la musique elle prononce un peu plus ses déhanchés d'avant-en-arrière contre moi, et si moi j'essaye de retenir un gémissement, Hinata, elle, se fait un plaisir de les extérioriser.  
Je n'arrive pas à empêcher l'une de mes mains remonter doucement vers l'un de ses seins, le flattant, le malaxant, jouant avec alors que l'autre descend un peu plus bas pour insinuer et caresser lentement l'intérieur de sa cuisse en relevant légèrement le bas de sa mini robe.  
J'entends comme dans un brouillard que la musique est terminée et qu'une autre s'élève, un peu plus rythmée mais plus sensuelle. – Merde ! Ce club va me tuer ! –.

_**Wanting You – Deja Voodoo Spell*****_

Alors que je m'apprête à déplacer mes lèvres vers les siennes, j'écarquille mes yeux de stupeur et me fige tout d'un coup.  
La voix du chanteur …

**I can feel this emotion storming**

… Cette voix …

**I can feel this attraction raging**

… C'est bien elle …

**You infect me with all your lust**

… La même qui n'arrête pas de me hanter …

**You drown me with all your trust**

Je me sens si bizarre, si … bien?

**I'm still without you**

Mes yeux se referment contre mon gré, ils sont tellement lourds.

**I wanna love you**

Pourquoi je ne ressens plus la chaleur du corps d'Hinata? Où sont parties ses mains posées sur moi ? Et les miennes, pourquoi se posent-elles dans le vide ?

**I wanna hold you**

Comment ça se fait que je ressente une présence, un autre corps se plaquer à mon dos ?  
Des bras viennent enserrer ma taille.  
Moi qui était légèrement replié tout à l'heure, je me rends compte que mon corps est en train de se basculer doucement vers l'arrière sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.  
Je me retrouve plaqué contre un corps que je ne vois et ne connais pas – pourtant pourquoi ça a l'air si familier ? –.  
Je me sens si bien à ressentir ce torse si chaud et ces bras raffermir leurs prises. Je me sens … en sécurité ?  
Ma tête bascule aussi contre mon gré vers l'arrière, et je la sens se reposer sur une épaule, mes yeux toujours fermés, mes lèvres entrouvertes, et mes bras ballants.

**I've been wanting you**

- _Danse pour moi_, murmura une voix faisant voleter quelques mèches blondes.  
… Cette souffle si glacée près de ma joue …

**I've been wanting you**

- _Naruto_, continua la voix.  
Je me sens suivre le déhanchement du corps derrière moi.

**Have you been wanting me**

Je tourne et relève légèrement mon visage en direction de la voix, alors que je sens ma respiration et le battement de mon cœur s'accélérer. J'ai besoin …

**Have you been wanting me too**

Je rapproche mes lèvres vers la source d'air glacée, alors que mes bras remontent vers ma taille et se posent sur deux bras si douces et chaudes.  
Mes yeux s'entrouvrent légèrement pour apercevoir des mèches brunes, une peau si blanche et un éclat rouge.  
J 'en ai tellement besoin …

- Yo Naruto ! cria Kiba en tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami debout tout seul, les yeux fermés au milieu de la piste.  
- Hn ? répondit l'Uzumaki en sortant de sa transe, les yeux papillonants.  
- Est-ce que ça va ? Y a la fille là-bas qui m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, expliqua le jeune homme en pointant Hinata qui se trouvait au bar où ils s'étaient assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Sérieux t'as de la chance mec ! La fille a l'air superbe! Moi mes deux danseuses étaient en fait des lesbiennes et elles ne voulaient pas d'un "threesome", continua Kiba en faisant la moue.  
- J-je crois que je vais renter Kiba, j'ai un peu trop bu … je crois, baragouina Naruto en tirant l'avant bras de son meilleur ami.  
- Faudrait peut-être que tu dises au revoir à ta copine nan ?  
- Ca t'ennuierais pas de t'en charger ? supplia le blond qui commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne.  
- Ok, mais je ne te promets pas qu'elle te revienne après ! ricana Kiba en se dirigeant vers Hinata, alors que Naruto se slalomait vers la porte de sortie.

**oO=à suivre =Oo**

* _**Crème de Cerise de Bourgogne**_ = c'est un vin rouge délicieux à consommer, bien évidemment, avec modération.

** _**Chevelle - Bend The Bracket **_= Musique de fond pour la danse de Naruto et d'Hinata

***_**Wanting You – Deja Voodoo Spell **_= Musique de fond pour la danse de Naruto (tout seul ?)

_**Keinoe**_ : J'espère que vous me pardonnez pour ce petit délire musical niark niark niark ! Alors, vos avis ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur** : Euh blabla comme d'ab. et … bonne lecture ? hehe

**Chapitre 5 : Amis ?**

Pourquoi mes pensées dérivent-elles continuellement vers ce bâtard hanteur d'esprit ?  
Ne serait-ce que ce matin, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui. Par exemple, quand je me suis réveillé, la première chose qui me revenait en tête était la nuit dernière où j'ai dansé avec le fantôme de ce gars – non je ne suis pas fou, j'ai juste besoin d'une séance d'exorcisme – ! Comment j'ai réussi à me souvenir de la soirée avec toutes les verres que j'ai descendu me demandez-vous ? Bah moi aussi je me pose la question. Où est donc passée ma gueule de bois quand j'en ai besoin !  
Quand j'ai pris ma douche, croyez-le ou pas mais à travers le miroir je n'ai pas retrouvé ma sale gueule du matin mais bien le visage du mec – et si c'est ça la nouvelle version des gueules de bois, alors non merci, je n'en ai pas besoin –. Vous vous demandez si je n'ai pas eu la frousse en voyant ce reflet là ? Oh non non. Je suis un mec, un vrai ! Je ne panique pas devant une telle hallucination. Et si la dernière fois je m'étais enfui- hum, rétracté stratégiquement on va dire, cette fois ci, je lui ai fais sa fête à ce miroir détraqué à la con ! … J'ai juste intérêt à ne pas oublier de m'en acheter un nouveau.  
Après ça, je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir un problème de reflet.  
A chaque fois que je vois un truc réfléchissant, je le vois.  
Quand j'avais préparé mon petit-déj, c'est-à-dire bol plus eau plus ramen plus micro-onde, j'ai aperçu le visage du bâtard à travers le vitre de la micro-onde.  
Quand j'ai regardé la télé ou quand j'ai ouvert mon ordinateur, c'était pareil.  
Merde ! Même quand je pisse, je le vois à travers l'eau des toilettes !  
Moi je dis que c'est du harcèlement pur et simple! Je suis très tenté de déposer plainte mais je parie que personne ne va me croire et ça se retournera contre moi.  
C'est sûr, je finirais en prison pour diffamation ou en asile, au choix.  
Je me demande laquelle sert des ramen au repas.

- Bon, et puis fait chier ! ragea Naruto. Tout ça c'est à cause de Karin ! Elle a cassé quelque chose en moi, donc c'est à elle de la réparer et de me trouver un exorciste ou un docteur ou un psychiatre … ou je le dirais à maman ! grommela le blond en délaissant son bol de ramen à moitié plein puis en claquant sa porte.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Bon, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je rentre ou pas ?  
Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un idiot debout face à une porte comme ça … encore une fois.  
Mais j'y peux rien hein ! J'hésite énormément à entrer entre le « sale face de poisson » et le « grosse pétasse » et le « enculé incompréhensif » ou encore le « enculé ? c'est ce que tu veux que je devienne ? ».  
Y a pas à dire, quand Suigetsu et Karin se disputent c'est tout un cinéma à en juger par les bruits de choses qui se cassent. Et eux, ils adorent faire du cinéma pour rien, en s'en rend vite compte avec le « pourquoi tout les jours je dois te rappeler de ranger ta chemise dans l'armoire cervelle de poisson rouge ! » … Pauvres habitants de l'immeuble. Je les plaints.

- C'est pas le bon moment si tu comptes entrer. intervint une voix derrière lui dont Naruto commençait à être habitué.

Super ! Celui dont j'avais hâte de revoir ! – notez le sarcasme –.  
Ok, j'ai intérêt à ne pas avoir l'air d'un crétin. Faut que je sois cool et non perturbé.  
Cool et non perturbé, on inspire. Restons cool et non perturbé, on expire.

- Et le 'salut' tu connais pas ? réplica Naruto hautainement en se retournant vers son opposé, se félicitant intérieurement pour sa répartie.  
- Hn. fit le brun en relevant élégamment un sourcil en voyant l'autre se retourner vers lui et se figer d'un coup.

Nan, mais ! C'est quoi cette tenue ?  
- Tenue de ville, tu connais pas ? se moqua le brun.

Nhein ? Il m'a entendu ?  
- Tu parles à haute voix crétin. répondit le jeune homme, un rictus moqueur plaqué au lèvre.  
- Hey ! J'te permets pas bâtard ! s'offusqua le blond en levant son poing mais en continuant tout de même à détailler son interlocuteur de haut en bas.  
- Hn.

Rargh ! Je le hais ce mec !  
Niah niah niah tenue de ville. Qui ayant un esprit sain se promènerait en ville avec des tenues aussi bandan- hum, je veux dire indécentes ! Sa chemise est trop moulante, et son jean –trop moulant aussi – n'est pas assez bas ! … Ah, non, je veux dire que son jean est trop bas !

- Et tu vas continuer à me mater longtemps ? Quoi que ça me dérange pas. demanda le brun très amusé par la réaction de l'autre.  
- Espèce de – _GROOWL_

Merde ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Méchant estomac fouteur de honte devant monsieur le bâtard de chez bâtard !

- Rentre. ordonna le brun en se retournant dans son appartement et en laissant la porte ouverte à l'Uzumaki.  
- Mais il se prend pour qui à me donner des ordres ce connard, marmonna Naruto dans sa barbe. Tiens ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le menu ne me plaira pas ? se demanda le blond en fronçant ses sourcils mais en suivant quand même ledit connard.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Je l'adore ce mec !  
Je m'en fous qu'il soit un connard de première ou qu'il ait une tendance à me hanter mais je l'adore !  
Vous savez, on dit souvent que pour atteindre un homme, il n'y a qu'une seule voie : son estomac. Et je le confirme ! Je suis prêt à tout faire, même épouser ce bâtard s'il me prépare des ramen comme ça tous les jours !  
Bordel ! C'est trop délicieux ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mit dedans mais c'est le meilleur ramen que j'ai pu manger de toute ma misérable vie. Bien plus meilleur que ceux dont maman prépare.

- Doucement crétin, tu vas t'étouffer avec. nota l'hôte avec amusement tout en s'appuyant sur le comptoir où l'Uzumaki engloutissait son ramen.  
- Ché – vémant – bvon, répondit Naruto entre deux bouchées et terminnant par la même occasion son bol.  
- Hn.  
- T'as sûrement un secret pour que ça soit si délicieux ! Sois sympa, tu veux bien me le dire? implora le blond en faisant les gros yeux, des restes de pâte dispersés autour de sa bouche.

- Et puis, je trouve que c'est pas normal qu'un bâtard comme toi puisse faire un ramen aussi bon. continua Naruto en croisant ses bras et en boudant.  
- Un « bâtard » comme moi ?  
- Bah ouais ! Moi j'te verrais plus dans le style snobinard qui ne bouffe que des trucs à cinq étoiles. Quoique, si c'est ça un ramen à cinq étoile, je suis prêt à faire des économies pour …  
- Sasuke Uchiha.  
- Nhein ?  
- Mon nom. réplica moqueusement Sasuke.  
- Ah ! Euh, ouais. Enchanté ? rigola nerveusement Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête d'une main et en présentant l'autre au brun.  
- Tu es bien plus intéressant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. répondit l'Uchiha en serrant la main offerte tout en détaillant intensément les yeux bleus de l'Uzumaki y cherchant la confirmation qu'il voulait.  
- …

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ?  
Quelqu'un a dû mettre le chauffage ou un truc du genre – non, je ne rougis pas, et non, je ne me voile pas la face –.  
C'est dingue à quel point ses yeux sont si noirs. On dirait deux puits sombres qui s'enfoncent vers les ténèbres. Je n'arrive même pas à distinguer sa pupille. Ces deux ronds sont si parfaits. Deux parfaits cercles noirs … non, deux éclats rouges sombres avec des virgules …  
Ma tête tourne, c'est comme si j'ai le vertige. Ca fait mal.  
Mes paupières sont si lourdes et j'ai l'impression que si je finis par les fermer, je serais perdu. Pourtant, j'ai comme la sensation que c'est ce que je dois faire. Ce que je veux faire.

- Sa-sasuke, pantela Naruto en resserrant sa prise de ses deux mains sur celle dudit Sasuke, se sentant perdre l'équilibre.  
-Shht, encore un peu et c'est fini. rassura l'Uchiha en relevant de sa main libre le visage qui commençait à se baisser.  
- J-je … souffla l'Uzumaki avant de se basculer en avant, directement dans les bras du brun.  
- J'espère que tu vas aimer cette nouvelle vie que je t'offre Naruto Uzumaki. Mon Naruto. murmura Sasuke envers le jeune homme évanouit dans ses bras, inhalant longuement le cou offert à lui avant d'y implanter ses longues canines et en évitant minutieusement la grande veine, puis aspira le précieux sang tout en plaçant un bras autour de la hanche de son blond et l'autre dans les cheuveux d'or, la dégageant légèrement pour un peu plus d'accès au cou de Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Ma tête … satanée gueule de bois de merde.

- Réveillé ?  
- Nghn ? émit intelligemment Naruto, le dos de sa main sur ses yeux alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir un œil. Qui c'est qui a allumé la lumière ? grogna le blond.  
- C'est le soleil, crétin.  
- C'est qui Solaïcrétain ? bougonna l'Uzumaki en se retournant et en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller chaud et qui avait une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui sentait tellement bon et qui calmait en même temps sa migraine.  
- Hn.  
- Hum, tellement bon. soupira le blond en resserrant son emprise sur son oreiller avant de se figer.

Qu'est-ce que ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette chose fout à la place de mon oreiller ?  
Ca bouge, c'est tout blanc, un bout d'élastique noir et, oh, des abdos …

- Aah ! s'exclama Naruto tout en faisant un bond en arrière avant de tomber littéralement sur ses fesses.  
- Hn, nota avec amusement Sasuke, bien installé sur un côté de son canapé d'où il avait servit d'oreiller à Naruto, sa chemise ouverte révélant la partie élastique de son boxer et le boucle de sa ceinture défaite.  
- Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe ! beugla le blond en rougissant extrêmement, oubliant par la même occasion sa migraine.  
- Tch, tu t'es évanoui sur moi puis tu n'as plus voulu me lâcher, et comme ton corps est chaud bouillant …  
-Ok, d-désolé pour ça, s'excusa Naruto en se grattant à nouveau l'arrière de sa tête.

D'aaaccord ! Maintenant que quelqu'un me trouve une pelle pour que je puisse me creuser un trou très profond et m'y enfoncer.  
… Une seconde, mais il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi il a défait la boucle de sa ceinture !

- Hey attend une seconde, mais-  
- Viens, on sort. coupa l'Uchiha en se dirigeant vers sa porte tout en fixant ses vêtements.  
- Oh le connard ! Pour qui il se prend de me donner des ordres ? grogna l'Uzumaki en se relevant, mais en suivant tout de même le brun … encore une fois.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

L'est sympa l'Uchiha tout compte fait. Mouaip, très sympa même tout au fond de lui – très très très très loin dans le fond –, surtout si on oubli ses insultes et ses moqueries et son ton.  
Bref, on a passé un super moment ensemble même s'il a gardé sa bâtard-attitude.  
On était allé au parc pour nous asseoir quelques minutes sous un arbre, sans nous rien dire mais se contentant juste de profiter de l'ombre où nous nous étions trouvés et de l'air pur.  
Ensuite j'ai insisté pour qu'on aille à un centre de jeux, et croyez le ou non, il a accepté et je lui ai mis la raclée du siècle sur la piste.  
Bon, ok, lui il a été distrait à envoyer des regards noirs à toutes les filles qui soupiraient et qui couinaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Oui, je sais j'aurais dû l'aider ou un truc du genre, mais c'était trop amusant à voir et en plus j'ai gagné, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! – Moi un mauvais joueur ? Mais pas du tout ! –.  
Bref, après, je lui ai dis qu'après tous ces mouvements j'avais un petit creux mais lorsqu'on s'était dirigé vers le restaurant le plus proche, on y a retrouvé une des groupes de filles qui était dans la salle de jeux, puis le bâtard n'a pas voulu qu'on y aille – tch ! le coq mouillé ! –  
Et au final, j'ai fini par l'inviter chez moi pour qu'on puisse manger sans dérangement.  
… Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, on aurait dit qu'on avait passé un rencard dit comme ça …  
Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Je ne sais pas. Mon invitation était sortie tout seul. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Et Sasuke a accepté de venir chez moi. Chez moi où le bordel est digne d'Hiroshima comparé à son appartement ultra bien rangé.

- Je commence à me dire que tu as la phobie des portes Dobe, se moqua gentiment Sasuke en regardant Naruto planté devant sa porte.  
- Rargh ! Qui t'appelle Dobe, Teme ! beugla le blond en gonflant ses joues et en ouvrant sa porte à la volée.  
- Uzumaki Naruto ! hurla une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte.  
-M-merde, pas aujourd'hui … marmonna Naruto.  
- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire, jeune homme, de faire le ménage et de ne pas cacher tes caleçons sales sous le canapé ! cria une femme rousse énervée, avec un poing levé et des caleçons sur l'autre main.  
- Ma-maman, j'ai un invité ! grinça le blond entre ses dents avant d'ouvrir un peu plus sa porte pour révéler un Sasuke amusé à sa mère.  
- Wow ! Tu te fais des potes mannequins maintenant ? ricana la mère de Naruto.  
- Sasuke Uchiha. Ravi de faire votre connaissance madame. se présenta Sasuke en se courbant.  
- … Uchiha, hein ? répéta pensivement la rousse tout en détaillant de haut en bas le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Et bien ! Ca c'est un jeune homme qui a de bonne manière ! Prends en de la graine Naru ! s'exclama la femme soudainement. Et pas de madame, ni de –san, ni quoi que ce soit qui me vieilli d'un demi-siècle entre nous ! Appelle-moi juste Kushina. continua l'Uzumaki en lançant un clin d'œil à Sasuke.  
- Et, euh, qu'est-ce tu fais là m'man ? demanda Naruto, légèrement mal à l'aise de la réaction de sa mère, tout en piquant de la main de cette dernière ses caleçons qu'elle brandissait encore.  
- Quelle question ! Je suis venue rendre visite à mon poussin ! sourit la rousse de toutes ses dents, puis emprisonna son petit poussin dans un câlin, l'étouffant à moitié, tout en examinant méticuleusement l'Uchiha qui avait un rictus amusé et les yeux fixés sur Naruto. « _J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à mon petit poussin, Uchiha_ », pensa Kushina avant de relâcher son fils qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

**oO=à suivre=Oo**

**Keinoe**** : **Hum mouai, un chapitre un peu « vide », on va dire, mais il le fallait pour mettre en place certaines choses. A la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas de cliquer en bas pour reviewer !


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Un petit retard par-ci et un petit retard par-là. Sorry hein ! Et de même pour les fautes d'orthographe. Les grammaires, les vocabulaires, les accords et tous ces trucs là ne m'ont jamais aimé alors n'y faites pas trop attention hein.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Coming out et déclaration**

Ma maman, je l'aime. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a une fâcheuse habitude à m'embarrasser ! Surtout quand il ne le faut pas. Comme maintenant.

- M'man, ça t'ennuierais de te détacher de moi ? J'étouffe ! bougonna Naruto dans les bras de sa mère.  
- C'est pas gentil mon poussin, ta maman ne te manque donc pas ? bouda Kushina en lâchant son fils.  
- Tu sais bien que c'est pas ça, soupira le blond.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne m'appelle pas souvent …  
- Tu le fais déjà tous les deux jours.  
- Tu ne nous rends plus visite …  
- Tu viens chez moi au moins une fois par semaine.  
- Et tu ne viens plus me chercher la nuit quand tu fais un cauchemar ! renifla dramatiquement Kushina.  
- J'ai plus de dix ans tu sais. réplica Naruto.  
- Ah, je me souviens encore comme si c'était hier le premier jour où ton père te changeait tes couches !

- Et puis, tes premiers pas ! Ton premier rire, ton premier mot, ton premier caca tout seul dans ton po ora-  
- Maman ! s'exclama le blond en rougissant d'embarras sur les propos de sa mère qui dérivaient.  
- Mais bon, maintenant tu ne veux même plus te cacher derrière ma jupe quand on te présente à quelqu'un. Moi je dis que vous grandissez un peu trop vite les enfants. conclu la rousse tristement en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes devant elle.

Pourquoi elle me fait toujours ce coup là quand je lui présente mes nouveaux amis ? Heureusement que papa n'est pas là, sinon ça aurait été bien pire.  
Je comprends que je suis leur fils unique et qu'il n'y a pas très longtemps que j'ai commencé à voler de mes propres ailes – ce qui fait que je leur manque probablement beaucoup – mais tout de même ! Ne voient-ils pas que leurs réactions excessives me mettent mal à l'aise, surtout qu'ils ne le font que devant mes amis !  
Oh, j'ai bien tenté une fois de leur dire que ça me dérangeait énormément, mais cette fois là, quand j'ai vu la voile de tristesse qui a traversé leurs regards, je me suis retenu de continuer la conversation et j'ai même changé de sujet de la discussion. Croyez moi, il n'y a pas que les chiots, les chatons et les enfants qui savent jouer de leurs gros yeux !

- Oh mais quel mauvais hôte tu fais mon poussin ! Remballe-moi immédiatement ces vêtements sales de ton canapé, et mets les dans le bac à linge. ordonna Kushina à Naruto dont l'œil gauche commençait à tiquer mais qui obtempéra quand de même en se dirigeant vers sa chambre à coucher tout en grommelant des sons inintelligibles. Quand à toi Sasuke, raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! ricana la rousse en attrapant le bras du brun puis en le tirant pour s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé dégagé.

- Allez, sois pas timide, renchérit la mère de Naruto. Naru a déjà eu des potes surexcités, des flemmards et des malades mais jamais il n'a eu d'ami aussi mignon que toi, alors forcément y a une histoire derrière n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
- Il-  
- Oh ! Laisse moi deviner, coupa Kushina. Il a dragué une fille et quand elle s'est retournée, elle a craqué pour toi ! Ou encore -  
- M'man, j'ai besoin de toi ! beugla Naruto de l'autre côté de la chambre.  
- Mais chéri ! Je suis en train de faire connaissance à ton ami ! répondit sa mère sur le même ton.  
- Tout de suite ! insista le blond.  
- C'est bon, j'arrive mon poussin ! Bon, tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas, on a encore beaucoup à se raconter, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents avant de se diriger vers la chambre où se trouvait son fils, laissant un Uchiha très amusé sur le canapé.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Comment je vais aborder tout ça à maman ?  
Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Si j'annonce ça du but en blanc, elle va surement me hurler dessus et Sasuke entendra tout. Mais si je lui raconte tout, depuis le début, au final elle me hurlera quand même dessus et Sasuke entendra toujours.  
Maman est très compréhensive, mais je suis sur que ce genre d'annonce risque d'être un grand coup pour elle. Urgh ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer le moment où je le dirais à papa.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon poussin ? demanda doucement Kushina en voyant son fils froncer les sourcils dans une grande réflexion.  
- Maman, j'ai un problème.  
- Je crois bien que je t'aimeuh, chantonna la rousse en rigolant.  
- Arrête, c'est sérieux ! bouda le blond en regardant sa mère. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne hurles pas après. continua Naruto en baissant son regard.  
- Très bien, accepta l'Uzumaki en reprenant son sérieux.  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le dire, alors je vais juste de l'annoncer. commença Naruto en relevant sa tête et en plongeant son regard déterminé vers celui très sérieux de sa mère.  
- Maman, je-  
- Tu t'es mis au drogue ? coupa Kushina  
- Nhein ? Mais non-  
- Tu as mis une fille enceinte ?  
- Pas du tout, mais atten-  
- Tu as un problème avec la justice ?  
- Non, je-  
- Tu as réussi à entrer dans le grenier ?  
- Je suis gay ! explosa Naruto. Ou bi du moins … je crois. continua-t-il en baissant ses yeux de peur du dégout et du rejet de sa mère.

- …  
- … C'est tout ? demanda doucement la voix perplexe de Kushina.  
- Comment ça, c'est tout ? s'étonna Naruto en relevant à nouveau son regard vers sa mère. Je suis en train de t'annoncer que moi, ton fils unique, je suis potentiellement gay – en d'autre termes, il y a une forte possibilité que tu n'aies jamais de petits enfants – et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est « c'est tout » ? Pas que je préfère une réaction plus agressive – ce dont je m'attendais – mais je-  
- Ecoute mon chéri, coupa la rousse en souriant tendrement. Ton choix en matière d'amour n'appartient qu'à toi seul. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, du moment que tu l'aimes et qu'il ou elle t'aime en retour, c'est tout ce qui compte. En ce qui concerne la descendance, il y a bien l'adoption et puis, de toute façon, notre famille a déjà trouvé une solution à ce genre de problème depuis des siècles, rêvassa Kushina en souriant un peu plus.  
- Une solution ? demanda le jeune homme un peu perdu.  
- Alors, dis-moi qui est l'heureux élu ? s'exclama soudainement la rousse ne répondant pas à la question.  
- Euh, … Sasuke ? annonça Naruto d'une petite voix.  
- Ce Sasuke là, demanda sa mère en pointant son pouce au dessus de son épaule la porte d'où, de l'autre côté se trouvait l'autre jeune homme. Sasuke Uchiha ? répéta Kushina en fronçant les sourcils.  
- … Oui ? murmura le blond encore plus perdu face au visage de sa mère, déformé soudainement par la rage.

- Ma-maman ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'écria le blond en rougissant alors que sa mère remontait obstinément son haut et que lui la descendait.  
- Cesse de gigoter Naru ! Je veux voir s'il y a des marques. marmonna-t-elle en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son fils après avoir aperçu un bout du ventre de Naruto, tandis que ce dernier ne cessait de gigoter face à l'action bizarre de sa mère.  
- Mais de quelles marques tu parles ?  
- Ah ! Mais bien sur ! Il en a surement laissé dans le cou ! s'exclama soudainement Kushina en dégageant le col de son fils pour y faire une inspection minutieuse.  
- T-tu n'es tout de même pas en train de vérifier s'il a laissé des suçons sur moi ou des marques sexuelles sur moi ! s'indigna Naruto en se dégageant vivement de sa mère qui avait un sourire satisfait au lèvre.  
- Oh mais tu sais mon poussin, c'est ça être une mère. En plus, vu le genre de l'Uchiha, je serais prête à parié qu'il a déjà passé à l'action, pouffa joyeusement l'Uzumaki après avoir fini son inspection.  
- Mais, mais c'est privé ! C'est pas parce que Sasuke me plaît qu'il en sera de même pour lui ! Et il n'est peut être pas -  
- Alors comme ça je te plais ? s'éleva une voix près de la porte, où s'appuyait Sasuke avec un rictus amusé au lèvre, alors que Naruto blêmissait puis rougissait en une fraction de seconde en se retournant vers l'Uchiha.  
- Bon ben, je vous laisse les garçons, j'ai un truc à faire dans le salon. ricana Kushina en sortant en vitesse de la chambre.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Mais que quelqu'un me trouve une pelle ! J'accepte aussi les tracteurs.  
J'aurais aussi besoin d'un notaire pour mon testament car je sens que je suis en train de mourir de honte.  
Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?  
Il a entendu. Il a tout entendu, et maman qui n'a rien dit !

- Ecoute Sasuke, pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, commença Naruto en souriant bêtement et en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.  
- Hn ? demanda l'Uchiha en relevant élégamment un sourcil pendant que Naruto bredouillait un ensemble de mots incompréhensible.  
- Je-, tu-, tu vois, c'est que- …  
- Idiot. constata le brun en fermant la porte et en s'avançant vers le blond.  
- J'suis pas un idiot, idiot. grommela l'Uzumaki en reculant à mesure que l'Uchiha s'avançait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se bute contre son lit et y tombe comme une masse sous l'effet de surprise.  
- Un vrai idiot. insulta gentiment l'Uchiha en se mettant au niveau de Naruto puis en happant ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes avant que le blond ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Je rêve ? Nan. Je ne crois pas. C'est trop réel pour que ça soit un rêve. Et même si je rêve, je ne devrais pas – normalement – être capable de me poser cette question.  
Mais si je ne rêve pas, et que je suis vraiment là dans mon lit, Sasuke – qui vient d'entendre qu'il me plaît – au dessus de moi et m'embrasse, pourquoi je ne répondrais pas à son baiser ?  
Bon, on y va. Ca ne doit pas être différent d'avec une fille non ? Allez, on ferme les yeux et on apprécie.  
Hum, ses lèvres sont incroyablement douces mais un peu plus exigeantes et plus dominantes que celles d'une fille.  
J'adore cette façon dont il a à s'emparer du bas de mes lèvres puis le presser entre les siennes en aspirant et en suçotant.  
J'ai vraiment du mal à retenir le gémissement qui remonte dans ma gorge quand il se met à darder le bout de sa langue et que je ressens son genoux prendre appuie entre mes jambes écartées et une main se mettre sur ma hanche.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais ça me plaît.  
Je sens l'excitation monter petit à petit en moi et la chaleur du désir réchauffer le bas de mon corps. Si ça continue, je vais perdre pied. Ca fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai eu d'activité sexuelle, et celle que je vis en ce moment – qui n'est qu'au début – est certainement la plus grisante de toutes.  
Je finis par attacher mes bras, qui me soutenaient, autour du cou de Sasuke et en fais de même pour mes jambes sur son bassin et j'en profite aussi pour approfondir le baiser.  
Résultat ? N'ayant plus aucun appuie et attaché à lui, on finit par retomber complètement sur le lit et créant par la même occasion la plus délicieuse friction qui puisse exister. Et cette fois, je n'arrive pas à retenir le gémissement dû au plaisir que je ressens, de même que lui avec son grognement.  
Je commence à haleter quand Sasuke amorce un léger mouvement du bassin en nous alignant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour ressentir une érection contre la mienne m'exciterais autant, et pourtant c'est bien le cas.  
La main sur ma hanche s'y agrippant un peu plus et l'autre se positionnant juste à côté de mon épaule me donnent l'impression d'être entouré par Sasuke. Son odeur, la chaleur de son corps et se souffle accéléré me donnent envie d'en avoir plus.  
Alors que Sasuke relâche mes lèvres en embrassant, en léchant et en traçant un sillage vers mon cou, je peux constater qu'il n'y a pas que son souffle qui est accéléré, car le mien n'est pas mieux. J'irais même à dire que je suis déjà pantelant.  
Je ressens à présent sa bouche sur la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule. Et une sensation de déjà vu et de bien être m'envahit, tout comme le frisson d'excitation me parcourir à partir de ce point.  
Et quand il se met à mordiller à cette endroit, je ne peux qu'exprimer mon plaisir qu'en gémissant et en renforçant mes prises sur lui.  
Mais lorsque Sasuke donne un coup de hanche brusquement … je décolle.  
Je le veux. Tout de suite ! Maintenant !

- Et bien ! Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si rapide. interromps Kushina en ricanant face au deux jeunes hommes qui étaient dans une position très équivoque.

**oO=à suivre=Oo**

**Keinoe** : Oui je sais, y a plus de blabla et pas assez d'action, maaaaaiiiis que voulez vous ? C'est bien plus amusant comme ça. Niark niark.  
Oh ! Et notez le petit hommage à une chanson française que j'apprécie beaucoup hehe.  
A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre ! Et si vous voyez des fautes, cachez l'un de vos yeux avec l'une de vos mains, ça atténuera l'impacte –_ mouais, l'espoir fait vivre les imbéciles _–.

Sinon, j'avais oublié les autres fois, mais un grand MERCI pour tous les revieweurs anonymes ! C'est vraiment très gentil et très sympa de votre part de m'en laisser, et ça me touche beaucoup. Surtout que quand j'ai pas la pêche d'écrire, j'y fais un p'tit tour et en relisant tous ce que vous m'aviez laissé, et y a pas à dire, ça me requinque à fond ! Merci !  
_PS__ : pour Gayel j'ai fais un p'tit recherche sur mais je ne t'ais pas retrouvé. En général quand un revieweur anonyme me laisse un nom, signature et autre … j'essaie de le retrouver pour le remercier. Bref, merci ! _

**Chapitre 7 : Le début du mystère**

Le coup de foudre, vous-y croyez ? Moi, pas du tout. Du moins il y a quelques jours de cela.  
Si un jour on m'aurait dit que plus tard je serais attiré par un mec, j'aurais ris au nez au p'tit con qui aurait eu les couilles de me dire en face une telle absurdité.  
Mais les faits sont là. En à peine quelques jours, je suis tombé raide dingue d'un gars et j'arrive quasiment plus à le sortir de ma tête, même quand ma mère est juste là, à côté de moi, en train de me parler d'un petit voyage qu'elle et papa devront faire je ne sais où, je ne sais quand.  
Que voulez-vous ? Je suis carrément à l'ouest, et c'est peu dire. Quelques minutes plus tôt j'étais encore allongé sous Sasuke, et là je suis assis à côté de ma mère à essayer de faire disparaître l'érection monstrueuse sous mon coussin placé entre mes jambes.  
Y a un grand brouillage de réseau à notre communication. Ou pour faire simple, je ne l'écoute pas du tout. Et puis, c'est de sa faute aussi hein, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas nous interrompre ! A cette heure-ci j'aurais pu être complètement satisfait sexuellement parlant, et au lieu de ça, je suis là, frustré et gêné en même temps à attendre qu'elle déguerpisse.  
Et comble de chez comble, Sasuke a dû partir à cause d'un appel urgent – un problème de famille il paraît –, sans même me laisser son numéro.  
En d'autres termes, je n'aurais même pas la possibilité de rattraper ce qu'on avait commencé après le départ de maman.  
… Misère …  
Néanmoins, la seule chose positive dans tout ça, c'est que maman n'a fait aucun commentaire sur ce qui c'était passé plus tôt, et c'est déjà ça. Je ne veux même pas imaginer les ragots qui vont se propager dans la famille.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Une fois maman partie, je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête : sortir de chez moi, acheter un tube de lubrifiant et des capotes au premier marchant du coin, aller directement chez Sasuke et dire : « Je te baise ou tu me baise, on s'en fout, mais on baise tout de suite ! ».  
Le seul hic dans ce plan c'est le peu de neurone qui me reste qui ont décidé de fonctionner au mauvais moment en me convainquant que si Sasuke a reçu l'appel urgent c'est qu'il ne doit certainement pas être chez lui mais probablement chez sa famille.  
Et me voilà, allongé sur mon lit, mon érection encore bien présent qui commence sérieusement à me faire mal.  
Si seulement Sasuke était là.  
D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant ? Ami ? Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure prouve qu'on a déjà dépassé ce stade. Petit-ami ? Je ne crois pas, on ne sort pas ensemble et en plus on n'en a pas discuté. Sex-friend ? On n'est même pas amant. Presque-amant peut-être ?  
Tiens ? C'est quoi cette odeur ?  
Et merde ! Maintenant mon couvre-lit a la même odeur que Sasuke. Ca n'arrange vraiment pas mon état. Bon, et bien, y a pas trente six solutions. Cher main droite, nous y revoilà à nouveau.

- Huh ? s'étonna Naruto en se retournant vers son téléphone qui venait de signalé un nouveau message, posé sur sa table de chevet.

« _On sort ce soir. Je te prends à minuit. Sasuke_ »

- … Comment il a eu mon numéro ? se demanda le blond à haute voix en relisant une seconde fois le message de Sasuke, souriant goguenard en sentant son membre gonfler un peu plus sous le double sens du « _je te prends_ ».

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite une fois connecté sur le net. On en oubli même la faim.

- Bon, maintenant il faut que je me prépare pour la soirée, marmonna Naruto brosse à dent dans la bouche, tout en se déshabillant en face du miroir de sa douche avant de régler la température de l'eau et d'y entrer.

La première chose à faire, c'est de prendre une douche complète et bien nettoyer tous les endroits possibles pour les suçons.  
Ensuite, bien vérifier les accessoires nécessaires pour le sexe. Les doigts, check bouche et haleine, check ma queue, check …

- … Et si c'était moi le dessous ? se figea le blond, avant de sortir en trombe des jets d'eau en se dirigeant vers le vers l'évier où au dessus se trouvait un placard contenant divers matériels dont un petit miroir que prit l'Uzumaki. Se penchant tant bien que mal, dos au miroir de son évier, une main tenant le petit miroir lui servant de rétroviseur, l'autre écartant une de ses globes de chair dans l'espoir d'apercevoir clairement cette partie de son anatomie qui dernièrement l'intriguait.

Bah ça alors ! Je ne savais pas que cette partie de moi était si … propre ? Un peu ridée mais tout de même claire, nette, propre et un peu rosée.  
Hehe, en contractant un peu, on aurait dit que je suis en train de me faire un clin d'œil … ah non, un clin d'anus !

- Hum, je me demande si … commença Naruto en se redressant puis en délaissant son petit miroir tout en se dirigeant de nouveau vers les jets d'eau. Prenant appuie sur le carrelage en face de lui, laissant l'eau couler tout le long de son dos, passant par la raye de ses fesses, le blond amena deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche les induisant généreusement de salive avant de les diriger entre ses fesses, traçant de son majeur son sphincter qui se contractait de temps à autre, avant de l'y insérer.

Maintenant que j'arrive à bien me concentrer, introduire un doigt dans cette partie là de moi est assez … inhabituel. En bougeant un peu, c'est comme bouger un doigt dans la bouche – sans la sensation des dents –, collé à la paroi intérieure de la joue, seulement c'est dans les fesses que ça se passe.  
Ouch ! Ca fait un peu mal en ajoutant un autre doigt. Le sphincter est déjà très étiré et ça brûle un peu. Je me demande bien comment certaines personnes peuvent avoir du plaisir en …

- Aah ! glapi soudainement l'Uzumaki le corps tendu et légèrement cambré, les yeux agrandis, ayant frôlé un point bien plus sensible que les autres quelque part à l'intérieur de son corps le laissant pantelant et extrêmement excité.

C'est bon. Tellement bon ! Jouissif même. Si j'avais su, si seulement j'avais su, j'aurais expérimenté ça plus tôt.  
Il faut que j'accélère le rythme de ma main. J'en veux plus. Même si je commence à sentir une crampe au bras, même si je sens mes genoux trembler, même si j'ai du mal à respirer j'en veux plus ! Il m'en faut plus.  
C'est tout près, si imminent et bien plus rapide que n'importe quel orgasme que j'ai pu avoir auparavant.  
Je peux pratiquement le sentir.  
Et si … si avec Sasuke c'est pareil ? Lui, entrer en moi avec des coups durs, secs, rapides et profonds.

- « _Viens pour moi, Naruto_ », souffla la voix imaginaire de Sasuke dans la tête de Naruto.  
- Sa-aah ! gémit l'Uzumaki en éjaculant, ses doigts pressés profondément en lui, les yeux fortement fermés, avant de se réceptionner tant bien que mal au sol, l'eau de la douche nettoyant tout résidu corporel, tant la sueur, la salive et le sperme. Puis entendant comme dans un brouillard la sonnerie de sa porte.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

- Encore ce club ? s'étonna Naruto.  
- Tu préfères ailleurs ? demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.  
- Non non, c'est juste que la dernière fois je … j'ai … non, oubli.  
- Hn.

Je sens que je vais avoir mon lot d'embarras aujourd'hui. D'abord avec maman, ensuite avec Sasuke qui était arrivé plus tôt que j'avais prévu alors que j'étais encore sous la douche – j'espère vraiment qu'il ne m'a pas entendu –, et maintenant j'ai de grande chance de rencontrer à nouveau Hinata ou Shino et après ma réaction de la dernière fois je crains qu'ils ne me prennent pour quelqu'un de bizarre. M'enfin, il y a aussi une chance qu'on n'aille pas dans l'autre partie du club et qu'en plus Shino et Hinata ne soient pas là.

- Je vais au bar ! Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Naruto à haute voix en s'approchant de Sasuke pour que ce dernier l'entende à travers le son de dance-hall.  
- On va au sous-terrain Dobe. répondit l'Uchiha en une voix monotone sans hausser le ton qu'entendit pourtant le blond.  
- Au sous-terrain ? marmonna l'Uzumaki en regardant le brun se déplacer sans encombre, sans bousculade – comme si les gens s'écartaient à son passage – vers la grande porte noire avant de l'y rejoindre.

Tch ! Beau bâtard prétentieux et crétins de gens discrétionnaires ! C'est pas parce qu'il est beau qu'ils ont le droit de lui accorder un passage à lui tout seul et que quand c'est moi qui vais passer, j'ai besoin de me frayer de nouveau un chemin ! Et puis, pourquoi il ne m'a pas attendu ce connard !  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder avec ce petit rictus amusé et suffisant ?

- Quoi ? grogna Naruto alors qu'ils entraient dans le tunnel menant vers l'autre salle.  
- Hn.  
- « Hn » ? C'est quoi « Hn » ? Je ne parle pas le 'Hnnais' moi. grommela le blond, ne s'apercevant ni la lueur rouge qui venait de passer dans les yeux de l'Uchiha, ni le fait que la porte devant lui s'était ouverte toute seule.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Ah, l'ambiance dans cette partie du club n'a pas vraiment changé. On pourra même me prendre pour un fou, mais j'ai la vague impression que même les personnes sont les mêmes.  
Bon, je sais bien que ça devrait être normale étant donné qu'on est dans un club 'V.I.P.', mais c'est dingue, tout est tellement pareil qu'on aurait dit qu'ici le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il ne s'était écoulé à peine quelques heures que moi et Kiba on était venu. Y a même les deux femmes avec qui Kiba était la dernière fois.  
C'est assez effrayant, faut se l'avouer. Les mêmes habits, les mêmes visages, y a rien de plus ni de moins que ce que j'avais vu la dernière fois.  
Quoique, si. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'arrêtent tous et regarde vers ma direction ? La dernière fois y avait pratiquement personnes qui nous aient remarqués Kiba et moi. Là, y a même la musique qui s'était arrêté.

- Va rejoindre cette table, susurra Sasuke en se penchant légèrement vers Naruto et en lui montrant d'un signe de tête une table accolée à un coin du mur d'où seule une lampe rougeâtre servait d'éclairage.  
- Euh, ok. fit le blond sur le même ton en s'avançant vers l'endroit, les yeux rivés et hypnotisés par la lueur de la lampe qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Pourquoi quelque chose à propos de cette lampe est si familière ? Et pourquoi est-ce que plus je me rapproche, plus je me sens chaud ? Comme enveloppé par une étrange chaleur de bien être ?

- Oh, b-bonjour Naruto-kun. interpela une voix féminine.  
- Hm ? Ah, Hinata-chan ! Salut, sourit Naruto en sortant de l'étrange transe dans laquelle il se trouvait, se rendant compte en même temps que tout était redevenu 'normal' : la musique résonnait – mais n'empêchait en rien les discussions tout comme la dernière fois –, les danseurs bougeaient, et la boisson coulait.  
- Tu as l'air d'a-aller mieux que la d-dernière fois, rougit la jeune femme en jouant avec ses doigts.  
- Ouais, excuse moi pour l'autre fois, je n'étais pas très … euh, en forme, j'espère que Kiba te l'a dit. Mais aujourd'hui, ça va. Au fait je suis venu avec …  
- Hinata. coupa une autre voix.  
- Sasuke, salua Hinata en se courbant respectueusement.  
- « Hinata » ? « Sasuke» ? Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Naruto en passant son regard de Hinata à Sasuke.  
- O-oui, nos famille ont … p-pas mal d'affaires ensemble.  
- Heh, je l'aurais parié, ricana le blond.  
- Hn, Dobe. insulta gentiment Sasuke alors qu'il se déplaçait au côté de Naruto comme un garde du corps.  
- Tch Teme ! grommela l'Uzumaki, puis fit une grimace – avec toute sa maturité – en se tournant vers l'Uchiha avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme qui regardait l'échange avec un certain amusement. Laisse-moi deviner, vous travaillez ensemble ou un truc du genre puis vous passez dans ce club pour relaxer. Ca expliquerait pourquoi une jolie jeune femme comme toi se trouve dans un tel endroit. offrit Naruto en faisant un sourire charmeur à Hinata qui rougissait un peu plus, mais en ressentant par la même occasion un étrange aura noir dans son dos.  
- P-pas exactement, en fait, c-ce club appartient à n-nos deux familles.  
- Nhein ? s'exclama le blond totalement surpris par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre.  
- Tiens et assieds-toi, fit Sasuke d'une voix monotone en offrant un verre d''elixir' à Naruto, puis en regardant celui-ci prendre place.

Ah ben ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Jamais dans ma petite vie de l'homme banal je n'aurais cru qu'un jour j'aurais des amis – ou même des connaissances – dans la catégorie des « gens de la haute société » – à savoir les Messieurs et Mesdames supers riches qui possèdent un club à eux.

- Si vos familles sont les proprios de ce club, commença Naruto en avalant une gorgée de la boisson entre ses mains. Y a une question qui me titille depuis que je suis ici … c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda le blond en relevant son verre.  
- Du sang. répondit sérieusement Sasuke en devançant Hinata qui allait ouvrir la bouche.  
- Du … quoi ? murmura l'Uzumaki en se figeant, un frisson d'horreur traversant son dos.  
- C'est ju-juste un mélange de b-boisson alcoolisé N-naruto-kun. intervint la jeune femme en regardant le blond pâlir à vue d'œil.  
- Rassure-moi Hinata, y a pas du sang dedans hein ? rit nerveusement Naruto en déposant son verre rapidement sur la table sous le regard appuyé de l'Uchiha.  
- Ce q-que je p-peux dire c'est que c-ce qu'il y a d-dedans est b-buvable, bégaya affreusement Hinata face aux deux regards qui lui faisait face – l'un d'un bleu suspicieux, l'autre d'un noir rougeoyant un instant en l'avertissant –.  
- Ok. Euh … je dois aller au p'tit coin. s'excusa l'Uzumaki en se levant précipitamment.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

- Du sang, mon cul ! Sasuke a vraiment un humour de merde. grommela Naruto dans sa barbe tout en ouvrant une petite porte qui menait vers les toilettes  
- T'es sûrement un 'spécialiste' pour oser affirmer qu'une personne puisse avoir un 'humour de merde', fit une voix moqueuse.  
- Qu'est-ce que … Hinata ? fit le blond doucement en voyant la personne devant lui qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait à la timide jeune femme qu'il connaissait.  
- Je vois, tu as déjà rencontré ma cousine. sourit narquoisement le jeune homme  
- Ah d'accord ! J'ai cru que j'avais un problème de vision parce que – sans vouloir t'offenser – tu ressemble sacrément à Hinata, je m'étais même dis qu'il est impossible qu'elle puisse se changer si rapidement et rentrer dans les toilettes avant m-  
- Différent de tous les autres. coupa le brun en scrutant minutieusement le blond de haut en bas.  
- Pardon ?  
- Faussement éprit d'un autre. continua le jeune homme, ses yeux rivés sur le cou de Naruto qui y ressenti un drôle de fourmillement.  
- Euh …  
- Mais que le destin remettra au droit chemin. poursuivit-il sur le même ton en encrant ses yeux lavandes dans ceux azures de l'Uzumaki.  
- … Je crois que je vais te laisser finir… sourit nerveusement Naruto tout en faisant demi-tour vers la sortie, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, fût arrêté par une main retenant son bras.  
- Pourquoi te précipiter ? On a tout le temps, même l'éternité s'il le faut. souffla le jeune homme en se rapprochant de l'autre puis en humant avec appréciation l'odeur de sa 'proie'.

Merde ! Pourquoi ce genre de truc m'arrive à moi ? Et il a trouvé où sa réplique ? Dans un film d'horreur ?  
J'arrive pas à croire que la douce et timide Hinata puisse avoir un cousin pareil. Ce mec a l'air d'un fou furieux – et non, je ne rajoute pas –.  
J'ai peut-être découvert que la gente masculine ne m'était pas aussi indifférent que je ne le pensais, mais il est hors de question qu'on me fasse du 'rentre dedans' de cette façon ou qu'on me force de cette manière ! Je suis un mec moi aussi bordel !  
Et puis, bien qu'il soit pas mal, j'ai déjà un autre brun en vu !

- Ecoute mon gars, j'suis pas intéressé et soit gentil, lâche mon bras immédiatement à moins que tu ne veuille que je m'en serve pour t'étriper les couilles, menaça Naruto en grinçant des dents.  
- Hahaha ! Pauvre mortel, crois-tu vraiment que-  
- Lâche-le Hyuuga. gronda une voix que Naruto connaissait bien.  
- Et si je refuse Uchiha ? Sache que le destin me l'a amené  
- Il m'appartient. grogna Sasuke alors que Naruto fronçait ses sourcils.  
- Ah oui ? Je ne vois pourtant pas les marques le prouvant réellement, ton odeur a peut-être fait reculer certains mais tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi que je suis différent d'eux et que tant que l'union n'est pas …  
- Holà holà, une seconde, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Et puis, je n'appartiens à personne moi ! coupa l'Uzumaki tout en dégageant son bras de l'emprise du Hyuuga.  
- Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois _« … »_, averti Sasuke en agrippant un bras de Naruto puis en le tirant vers lui tout en implantant son regard impassible dans celui hautain de l'autre brun.  
- Très bien, mais le destin s'en chargera Uchiha, le destin s'en chargera. souffla le Hyuuga en partant calmement avec son rictus bien présent.

Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de malade ? Et de quoi est-ce qu'il a parlé ce 'Hyuuga' ?

- Sasuke, tu m'explique ? demanda Naruto les sourcils froncés alors que Sasuke le tirait vers la sortie du club sans même avoir eu le temps de s'y amuser.  
- ...

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe** : Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'a fait Sasuke pour qu'il ait réussi à faire taire le Hyuuga ? Sasuke s'expliquera-t-il ? Retrouverais-je où j'ai posé mes lunettes ? ...  
Tout cela, vous le sauriez dans les prochains chapitres !  
A plus ! Et n'oubliez pas de remplir la case ci-dessous pour me laisser vos impressions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Non je ne suis pas encore mourue (j'adore ce mot hehe), remballez vos habits de deuil. Je me mets à genoux devant vous et implore votre pardon pour ce loooong retard.  
Un grand MERCI pour ceux qui m'ont reviewé (je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre individuellement mais je le ferais dès que je le pourrais) surtout aux anonymes, merci beaucoup ! Vos commentaires me font plaisir !

Pas plus de blablatisation, faites pas attention aux fautes et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : La révélation**

La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, la curiosité l'un de mes plus grands défauts, et la détermination l'une de mes plus grandes qualités.  
J'ai peut-être l'air d'un gamin à bouder de cette façon, mais tant que Sasuke ne veut rien m'expliquer, je continuerais à bouder et c'est pour ça que ma lèvre inférieur pourra bien se sécher autant de temps qu'il lui faudra – oui, quand je boude je gonfle mes joues, je ressors ma lèvre inférieure, et je croise mes bras –.  
Bon, je sais que cette stratégie n'est pas vraiment à mon avantage – avoir une lèvre asséchée n'est pas le top du top –, mais j'ai déjà essayé d'autres moyens, qui au finale n'étaient pas fructueux. Lorsqu'on était sorti du club et tout au long du trajet, j'avais beau gueuler et gesticuler dans tous les sens pour qu'il m'explique certaines choses, mais rien. Lui, il n'a fait que marcher, sans rien dire, en me traînant derrière lui par mon bras qu'il n'avait lâché qu'une fois arrivé dans son appartement.  
J'avais ensuite tenté l'approche « séduction » pour le faire parler. Ouais, je sais, ma technique passe du coq à l'âne mais sachez que le coq a une queue et l'âne en a deux – ce qui fait qu'il y a une relation quelque part, je ne sais où –, et pourtant même ça, ça n'a pas fait parlé le bâtard. Une fois qu'il m'ait fait assoir sur son canapé, lui juste à côté de moi, il n'a plus rien fait à part me regarder impassiblement. Et moi pendant ce temps, j'essayais de lui faire les yeux doux, de beaux sourires séducteurs – mes premiers pour un mec –, lui demander ce qu'il y avait avec ma voix super-sexy-à-tomber, j'avais même fais glisser ma main sur l'une de ses cuisses pour l'amadouer, mais rien de rien. Pas de réaction, juste son regard neutre posé sur moi. Et c'est pas juste !  
Alors forcément, au bout d'une longue minute, j'ai fini par bouder. Tant pis s'il veut rien me dire, je ne lui parle plus à ce sale handicapé de la communication ! Nah ! – non, je ne suis pas un gros gamin, c'est lui qui ne veux pas parler –.

- Naruto, je suis un vampire, annonça très sérieusement Sasuke du but en blanc.  
- Ouais, et moi je suis Carlo le Calamar*, réplica Naruto après avoir sursauté légèrement, mais en boudant toujours tout en fusillant du regard son interlocuteur.

- Cesse de bouder, je suis sérieux Dobe, soupira Sasuke en se massant les tempes.  
- A trop me prendre pour un crétin, tu finiras par croire à tes conneries Teme. fit hautainement le blond.  
- … Naruto, soupira le brun une nouvelle fois en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'Uzumaki. Attendant qu'il ait bien captivé l'attention de l'autre, Sasuke changea en un instant ses yeux onyx en un rouge sang où se trouvaient trois virgules.  
- Oh … Wow ! Trop cool ! Où tu t'es procurés ce genre de lentille ? Des lentilles qui changent de couleur en plus ! Dis, est-ce qu'il y en a en orange ? Ou en arc-en-ciel ? s'extasia Naruto en se rapprochant un peu plus de Sasuke pour admirer ses yeux, oubliant par la même occasion sa bouderie.  
- Je ne mets pas de lentille de contact. grommela l'Uchiha qui s'énervait lentement en grinçant les dents devant la stupidité de celui qu'il avait choisi.  
- Rhoh, sois pas rabat-joie bâtard ! Avoue tout simplement que tu veux garder- … commença l'Uzumaki, mais en s'arrêtant soudainement en voyant deux bouts de canine dépasser lentement les lèvres fines de l'Uchiha. Bordel ! On t'as même posé un mécanise l'élargissement de cani-  
- Je ne te le dirais pas une troisième fois idiot, je suis un vampire. répéta Sasuke en coupant Naruto et en prenant par la même occasion une expression des plus sérieuses.  
- …

Nan mais, il me prend pour un con ?  
- C'est peu dire, réplica l'Uchiha avec un air qui se rapproche le plus de blasé pour une expression neutre.  
- … Ah, j'ai parlé à haute voix encore une fois hein ? rigola nerveusement le blond. Ecoute Sasuke, ne te fous pas de ma gueule concernant ces trucs là. Je parie que tu as discuté avec Karin à propos de mes obsessions, c'est ça ? fit Naruto en se levant, suivi du brun.

A moins que tu ne sois un malade mentale trop beau pour être enfermé dans une cellule psychiatrique.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas remarqué quelques évènements étranges dernièrement ?  
- … Si, mais-  
- Bon, coupa l'Uchiha, le mieux c'est de te le montrer, conclu-t-il en s'approchant de Naruto puis en posant son avant bras sur l'épaule gauche de ce dernier en une forme d'accolade, leur torse se rencontrant, le souffle de Sasuke sur l'oreille droite du blond.

- Je vais te le faire voir, puis je t'expliquerais, murmura Sasuke avant de mordre directement le cou de Naruto alors que les virgules dans ses yeux tournoyaient rapidement.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Au sommet d'une montagne, sept ombres se trouvaient autour d'un autel pour une cérémonie de sacrifice pour les dieux.  
Au centre se trouvaient des pierres empilées teintées d'une couleur noir, mélange de cendre et de sang. Au pied de l'autel de pierre se trouvait des cranes de bœufs sur chaque côté. Et au dessus, un corps enroulé de bandelette blanche de la tête au pied gigotait dans tous les sens, des hurlements étouffés de douleur et de détresse s'élevaient dans les airs. Les pieds et poings étaient écartelés et attachés à des chaînes en or incrustées dans les pierres.  
Cet autel se trouvait au centre d'un hexagramme étoilé, dont au bout de chacune des six branches se tenait un ombre portant une longue robe à capuche, de couleur rouge sang, et dont la bordure était ornée d'un satin noir incrusté de pierres précieuses. Ces ombres portaient chacun un masque noir à spirale rouge où seules les trous des yeux étaient perforés. Et chacun d'entre eux murmuraient des incantations à voix basse créant un bourdonnement envoutant autour de la montagne.  
Le septième ombre par contre était à découvert. Un homme dans la quarantaine à la chevelure brun longue et hirsute et les yeux de la même couleur, portant une sorte d'armure de samouraï rouge sang, et dans ses mains gantées, une longue épée s'élevait au dessus du corps allongé sur l'autel avant de chantonner entre deux incantations :

_« - … Que les dieux puissent accepter ce sacrifice … » _

Un grondement se fit entendre, une éclaire traversa le ciel bleu pour frapper l'épée élevée avant de toucher le sacrifice humain éblouissant le sommet de la montagne, y engloutissant les sept ombres. Puis deux grognements sourds et inhumains se firent entendre avant de n'en laisser qu'un seul rugissement s'élever.  
La lumière qu'avait provoquée l'éclaire se dissipait peu à peu pour laisser l'image des six ombres à terre, le sacrifice humain totalement rigide et immobile.  
L'homme aux cheveux brun par contre était le seul à être resté debout, la couleur de ses yeux devint rouge où des virgules tournoyaient et ses dents furent remplacés par des crocs acérés surtout au niveau de ses canines. Et juste en face de lui, séparé par le corps allongé, de la chaleur intense émanait d'une forme gigantesque …

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

- Tu – c'est …  
- Ce que tu as vu est ce qui a causé le début de cette malédiction. La malédiction que subit ma famille, celle qui nous rend inhumain. éclaira Sasuke en se détachant de Naruto.  
- C'-c'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment un vamp-  
- La personne que tu as vu est mon ancêtre, Madara Uchiha, entouré de prêtres. commença le brun en coupant l'Uzumaki. Il y a plusieurs siècles, Madara était le chef d'un groupe de nomade à la recherche d'une bonne terre à fructifier et où ils pourraient vivre en paix en l'espace de quelques lunes. Mais avant chaque déplacement, ils pratiquaient une cérémonie – celle que tu as vu en est un – où ils remerciaient et demandaient la protection de leurs dieux en contre partie d'un sacrifice des plus précieux, l'âme humaine, raconta Sasuke d'une voix monotone.  
- Mais c'est débile de tuer des gens pour des choses qui n'existent pas ! s'offusqua Naruto.  
- Pour eux, ils existent. Plus le sacrifice a de la valeur à leurs yeux, plus les récompenses qu'ils reçoivent décuplent.  
- N'importe quoi !  
- Pourtant ils y croient. Et c'est pour cette raison que ce jour-là ils ont fait l'offrande d'une prêtresse du pays voisin où ils s'étaient installés. Et durant toute la cérémonie, elle prononçait des incantations pour invoquer un démon – la forme gigantesque que tu as vu – en même temps que les prêtres priaient pour la protection des leurs.  
- A qui la faute, marmonna le blond.  
- Seulement un des dieux s'était manifesté et a accordé ses pouvoirs à Madara pour qu'il puisse protéger les siens et la race humaine contre le démon libéré, mais en contre partie, lui et ses descendants ne pourraient plus être qualifié d'être humain, tout autant que ceux présents lors de l'accord.

- Durée de vie allongée, morphologie changée, nourriture consistant principalement à du sang, en d'autre termes-  
- Vampire, souffla Naruto qui venait de prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il apprenait.  
- Hn.  
- Ce genre d'information ne devrait pas être classé secret ultra-confidentiel ou quelque chose du genre ? demanda l'Uzumaki en fronçant ses sourcils. Je veux dire, c'est une histoire privée – celle de ta propre famille – et même si elle est un peu abracadabrante pour le commun des mortels, je ne trouve pas que ça soit le genre d'information qu'on partage avec n'importe qui.  
- Hn.  
- Mais alors … ne me dis pas que je suis spécial et que c'est pour ça que j'ai le droit de savoir, ricana Naruto, nous sommes dans la vie réelle pas dans un film à deux balles.  
- Je t'ai choisi. Sinon, je t'aurais bouffé puis tué, annonça Sasuke d'un ton le plus neutre possible, alors que Naruto palissait légèrement.  
- C'est une blague hein ? rigola nerveusement l'Uzumaki  
- Et si tu le divulgue à qui que ce soit, je te bouffe entier jusqu'à ce que tu meurs, d'ailleurs tu as très bon goût pour un Dobe, continua l'Uchiha en se léchant ses canines.  
- …

Bon, récapitulons.  
Je n'ai pas pris de drogue dernièrement, je n'ai pas encore fait d'overdose de ramen non plus, et comme je ne vois aucune grenouille géante verte sortir de l'ombre, c'est sûr, je ne rêve pas.  
Alors même si j'ai du mal à y croire, il est très probable que Sasuke soit … un vampire, il en a tous les traits caractéristiques. Et à moins d'être un grand hypnotiseur, il n'aurait pas pu me faire voir cette histoire d'offrande humaine. En plus un hypnotiseur sa te regarde mais ça ne te mord pas pour t'hypnotiser.  
En gros, tout ce qui s'est produit depuis que j'ai rencontré Sasuke se colle au surnaturel de toute cette histoire – du moins je l'espère, j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer un vrai vampire –. Le fait de le voir tout le temps, cette sensation d'une présence partout, ces voix qui ressemblent au sien, son club qui ressemble à l'antre de Dracula, mes douleurs au cou qui sont certainement des …

- Hey ! Tu m'as mordu ! s'exclama soudainement Naruto en mettant une main à son cou tandis que l'autre pointait le brun d'un doigt accusateur.  
- Hn.  
- Connard ! Ca ne se fait pas de mordre les gens sans leur accord ! C'est comme- c'est comme si tu me violais espèce de violeur de cou ! s'enragea le blond.  
- Ce n'est pas un viol si l'autre est consentant.  
- Je ne l'étais pas !  
- Tu ne t'es pas débattu. rétorqua Sasuke en haussant indifféremment ses épaules.  
- Tu m'as hypnotisé avec tes foutus yeux rouges ! grogna l'Uzumaki tout en croisant ses bras.  
- La première fois, oui, mais pas la deuxième ni tout à l'heure.  
- … Parce qu'en plus tu l'as fais plusieurs fois ! hurla d'indignation Naruto.  
- Fallait bien marquer ma propriété. répondit calmement le brun.  
- Ta prop- mais tu me prends pour un objet en plus ! s'emporta l'Uzumaki. Et qui t'as dis que je t'appartiens hein ? s'énerva le blond en fronçant dangereusement ses sourcils.  
- Non, tu n'es pas un objet, et oui, je t'ai « marqué en tant que ma propriété » pour ton propre bien, soupira l'Uchiha devant l'emportement de celui qu'il avait choisi. Il savait dès le début que ça n'allait pas être facile avec lui, mais il n'avait pas mesuré l'entêtement de Naruto. Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas tout simplement les choses comme elles venaient ?  
- Comment ça « pour mon propre bien » ? marmonna le blond suspicieusement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me perdre qu'il faut me marquer, s'entêta Naruto.  
- Ma famille n'est pas la seule à être atteinte de cette malédiction, souffla Sasuke songeusement. Les humains qui nous rencontrent tels que nous sommes véritablement sont en général traités de fous, d'autres le deviennent réellement, mais d'autres par contre ne disent rien de notre existence, mais nous poursuivent dans l'ombre. Dans la majorité des cas, notre communauté s'assure de faire passer un « accident » à ces « chasseurs ».

- Très peu d'humain s'approche de nous tout en sachant ce que nous sommes, et il est d'autant plus rare que ce soit nous qui nous nous approchons des humains, mais ça arrive. Et le 'marquage' de ces personnes n'est qu'une forme de protection, en mordant d'une manière précise un humain, notre odeur s'y imprègne en guise d'avertissement aux autres vampires pour qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas à ceux que l'on a choisi.  
- En gros vous agissez comme les chiens qui pissent sur les arbres pour marquer leur territoire, conclu Naruto.

- Et si je ne voulais pas ? demanda le blond. Et si je ne voulais pas être entraîné dans toute cette histoire ?  
- Si tel c'est le cas, il y a un moyen de « tout remettre en ordre ». répondit Sasuke sombrement. En t'amenant à Madara pour qu'il t''efface la mémoire.

- Ainsi, tu oublieras tout ce qui me concerne de près ou de loin, continua l'Uchiha d'un ton glacial.

**oO= à suivre = Oo**

_« Carlo le Calamar »_ = Personnage de Bob l'Eponge Carré, notamment Carlo qui est un … euh, calamar.

**Keinoe** : Je sais, c'était court, et plein de suspension. Mais ! J'ai retrouvé mes lunettes ! (ouaip, j'adore passer du coq à l'âne lol).

A là prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur **: Comme d'ab, ne faites pas attention aux fautes (j'imagine aussi que vous êtes habitués avec moi maintenant huhu).  
Petite remarque : ce chapitre a été écrit à la va-vite, on va dire, j'avais prévu un tout autre à la place mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute car je voulais rajouter celle-là ; et comme je voulais impérativement publier aujourd'hui en guise d'excuse pour mon long absence …

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Le choix**

Que gagnerais-je en continuant cette aventure ?  
La satisfaction de cette curiosité, cette obsession à propos des vampires, qui me ronge depuis si longtemps ? Pouvoir rester auprès de Sasuke et l'aimer ? La possibilité de m'évader d'une vie monotone ?  
Et que gagnerais-je en oubliant Sasuke ?  
La possibilité de rester auprès de ma famille et de mes amis ? Une vie normale et en sécurité ? Oublier que je suis bi ?

Quand on y réfléchit, faire un choix n'est jamais facile pour qui que ce soit. Quelque soit le choix à faire, il faut toujours s'attendre à faire face aux conséquences qu'il engendre. Dès fois on y gagne quelque chose, dès fois on y perd.  
Sasuke m'a expliqué que malgré le fait qu'il m'ait choisi, je suis encore libre de faire mon propre choix. Car, comme il l'a dit, il a fait attention à ne pas toucher mes veines en me mordant puisque le contacte de ses crocs directement sur mes veines signifie « l'officialisation de notre lien », mon accord y compris, et à partir de là, rien ne pourrait plus me séparer de lui.

Et moi, en tant qu'homme digne de ce nom, j'ai fais un choix. Sur un coup de tête certes, mais un choix quand même.  
Voilà pourquoi en ce moment même, je suis dans une voiture en direction du « Manoir Uchiha », avec Sasuke à mes côtés pour m'emmener voir Madara Uchiha, un vieux gars de plusieurs siècles. J'espère au moins ne pas rencontrer un crouton tout fripé et moisi.

Depuis notre départ de son appartement, aucun d'entre nous n'a plus dit un mot. Je ne sais pas pour Sasuke, mais moi je suis assez nerveux rien qu'en pensant à ce qui se passera là-bas.  
Même si je n'aime pas revenir sur mes mots ni sur une décision déjà prise, le « es-tu certain de ton choix » que Sasuke m'a lâché me fait douter quand même, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Pour être pris au dépourvu, y a pas à dire, je le suis.  
Je m'attendais à ce que le trajet soit long, qu'on irait en dehors de la ville, mais je me suis trompé. On n'a même pas fait dix minutes de route que l'on est déjà arrivé.  
J'imaginais aussi que le « Manoir Uchiha » était dans un style ancien, sombre, glauque, ou carrément gothique, surtout avec la nuit qui est tombée, mais là-dessus aussi je me suis gouré. Pour faire le tableau, un grand portail vert s'ouvre sur un beau petit paysage digne d'un Temple Zen.  
Le Manoir est grand, éclairé et en plus on ressent de loin qu'il est bien vivant. Je parie que c'est le genre d'endroit dont maman nous parlait souvent, où l'on devait passer nos vacances. J'ai même pu apercevoir des jolies marguerites dans le côté jardin !  
Franchement, ce lieu n'a rien de vampirique !  
Tiens, je me demande pourquoi Sasuke ne vit pas ici ?

- Coucou ! s'exclama joyeusement une voix au dos de Naruto le faisant sursauter.

Aah ! U-une … sucette géante ?

- Ouah ! Tobi est tout content de voir l'invité du petit Sasuke ! continua gaiement ladite sucette géante en sautillant presque autour du blond tétanisé.  
- Tobi, arrête, ordonna Sasuke avec agacement au jeune homme brun qui portait un masque à spirale orange.  
- Mais Tobi ne fait rien de mal ! couina Tobi. Tobi veut juste devenir ami avec l'invité du petit Sasuke ! C'est la première fois que Tobi voit un invité du petit Sasuke à la maison, continua le jeune homme tout en gesticulant.  
- Hn. Naruto, je te présente Tobi, un … cousin. Tobi, Naruto. fit simplement Sasuke en se tournant vers l'Uzumaki tandis que ce dernier ne fit que hocher la tête, encore fasciné par l'énergumène qu'était le cousin.  
- Tobi est content de faire la connaissance de mignon Naruto ! s'écria le brun masqué.  
- Euh … moi aussi, je crois, répondit Naruto maladroitement.

C'est moi ou il a l'air légèrement attardé ?

- On souhaiterait voir Madara, est-ce qu'il est là ? demanda Sasuke.  
- Oh, Tobi ne pense pas qu'il soit là. Papy Madara est parti rejoindre les autres papys pour « discuter de quelque chose que Tobi n'a pas à savoir ». fit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.  
- Hn.  
- Mais par contre il y a …  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru que de toute la lignée des Uchiha, mon idiot de petit frère soit celui qui nous ramènerait un « invité » en premier, coupa une voix.  
- … Itachi, grogna Sasuke en serrant les dents.  
- Heureux aussi de te revoir aussi petit frère, salua ironiquement un jeune homme quasi-identique à Sasuke mais un peu plus âgé et dont les cheveux, tenus en queue de rat, atteignaient ses épaules.  
- Oh ! Tu as fini de te reposer Itachi ? s'enthousiasma Tobi. Regarde ! Petit Sasuke nous a ramené un invité ! Et il s'appelle Naruto ! fit fièrement le jeune homme masqué.  
- Hn, je vois, constata calmement l'aîné tout en lorgnant de haut en bas le blond. Madara n'est pas disponible pour le moment, mais je peux tout aussi bien m'occuper de ton « ami », offrit Itachi.  
- Va te faire foutre, répondit Sasuke d'une voix sombre tout en se plaçant devant Naruto alors que ses yeux virait au rouge carmin tandis que ses crocs se montraient.  
- Ah, comme c'est beau l'amour fraternel, soupira lascivement Tobi. Allez, vient mignon Naruto ! Tobi va te faire faire la visite guidée ! s'exclama Tobi soudainement, en attrapant par la même occasion le bras de Naruto.  
- Attend, je- ! commença l'Uzumaki, qui au contacte de l'Uchiha disparu aussi tôt, ayant pour dernière image visuelle les yeux agrandis par la panique de Sasuke qui s'était retourné vers lui précipitamment.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Urgh ! Ma tête. C'est comme si on y a rajouté cinq tonnes de plombs en plus ! Elle est si lourde et j'ai l'impression très désagréable d'entendre une colonie d'abeille dans les oreilles.

- Tu sais, je suis assez épaté. C'est la première fois que je vois Sasuke réagir de cette manière, surtout envers un humain.  
- Ngh ? répondit Naruto en se tenant la tête puis en ouvrant ses yeux pour tomber sur un paysage pittoresque du haut d'une montagne où il faisait encore jour. O-où est-ce que … commença le blond en essayant de se focaliser sur son environnement puis sur Tobi qui était en face de lui, tandis que son corps se tanguait légèrement.  
- Nous qui aillons pour tradition de ne choisir que les notre ou tout du moins les plus puissants des autres espèces, je suis assez intrigué de savoir pourquoi Sasuke t'ai choisi. continua Tobi d'une voix si sérieuse et mature, complètement changé de celui du gamin jovial de quelques instants plus tôt.  
- Où suis-je ? Où est Sasuke ? Et qui êtes-vous ? cria Naruto sur ses gardes, une fois sa vison un peu plus stabilisé.  
- Disons que tu es quelque part, sur terre. Et ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour Sasuke, tu le retrouveras tout à l'heure. Pour ta dernière question, je suis juste quelqu'un qui souhaite te conseiller et t'avertir dans quoi tu t'es fourrés.

- Sache que Sasuke est attendu pour de grande chose au sein du clan Uchiha. Certes depuis quelques temps on l'a laissé vivre une « vie normale » auprès des humains pour profiter du peu de liberté qui lui reste, et se lier ou ne serait-ce que ramener un humain n'est pas du tout dans le programme.

- J'imagine qu'il t'a déjà parlé de l'effacement de la mémoire ? continua sombrement Tobi alors que Naruto hochait lentement la tête. Ce procédé n'affecte en général que les humains, mais si la volonté de celui ou celle à qui la mémoire va être effacée est assez forte, la mémoire de ceux de notre race qui a été en relation avec l'humain en question sera aussi effacée, du moins tout ce qui concerne cette personne.  
- Et où vous voulez en venir ? demanda Naruto en fronçant ses sourcils.  
- Si on t'efface la mémoire, Sasuke ne t'oubliera pas. Mais avec ta contribution, il sera apte à se concentré sur la tâche qui lui est destinée. En d'autres termes, ce que je te conseille c'est d'entraîner vos souvenirs dans l'oubli et vivre vos vies chacun de votre côté. Car vois-tu, une fois que ceux de notre race s'attachent à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose, il est difficile voire quasiment impossible de le lui enlever de la tête.  
- Et si Sasuke ne le veux pas ? Ou alors si je ne le faisais pas ? s'entêta l'Uzumaki.  
- Dans ce cas, il n'y aura pas d'autres choix que de demander à Itachi d'éliminer à nouveau un autre membre de sa famille.  
- Quoi ?! s'écria le blond alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'effroi.  
- Dans notre clan les sentiments et l'attachement sont faits pour les faibles, la preuve en est qu'Itachi a pu tuer facilement ses parents qui s'étaient entichés et un peu trop couvés Sasuke.  
- V-vous … i-il a ! M-mais ses parents ! bégaya Naruto en palissant.  
- Les sentiments n'ont pas leur raison d'être si nous voulons survivre dans ce monde. Et en tant que clan le plus important de notre race, il est de notre devoir de montrer l'exemple. Et s'il est nécessaire de le rappeler, nous n'hésiterons pas à réitérer nos actions, averti Tobi.

- Bien ! Maintenant, il est temps de rentrer sinon le petit Sasuke ne va pas être très content, continua joyeusement l'Uchiha en reprenant son attitude auparavant puis en attrapant à nouveau le bras de l'Uzumaki totalement pétrifié.

Bordel … dans quelle merde je me suis fourré …

- Naruto ? appela doucement la voix inquiète de Sasuke.  
- Ugh. Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais laisser Tobi me toucher, grommela Naruto en se massant les tempes. C'est pire que la grande roue, continua le blond en serrant les dents alors qu'il se mettait en position assise pour ensuite remarquer qu'en fait il se trouvait encore dans l'entrée du Manoir avec Sasuke qui était accroupi à ses côté, qu'Itachi n'était pas à l'horizon mais que Tobi, complètement amoché, avait valsé à quelques mètres d'eux.  
- Je n'aurais pas dû t'entraîné dans cette histoire. murmura Sasuke plus pour lui-même que pour Naruto en détournant le regard.  
- Tch ! Ne dit pas des conneries Teme ! sourit Naruto de toute ses dents tout en se relevant de toute sa hauteur. J'ai déjà pris ma décision et tu dois t'y faire.  
- Hn, crétin.  
- Tu m'auras collé à tes fesses pour un bon moment et c'est pas des bizarreries ou des menaces en tout genre qui vont faire changer d'idée un Uzumaki ! s'exclama le blond en levant son poing en l'air.  
- J'aurais plutôt imaginé être celui collé à tes fesses et non le contraire, taquina Sasuke.  
- P-pervers ! bafouilla Naruto en rougissant.  
- Hn. Inutile de s'attarder ici puisque Madara n'est pas là, fit Sasuke en reprenant son sérieux. Rentrons avant de faire une autre mauvaise rencontre.  
- Ok, se résigna l'Uzumaki en reprenant contenance. Mais dis, tu ne crois pas que c'est un problème qu'on n'ait pas rencontré au moins un responsable de ton clan ?  
- Itachi est le responsable du combat contre les « chasseurs », répondit le brun en serrant les dents. Et Tobi ne manquera pas de rapporté notre passage à Madara une fois de retour. Il n'y a pas de raison de rester ici plus de temps qu'il ne le faut, continua Sasuke sèchement.  
- Ok. Et pour Tobi, on ne va tout de même pas le laisser dans cet état ? demanda Naruto alors que Sasuke se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Je sens que cette aventure va être un sacré remue-ménage. Et il faudra que Sasuke m'explique aussi certains détails.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Ok, rappelons-nous un peu de ce que l'on a apprit au primaire : il y a respectivement le matin, midi, après-midi, soir, et nuit.  
Alors pourquoi, bon sang de bon soir, on est en après-midi, je dirais même vers seize heures, alors que dans le Manoir il faisait encore nuit !

- … Euh, Sasuke … commença Naruto avec incertitude, vite coupé par la sonnerie de notification de son téléphone.

Mais qu'est-ce que ? Vingt trois appels manqués et un message vocal de maman ? Ouch, je sens que ça va être chaud. J'espère au moins qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

_« Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ! Je te donne exactement vingt quatre heures pour venir à la maison, sinon j'envois ton cousin et des flics à tes trousses pour te ramener jeune homme ! »_ fit la voix de Kushina très énervée suivit d'un petit _« chérie calme-toi, il est peut-être chez des amis » _coupé par un _« je m'en fous ! Mon fils ne répond pas au téléphone, il a peut-être un problème et je le veux près de moi ici à la maison un point c'est tout ! »_ continua catégoriquement Kushina avant que la communication ne se coupe.

Merde.  
Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à maman ? Que son fils a choisi de vivre une aventure dangereuse ? Que j'ai décidé de suivre mon potentiel futur petit-ami dans sa maison familiale qui est de surcroit remplie de vampire ? Que lui aussi en est un et que je vais probablement emménager et vivre avec lui pour être en sécurité ?  
Ah, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas puisque je n'ai aucun droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon, si elle le savait – ou pire, si mon cousin surprotecteur le sait – les Uchiha seront bon pour la casse, vampire ou pas.

- Hum, Sasuke, je crois qu'il faut que je passe chez mes parents d'abord, annonça Naruto d'une toute petite voix légèrement tremblante.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe : **Mouaip, un petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui aussi. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de remplir la case en bas pour me faire savoir vos avis hehe !  
P.S. : Ne soyez pas triste, je n'ai pas oublié la réponse pour les reviews mais je vous le promets, ce sera plus tard (là je suis, comme le dit si bien le lapin blanc dans « Alice aux pays des merveilles », en retard en retard en retard !)

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur ****: **Nop, je n'ai pas encore eu de diplôme en langue française, alors oui, il y aura encore surement des fautes, donc n'y faites pas attention.  
Un grand Merci pour tous les revieweurs ! Vous, je vous adore !  
Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui mettent alerte et qui ajoutent aux favoris, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part ! Mais un petit review en plus ne serait pas de refus )

Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 10 : Les parents de Naruto**

Il y a des jours comme ça où l'on n'a pas envie d'affronter certaines choses.  
Pour les uns le résultat de leur examen, pour les autres le résultat de leur teste de grossesse, et pour moi ça se résume en trois mots : Maman en colère.  
Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose tout au long de ma vie, c'est que ma maman m'aime énormément, parfois un peu trop, mais c'est ce que j'adore chez elle, son amour inconditionnel.  
Mais comme toute chose, cet amour inconditionnel a aussi un revers on peut aussi le considérer comme l'effet direct, si vous voulez. Puisque apparemment, d'une manière ou d'une autre, « amour » rime avec « surprotection ».  
Quand j'étais jeune, j'appréciais cet amour que m'offrait ma mère. J'avais l'impression d'existé, d'être reconnu, d'être son centre du monde, son trésor le plus cher. Je me sentais aimé et adoré et j'avais l'impression que l'on ne pourrait jamais m'atteindre, que rien ni personnes ne pourraient me faire du mal.  
Mais à présent, je commence à me sentir étouffé par tant de surprotection. Sa constante surveillance me dérange, surtout maintenant que je suis un adulte. Je ne peux rien faire, même pas bouger, sans qu'elle ne le sache, et ça m'a fallut de beaucoup d'attention jusqu'à maintenant de garder une partie de ma vie privée secrète. Je me souviens même d'il y a même un moment où je soupçonnais qu'elle avait installé des caméras cachées chez moi. Elle avait su tout ce que j'avais fais ce jour là, et je peux vous assurer que l'odeur de joint sur ma chemise ne peux prouver en rien que j'avais fais payé deux streap-teaseuses pour un « show » à la maison.  
Mais bon, elle est ma mère, je n'en ai qu'une et je ne peux que l'aimer, ses gros défauts y compris.  
Même si j'ai droit à une hystérique quand il s'agit de ma santé. Vous imaginez ? Je me souviens de la fois où j'avais un petit bobo de rien du tout, elle m'avait forcé à rester alité pendant deux jours ! Comme si une petite égratignure allait me tuer – nous ne sommes pas à l'âge des pierres, il y a des pharmacies pour ça –.  
Mais allez donc dire tout ça à maman.  
J'avais essayé une fois et elle s'est énervée contre moi, et durant les quelques mois qui ont suivis j'en avais fais des cauchemars – le diable n'est rien à ses côtés quand elle s'énerve – et en plus j'ai dû attendre deux années de plus avant de pouvoir partir de chez mes parents.  
Bref, maman en colère égale moi en galère.  
Et si je me fie au son et au ton de sa voix, c'est bien la merde pour moi.

Je sais, j'aurais dû demander à Sasuke à venir avec moi – après tout il est mon excuse –, ça pourrait peut-être la calmer, mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Je veux affronter ça tout seul puisque j'en avais fais le choix.  
Et puis, il m'a dit qu'il allait s'occuper des mes affaires. Et oui, j'emménage avec Sasuke. C'est Karine qui va faire un infarctus si elle arrive à me voir emménager avec le bâtard.  
Car, oui également, j'emménage dans son appartement. Il ne voulait pas qu'on vive au Manoir. D'un côté je comprends assez bien avec l'énergumène qu'est Tobi – et j'imagine qu'il y en a d'autres comme lui aussi –. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait pas me donner un peu plus d'explication à propos de cette histoire de tâche qui lui est destinée. Il m'a juste dit qu'on en reparlerait plus tard.  
De toute façon, pour le moment j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Plus exactement, une maman à affronter.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

La maison de mes parents se trouve en dehors de la ville – à trois heures de route en voiture puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens d'accès –, dans un petit village plutôt campagnard où tout le monde se connait et se disent bonjour à chaque coin de rue. Certains ont tendance à dire en ce moment que c'est un trou perdu au milieu de nulle part, mais ce n'est pourtant pas le cas. Seuls ceux qui n'y étaient jamais allés disent cela. Certes c'est une petite campagne, mais il y a tout ce qui fait la modernité. Seulement, le paysage reste magnifique et la pollution des villes n'y est pas.  
Quand je viens ici, je me sens tellement bien, ressourcé et si apaisé, et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour affronter ce qui va suivre.

Après avoir dépassé le château d'eau énorme sculpté d'un renard géant à neuf queues – typique à notre village – qui est le centre même du village, je me dirige vers la petite colline où se trouve ma grande maison familiale, la maison du maire.  
Ah, j'ai surement oublié de vous dire un détail. Mon père est le maire du village, et disons que sa famille et celle de ma mère ont toujours eu beaucoup d'influence politiquement et socialement parlant.  
Pourquoi croyez vous que je vie seul dans une maison bien à moi en ville et que je n'ai même pas à travailler pour avoir quoi que ce soit ? – ça a du bon d'être fils unique, surtout un fils-à-maman –. Ce n'est pas que je sois quelqu'un de paresseux ou que je veuille abuser de ce « luxe » que m'offrent mes parents, bien au contraire, je veux leur prouver ma valeur, leur prouver que je suis un fils digne d'eux, mais comme je vous ai expliqué un peu plus tôt, ils ont tendance –surtout ma mère – à trop me couver et je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de le leur prouver.  
Qui plus est, en tant que fils unique, ils attendent aussi que je reprenne « l'affaire familiale ».  
Quand je pense au choix que j'ai fait, ça m'attriste un peu, mais je suis sûr et certain que mon cousin sera capable et digne de me remplacer pour ce que mes parents attendent de moi.

- NARUTO ! hurla soudainement une voix.  
- P-peut … plus … res-pirer … -prononça difficilement Naruto fortement enserré dans les puissants bras de Kushina.  
- Chérie, évite de tuer ton fils en l'étouffant, ricana un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Naruto mais en un peu plus vieux, et qui s'adossait à l'embrasure de la porte de la maison familiale du blond.  
- Tu n'as rien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Allez, dit moi quelque chose mon poussin ! s'écria Kushina, inquiète, en prenant les épaules de son fils puis en le secouant violement.  
- Ma-aman, arrê-ête ! Pa-p-pa … se-cours ! supplia le jeune homme totalement secoué – littéralement parlant –.  
- Ca suffit chérie, la tête de ton fils va se dévisser sinon, rigola franchement Minato – le père de Naruto –. Et rentrez tous les deux au lieu de faire un cinéma dehors, continua-t-il.  
- Qui fait du cinéma où ?! Minato ! Revient ici immédiatement si tu oses me redire ça en face ! s'énerva Kushina en relâchant les épaules de son fils, mais en gardant une poigne de fer sur le bras de ce dernier, puis en le trainant à sa suite vers la maison.

… Peut-être que je pourrais leur en parler une prochaine fois ? …

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Papa, tu es mon sauveur.  
S'il y a une personne en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle sur cette terre, c'est bien mon père.  
Je l'admire beaucoup pour plein de chose comme sa droiture, son intelligence, sa gentillesse, son calme en tout occasion, mais surtout pour son courage d'avoir pu supporter maman tout au long de ces années. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait !  
Il n'y a pas à dire, mon père est mon héro !  
D'ailleurs, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui que je peux encore vivre seul à la grande ville. Il m'a beaucoup « aidé » à convaincre maman. J'avais entendu malgré moi le « sexe partout dans la maison à n'importe quelle heure » et le « tout nu, tout chaud dans la cuisine ». Brr, effrayant si vous voulez mon avis. Et heureusement que maman a un très bon sixième sens pour savoir quand je suis dans le coin et surtout heureusement qu'ils sont habillés en ce moment même. Pas besoin de m'effrayer plus que je ne le suis n'est-il pas ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, papa a réussi à calmer maman en l'embrassant – je me suis retourné quand il s'est rapproché d'elle, mais je pari que c'était ça – et en lui disant d'aller préparer un bon ramen pour moi.  
Moi je dis, papa a un pouvoir magique puisque maman est repartie vers la cuisine très calme et tout rouge avec le grand sourire que j'ai hérité d'elle.

- Maintenant, explique moi ce qui s'est passé fiston, commença posément Minato tout en invitant son fils à venir au salon.  
- Rien de bien grave, j'étais juste chez quelqu'un.  
- Ah, et c'est qui ? Ta mère a pourtant déjà appelé Kiba et Sakura s'ils savaient où t'étais mais apparemment ni eux ni les autres ne le savent.  
- Euh, c'est que j'étais chez Sasuke et ils ne le connaissent pas.  
- D'accord, et c'est qui ce Sasuke ? demanda Minato en relevant un sourcil en voyant son fils rougir d'un coup.

Merde, merde, merde !  
J'avais oublié que papa ne sait encore rien à propos de Sasuke !

- Il est … euh, un … ami ? Un nouvel ami à moi, expliqua Naruto en détournant son regard puis en se grattant l'arrière de son crâne tout en rougissant un peu plus.  
- Et en quel honneur le rougissement fiston ? s'enquit Minato en regardant intensément son fil avec un sourire dans le genre « je sais même si tu ne me le dis pas ».

… Je déteste mon père …

- De quoi parliez-vous les garçons ? demanda Kushina en apportant trois bol de ramen. Et pourquoi tu rougis comme ça mon poussin ? Vous parliez de Sasuke ? continua innocemment la rousse en recevant un regard noir de reproche et de gêne de son fils, et un autre amusé et complice de son mari.

Pitié, que quelqu'un arrête ce massacre de mon bouclier anti-gêne !

- Bon, et bien puisque vous semblez vouloir classer votre discussion dans la catégorie « discussion entre homme », veux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris à ne pas me laisser un signe de vie Naruto ?  
- J'étais chez Sasuke, marmonna tout simplement Naruto en boudant légèrement.  
- Oh je vois, mais ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas me laisser un message mon chéri ! gronda Kushina. Surtout que tu y es resté toute la nuit ! Oh je parie que vous l'aviez fait ! s'exclama la rousse tandis que Naruto rougissait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
- Alors comme ça mon fils a perdu sa virginité de l'autre côté ? s'amusa Minato alors que la mâchoire de Naruto était prête à rencontrer le sol.  
- Ne fait pas cette tête mon poussin, j'ai déjà tout raconté à ton père, et il est tout à fait d'accord avec moi en ce qui concerne la beauté de Sasuke.  
- Mais … comment … ?  
-Tu sais, la dernière fois quand je vous ai surpris, j'avais pris une petite photo souvenir, c'est qu'ils sont bien utiles ces téléphones portables dès fois, sourit grandement Kushina en montrant son portable dont le fond d'écran est la photo de Naruto et Sasuke dans une position très explicite.  
- Maman ! C'est gênant, efface ça ! implora Naruto.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Je trouve ça bien mignon moi. argumenta la rousse en cachant derrière son dos l'appareil.

- Tu devrais me le présenter un de ces jours fiston. J'aurais deux ou trois mots à lui dire.

- Dis papa, ça ne te dérange pas que je, euh, m'intéresse à un homme ? demanda Naruto d'une toute petite voix.  
- Je ne peux que respecter ton choix Naruto. Et de toute façon, avec notre famille ce genre de chose ne pose aucun problème, répondit Minato en lançant un clin d'œil à son fils.

Bon, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à perdre et rien à craindre. Autant se lancer.

- Papa, maman, commença Naruto avant de regarder ses parents qui étaient encore plongés dans leur bol de ramen, j'emménage avec Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Vous savez, aujourd'hui je peux témoigner d'un miracle. Je suis un miraculé.  
Je n'aurais jamais cru m'en sortir vivant, ou même intacte de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mis.  
J'étais certains de recevoir une belle grosse engueulade de ma mère et peut-être aussi le premier énervement de mon père à mon égard quand je leur ai annoncé que j'allais vivre avec un homme et qu'en plus je risquais de ne plus trop pouvoir leur donner de mes nouvelles, et tout ça sans leur consulter, leur imposant tout simplement ma décision.  
Mais voilà, papa a tout simplement sourit, et maman a juste lancé un « ah bon ? » amusé avant de me donner un collier – dont le pendentif en cristal avait la même couleur que mes yeux – qui était dans sa poche en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et que si j'avais le moindre soucis, ils seraient toujours là pour moi et que pour que je n'oubli pas cela je n'avais qu'à garder le collier sur moi.  
Bref, ma liberté en échange d'un collier, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce moment je suis sur la route du retour directement à l'appartement de Sasuke. Et ce qui me dérange, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ça va faire des heures et des heures que je suis sur la route, et pourtant je ne suis pas encore arrivé.  
Le paysage se défile et pourtant c'est comme si je revenais au même point.  
… Je déteste conduire …

- Ce sont donc eux tes parents, annonça une voix familière qui fit sursauter Naruto en l'envoyant hors de la route avant d'y faire un tête-à-queue.  
- Putain de bordel de merde ! jura Naruto à haute voix en tapant rageusement sur le volant. Mais ça va pas de me foutre la frousse comme ça ! hurla l'Uzumaki en lançant un regard noir à la personne à ses côtés.  
- Hn.  
- Quoi « Hn » ? Vous ne savez dire que ça dans votre famille ou merde !  
- Merde, taquina la personne à côté du blond en lui lançant un rictus amusé.  
- Itachi, je te conseille vivement de me dire immédiatement ce que tu me veux ou sinon, je te jure, vampire ou pas, je te botte ton cul en dehors de ma voiture ! s'énerva Naruto.  
- Impulsif hn ? J'étais venu t'avertir de certaines choses …  
- C'est pas vrai, toi aussi ? coupa le blond.  
- Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, il y aura pas mal de choses encore plus intéressantes qui vont se dérouler prochainement.

- J'avoue que je suis assez ravi que pour une fois mon petit frère t'ais choisi, Uzumaki, sourit diaboliquement Itachi avant de disparaitre d'un coup, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une plume noire.  
- C'est quoi encore ce délire ? grogna Naruto.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe : **Un grand hommage, dans un tout petit chapitre, à tous les parents qui lisent (s'il y en a). Je voulais faire un chapitre tout doux, tout mignon – ce ne sont certainement pas les seuls termes qualifiant ce chapitre hehe – spécialement consacré aux parents de Naruto. Et j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser un review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensiez.

A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur **:Que dire de plus qu'un gros Mea Culpa pour les fautes.  
Un grand merci pour les reviewers, à ceux qui suivent ma fic, qui la mettent en favoris etcétéra.

Pas trop de blabla pour aujourd'hui, et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : Vivre avec un vampire**

Mon emménagement s'est plutôt bien déroulé, je crois. A mon arrivé, tous mes affaires étaient déjà déballés, installés et rangés à leur place. Je n'avais pratiquement plus rien à faire. Je suis certain que si Sasuke s'investit dans un service de déménagement, il fera fortune rapidement !  
Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que je ne vois pratiquement rien appartenant à Sasuke dans son appartement. Pas de photo, pas d'effet personnel, rien de rien, même pas un caleçon qui traîne – ça m'étonnerait grandement que Sasuke soit un grand adepte du style commando, bien que j'ai rien contre l'idée, si vous voulez mon avis –. Sérieusement, rien n'indique que je suis chez lui, c'est surtout comme si j'étais chez moi avec tous mes affaires partout. Ce qui est intriguant dans tout ça, c'est cette impression que j'ai d'être en plus à la maison – j'entends par là mon ex-chez-moi –. Je me sens un peu trop chez moi alors que je viens à peine d'arriver. Il y a ma clé sur la table basse près du canapé, exactement à la même emplacement dont j'ai l'habitude de la déposer dans mon ancienne maison, il y a ma brosse à dent mise en équilibre sur mon gobelet de douche en forme de grenouille dans la salle de bain, il y a aussi mes ramen rangés au-dessus de la cuisinière, tiens, je ne serais même pas étonné si je retrouve un paquet de chewing-gum dans un coin du canapé – j'ai tendance à en laisser traîner lorsque je regarde des films, ça fait toujours une bonne partie de chasse aux trésors après –.  
Et oui, il n'y a pas que lui qui peut laisser des « marques d'appartenance » sur son passage. Moi aussi je peux bien laisser mes « traces » dans mon sillage où que ce soit et sur quoi que ce soit, du moment que ça me plaît – non, je ne parle pas d'urine bande de crétin, je ne suis pas un chien –.

Bien que cet appartement soit identique à celle de Karin et Suigetsu qui vivent juste à côté, et même si j'ai tendance à laisser mes « traces » chez eux aussi, comme le dit si bien ma chère cousine, cet endroit est totalement différent de tous les lieux où j'ai pu squatter. Ici je me sens bien, chez moi, avec Sasuke.  
Ah, ma cohabitation avec Sasuke.  
Vous imaginez ?  
Vivre avec un vampire, et potentiel premier petit-ami de surcroit !  
On voit immédiatement le tableau s'illustrer en tête, en deux mots « aventure » et « sexe ». Et bien, vous savez quoi, c'est exactement ce que j'espère et ce que j'attends, depuis quelques minutes déjà.  
Comme j'avais prévu de ranger mes affaires, et puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, je m'ennuie.  
J'aurais bien aimé discuter un peu avec Sasuke de notre situation et tout, mais il a l'air de ne pas vouloir en discuter.  
En fait, il a même l'air de ne pas vouloir quoi que ce soit du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis notre départ du Manoir, Sasuke est un peu plus silencieux. Il n'a jamais été bavard, du peu que je connais, mais au moins auparavant il était un peu plus « vivant ».  
Pour vous donner un aperçu, depuis mon arrivé il n'a rien dit du tout. C'était à peine s'il m'a regardé, comme pour vérifier si j'étais bien de retour, mais après ça, rien. Même pas une petite insulte ni même un sous-entendu. Vautré – élégamment je vous prie – sur le canapé, il m'a juste regardé avec ses yeux noirs puis il détourné son regard vers la fenêtre me laissant le loisir de découvrir tout seul l'appartement.  
Je me demande s'il regrette de m'avoir proposé ce choix. Ou peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis ? Qu'il s'est trompé et que finalement je ne suis pas celui qu'il voulait ?  
Si c'est le cas, bah tant pis pour lui ! Maintenant que ma décision est prise, je n'ai pas l'intention de le lâcher !

- Hum, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Naruto, debout face au brun encore sur le canapé.

- Sasuke, je m'ennui ! couina plaintivement le blond tout en se laissant tombé comme une loque à côté de l'Uchiha.

- Dis, on pourrait pas faire un truc ? continua-t-il sans prendre en compte le manque de réponse de son interlocuteur.

- Tu pourrais pas me montrer d'autres trucs de vampire ? Pas le genre de trucs qu'on voit déjà à la télé hein ! Ça ferait trop 'effets spéciaux' et pas réel. Quoi que j'aimerais bien te voir transformé moi. Est-ce que tu peux te transformer en chauve-souris ou en d'autres animaux suceurs de sang ?  
- Dobe.  
- Hm, je ne te vois pas trop en un autre animal à part en chauve-souris, ou peut-être en chat à la rigueur mais seulement les chats ça sucent pas de sang alors ça fait pas une bonne couverture pour vous, continua Naruto en fronçant ses sourcils tout en se grattant la joue de son index.  
- Dobe !  
- Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu te transforme en moustique ou en puce ! s'exclama le blond en se retournant vers Sasuke.  
- Je sors, annonça tout simplement l'Uchiha en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
- Hein ? Comment ça tu « sors » ? Où tu va ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je peux venir avec toi ?  
- Non.  
- Mais pourquoi ! bouda le blond. Moi je veux y aller, je m'ennuie et j'ai plus rien à faire ici, insista Naruto en croisant ses bras.  
- Je pars chercher de la « nourriture ».  
- Mais il y a déjà des ramen non ? En plus tu sais bien les préparer, argua l'Uzumaki, ce qui lui a valu un regard insistant de l'Uchiha.

- Ah ! Cette « nourriture » là ! Mais je suis là moi ! Pourquoi tu ne me suces pas ? Tu l'as déjà fais non ? interrogea le blond avant de rougir fortement, les yeux élargis en comprenant soudainement le sens de sa phrase.  
- Hn. Malheureusement je ne te l'ai pas encore fais mais si tu veux, tu pourras toujours me « nourrir » après, taquina Sasuke en s'adossant au mur près de la porte tout en reluquant intensément une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Naruto.  
- P-pervers ! Je ne parlais pas de « ça » ! Je te parle de me mordre et d'aspirer mon …  
- Hm, tu aimes les mordillages ? coupa l'Uchiha en se pourléchant les lèvres avant de s'avancer vers Naruto de la même manière qu'un prédateur.

Je sais, j'espérais et j'attendais ce tournant aujourd'hui, mais euh, là je ne suis plus si certain au fait.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Un vampire, ça mord, ça suce, ça lèche.  
Permettez-moi de vous l'expliquer. Un vampire se doit de mordre sa source de nourriture pour y accéder. Ensuite il devra sucer le sang – la nourriture – afin de se sustenter. Et enfin, il se doit de lécher l'endroit où il s'est servi afin d'effacer toute trace de morsure – leur salive ayant une étrange propriété régénérant pour masquer leur passage –.  
Par contre, un Sasuke, ça mord, ça suce, ça lèche.  
Détrompez-vous, il y a bien une différence. D'abord, il mord, et pas à un seul endroit, et en plus je peux vous dire que ça fait un mal de chien – tout en restant excitant –. Ensuite il suce, je ne vous fais pas le topo mais au grand jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu une telle fellation ! Et enfin, il lèche. Je n'aurais jamais cru que lécher cette partie de mon corps m'apporterais un orgasme si puissant !

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que mon vampire de petit-ami/sex-friend officiel me plaît énormément. J'ai beaucoup apprécié même si on ne l'a pas fait en planant dans les airs ou encore sur le plafond, ni même dans un cercueil mais normalement, comme tout être humain qui se donne mutuellement du plaisir – je pense que je m'en suis même très bien sorti pour ma première fellation à voir les traits de plaisir que Sasuke avait –. Et je suis reconnaissant envers lui de me laisser un peu de temps avant de passer à l'étape suivante. J'avais beau être excité et tout, mais je reste quand même un vierge effarouché dans ce domaine là. Certes, j'accepte totalement ma bisexualité mais entre accepter et faire le premier pas – quoi que je dirais que j'ai déjà fais un micro-pas –, il y a tout un monde.

Maintenant que je suis « rassasié » de la partie sexe – Sasuke aussi j'imagine, quoi que lui il en a profité pour manger en plus –, il ne reste plus que ma dose d'aventure avec mon vampire.  
Mais vu notre état post-coïtal sur le lit qu'on avait rejoint plus tôt, et vu ses bras autour de mes hanches et ses lèvres qui picorent sur mon cou, au diable l'aventure, moi je veux encore rester comme ça pour pas mal de temps.

- Dis Sasuke.  
- Hn ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui va réellement se passer quand on officialisera notre lien ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y aura des effets directs sur moi ?  
- Une fois notre lien officialisé, tout le monde saura que tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens grâce à une marque, expliqua Sasuke tout en continuant à mordiller le cou de Naruto.  
- Et cette ngh – ah marque elle est comment ? questionna le blond en gémissant.  
- Elle est pareille au tatouage humain, éclaira Sasuke une main agrippant une partie de la hanche de Naruto et l'autre caressant son ventre plat. Et elle est unique à chaque être, souffla le brun en remontant sa main qui caressait vers le torse du blond, y pinçant une des bouts de chaire déjà bien dressée.  
- Ahn, toi aussi tu en auras ?  
- Hn.  
- Ca sera sur un endroit que tout le monde verrait ? demanda l'Uzumaki en se retournant pour faire face à l'Uchiha, puis en retraçant de son doigt suivi de ses yeux bleus déchainés le visage, descendant vers le cou, continuant vers le torse pour s'arrêter à l'emplacement du cœur de Sasuke qui émettait de très lente battement.  
- Nul ne le sait.  
- Dis Sasuke.  
- Hn ?  
- Est-ce que je vais me transformer en vampire ?  
- Le souhaites-tu ?  
- J'sais pas.  
- N'y pense pas. Rendors-toi, susurra Sasuke avant que ses yeux ne changent de couleur.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Vous connaissez l'expression « avoir un squelette caché dans son armoire » ? Et bien, figurez vous que cet adage est tout aussi bien applicable chez les humains comme chez les vampires, littéralement. Mais remplacez le « squelette » par Tobi ou Itachi, au choix, dans le cas des Uchiha. C'est qu'ils en ont de drôle de manière cette famille.  
Ils n'utilisent quasiment jamais les moyens conventionnels pour entrer ou sortir d'un endroit comme il le faut ma parole ! Sasuke m'a expliqué que grâce à un parchemin spécial, il a pu – et a dû – apposer un passage 'inter-dimensionnel' ou un truc du genre, entre son appartement et le Manoir. Bon, je sais, vous allez me dire qu'ils ne sont pas humains, et s'ils le font, c'est qu'ils en ont la faculté, ou encore que je vis chez un Uchiha alors c'est à moi de m'habituer à eux et leurs manières et non le contraire, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent quand ils apparaissent d'un coup et te tombent dessus sans prévenir – cas de Tobi qui voulait me faire un « gros câlin », Sasuke avait fini par l'envoyer valser dans le décor –ou encore lorsqu'ils te reluquent pendant que tu te changes et ne te font signe de leur présence que lorsque ton caleçon que tu allais mettre se trouve remonté au niveau de tes genoux – cas d'Itachi que Sasuke, qui avait entendu un bruit, avait failli tuer –.

Depuis les deux jours que je vis avec Sasuke, Tobi n'a pas arrêté de nous rendre visite. La première fois, il était arrivé alors que moi et Sasuke étions encore au lit en train de nous câliner. Il était sorti de nulle part et ensuite il nous a sauté dessus – littéralement – pour « faire un câlin de groupe lui aussi ».  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de Tobi, il n'a plus eu cette personnalité de la dernière fois. Il a gardé son attitude de gamin depuis. Il a même eu l'idée de m'inviter à jouer à cache-cache dans l'appartement – au grand damne de Sasuke –, et c'est comme ça qu'il m'avait montré le passage dans l'armoire.

Ce matin, Itachi était arrivé – par l'armoire, lui aussi – pour nous voir et passer un peu de temps avec nous et surtout pour faire un peu plus ample connaissance avec moi il paraît, ce que Sasuke n'a pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier. D'ailleurs il a l'air d'être très tendu, voire même sur le qui-vive depuis que son frère est là.  
Moi ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais peut-être rougir un peu en repensant dans la tenue dans laquelle il m'avait vu ce matin et la façon dont il m'avait regardé.

Vous vous étonnez que je sois calme hein ?  
Être entouré de vampires, se faire 'câliné' par un malade à double personnalité et boire du chocolat chaud en la compagnie d'un psychopathe qui a assassiné ses propres parents ne me fait en effet ni chaud ni froid.  
Que voulez-vous. J'ai été élevé dans une famille de dingue avec un grand-père pervers, une grand-mère à la très forte personnalité, des parents surprotecteurs, une cousine timbrée, un cousin membre d'un gang, et j'en passe. Sans parler de mon entourage ! Une meilleure amie qui a un crochet de droite d'enfer, un meilleur ami qui passe son temps libre à parler aux chiens, et d'autres encore mais ça serait trop long de tous les énoncer.  
En d'autres termes, là où les gens normaux auraient dû se faire dans leur froc, moi je suis là à siroter avec classe – oui, j'en ai si je veux ! – mon délicieux chocolat chaud.  
Et de toute manière pourquoi craindrais-je quoi que ce soit ? Depuis mon enfance je me suis toujours mis dans de beau drap et pourtant j'en sors toujours quasiment indemne. Pourquoi ça changerait ? Ce n'est pas une bande de vampire qui impressionnera le grand Naruto Uzumaki !

- Tu aurais fais un bon comédien mais un mauvais joueur de poker Uzumaki, se moqua doucement Itachi qui admirait depuis quelques minutes l'expression faciale changeante du blond et celui haineux de son frère alors qu'ils étaient tous installés dans la salle à manger.  
- Euh …  
- Maintenant que tu lui as parlé, dégage, trancha glacialement Sasuke.  
- Hn. Que de manière mon chère Sasuke. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de récolter les informations nécessaires sur ton ami que tu me demandes déjà de partir, se plaignit faussement Itachi.  
- Tu voulais lui parler, c'est fait, alors dégage, répéta à nouveau le cadet.  
- Tch, idiot de petit frère, ricana l'aîné alors que ses yeux révélèrent soudainement des virgules tournoyantes dirigés vers Sasuke qui se figea les yeux écarquillés, puis se tendit et trembla d'un coup.  
- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ! Sasuke ! appela Naruto en attrapant ce dernier par son bras puis en le secouant légèrement. Il va pas bien ! Sasuke ! Bordel arrête ça Itachi ! s'énerva le blond en ressentant une rage totalement inconnue et dévastatrice monter lentement en lui.  
- A une seule condition blondinet, que tu me suives, réplica Itachi, un rictus machiavélique plaqué au lèvre.  
- … Ok. Mais arrête ce que tu lui fais d'abord, se résigna l'Uzumaki en se serrant les dents.  
- Rejoins-moi dans la chambre et je le libèrerais, concéda l'aîné des Uchiha tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

- Mais fait chier Sasuke ! J'te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! couina Naruto, debout face au lit en faisant de grandes gestes alors que Sasuke était tout simplement assis tout au bord, le visage complètement fermé et les bras croisés.  
- Hn.  
- Alors putain, arrête de faire la tête comme ça ! geignit le blond.  
- Il a utilisé ses sharingan sur toi.  
- Mais je te dis pour la Énième fois qu'il ne m'a rien fait ! Et c'est quoi ça, « sharingan » ?  
- Ce connard t'as sûrement effacé la mémoire, annonça froidement Sasuke en se levant avant d'être interrompu par son téléphone, puis en lançant un « je sors » sans appel à Naruto avant de partir sans se retourner.  
- Nan mais quelle tête de mule ! grommela l'Uzumaki.

C'est pas possible ce mec !  
Je lui ai bien raconté tout ce qui s'est passé, mais non, il ne veut rien savoir. Il croit fermement qu'Itachi m'a hypnotisé ou un truc du genre. Mais pourtant il ne m'a rien fait !  
Je m'attendais bien sûr à un piège ou quelque chose dans le même style – sinon pourquoi avoir conditionné la « libération » de Sasuke –, mais rien.  
Arrivé dans la chambre, Itachi ne m'a ni mordu, ni m'a fait chanter, ni même m'a touché. Il m'a juste dit qu'apparemment j'étais quelqu'un d'important pour son petit frère, et c'est tout. Rien de plus. Et le temps de retourner vers la salle à manger que Sasuke avait déboulé en trombe dans la chambre, un aura noir et immense émanant de lui, ses yeux pareils à ceux de son frère.  
Itachi, lui, avait tout juste sourit dans le genre « j'ai eu ce que je voulais », puis il s'était dirigé vers l'armoire avant d'y disparaître.  
Et depuis ça, Sasuke n'arrête pas de bouder.  
J'y peux rien moi s'il ne veut rien y croire !

Bon, et qu'est-ce que je vais foutre moi maintenant ? Je ne vais tout de même pas rester cloitré dans cet appart toute la journée !  
Déjà je ne peux plus vraiment passez beaucoup de temps avec ma famille ou mes amis à cause de cette soi-disant « danger », et là il me laisse seul comme un con !  
Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour un peu de compagnie. Et de préférence, pas Tobi, ni Itachi ni qui que ce soit ayant un rapport avec toute cette merde.  
Et puis, pourquoi ne sortirais-je pas, moi ?

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Sasuke ? demanda une voix féminine.

… Il ne manquait plus que ça, même pas un pas dehors …

- Euh, salut Karin.  
- Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Vous êtes amis ? Amants ? Ensemble ? enchaina Karin.  
- Attends, tu n'y es pas-  
- Tu m'expliqueras tout ça en route ! coupa la jeune femme. Allez, viens on va chez les « vieux ». Yahi est de retour et il a insisté à préparer un party à l'improviste, tu le connais. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas déjà là-bas, piailla Karin en entrainant son cousin qui ne réussit à en placer une.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe **: Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Drôle ? Mignon ? Intriguant ? Chiant ? Pas assez long ?  
N'oubliez pas de remplir la case en bas pour me laisser vos reviews !

A la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur ****:** Un petit rappel, tous les personnages, marques ou autres énoncés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Dans ce chapitre, il y aura surement plus de fautes que dans les autres étant donné qu'il est plus long. Je m'en excuse d'avance (des fautes mais pas de la longueur hein).  
Un gros merci pour tous les reviewers, je vous répondrais individuellement un peu plus tard, en ce moment je suis légèrement débordée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 12 : Des secrets révélés**

Revenir à cet endroit me rend toujours aussi nostalgique.  
Quand j'étais plus jeune – plus exactement jusqu'à mes quatre ans – je vivais avec mes grands-parents. Ils ont dû m'élever ici, à la campagne, car j'étais atteint d'une étrange maladie qui jusqu'à maintenant on ne connaît l'origine.  
Mes parents n'avaient pas pu s'occuper de moi puisque … en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils m'ont laissé avec les « vieux ». Et étrangement je ne leur en veux pas. C'est comme si tout au fond de moi je savais pertinemment pourquoi ils m'ont laissé entre les mains de mes grands-parents.  
Et de toute manière, j'ai très peu de souvenir concernant mon enfance d'avant cet âge.  
Quand j'y réfléchis, la seule chose qui me revient concernant cette étrange maladie, c'est que je faisais beaucoup de cauchemar la nuit au point où j'avais du mal à m'endormir tout seul. Personne n'a jamais su – ou du moins n'a voulu me dire – pourquoi je faisais ces mauvais rêves. J'en devenais même insomniaque à un moment de ma vie.  
Et le seul souvenir agréable qui me revient concernant cette partie de mon enfance, c'est la visite de mon cousin Yahiko. J'avais bien sûr eu la visite de mes parents, mais étrangement durant ces temps là, leur présence ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Comme s'ils étaient pour moi de parfaits étrangers.  
Par contre, quand Yahiko venait me voir, j'étais toujours tellement heureux. Comme si je retrouvais l'être qui m'étais le plus cher au monde, mon ami, mon frère.  
Tous les deux, on a toujours eu un lien très spécial et très fort. Et même s'il est de cinq ans mon aîné, il a toujours été celui qui me comprenait, qui savait, sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, ce que j'avais au fond du cœur ou ce que je ressentais.  
Il a toujours été capable de voir à travers le masque que je portais très souvent durant mon enfance. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, ou quand je me fâchais contre mes parents, ou encore quand ils me grondaient, Yahiko a toujours été celui qui recollait les pots cassés en moi.

Et même maintenant, je porte un grand estime à mon cousin plus que qui que ce soit dans ma famille – mis à part mes parents avec qui je me suis énormément rapproché depuis le temps, bien évidemment –.  
Durant la fin de mes années de lycée, Yahiko m'avait annoncé qu'il faisait désormais partie d'un gang dénommé « Akatsuki » dont la principale activité est « d'amener la paix ».  
Personnellement, j'ai rien contre l'Akatsuki. Mais ce que je n'apprécie pas c'est qu'à cause d'elle Yahiko a dû s'éloigner de moi. Il ne passe plus très souvent me voir, et il fait de très longs voyages fréquemment.  
Bien que je trouve que leur objectif soit louable, la manière dont ils s'y prennent reste assez douteuse. Qui, recherchant la paix favoriserait l'extension du marché noir ? Ou encore inciterait les gens à prier « Jashin » ? Ou aussi à convaincre au peuple que la bombe, c'est de l'art ? (Et oui, l'Akatsuki regroupe des jeunes activistes œuvrant pour différentes causes quelque peu farfelues).  
Yahiko, pour sa part, je sais bien qu'il veut se la jouer à la Robin des Bois mais à mon avis c'est pas avec l'Akatsuki qu'il arrivera à quoi que ce soit.  
Qui plus est, il y eu un temps où j'ai pu faire la connaissance de ses membres, mais rien qu'à voir leur tête, le mot « paix » est certainement de très très loin le premier mot à venir en tête. On aurait dit plutôt une bande de jeune qui veut se la jouer au plus dur. Il n'y a qu'à voir mon cousin qui ressemble plus à une racaille avec tous ses piercings, qui en a en tout et pour tout quinze sur le visage – je ne parle même pas de ceux que cachent ses vêtements –. Un autre de ses potes de l'Akatsuki qui ne formule une phrase sans injures et qui se dit être un fervent serviteur d'un dieu qui n'existe même pas. Ou aussi d'un autre qui vendrait surement sa propre mère en échange d'une bonne liasse de billet …

Bref, je ne veux pas entrer dans les fréquentations de mon cousin, c'est son choix et c'est sa vie. Le plus important pour moi c'est qu'il soit de retour, que je vais pouvoir le revoir avant tout.  
Je n'aime pas lui cacher des choses, mais j'espère qu'il n'en saura rien à propos de mon histoire avec Sasuke.  
La seule fois où je lui avais présenté une de mes petites-amies, la fille en a fait une syncope après avoir fait une petite « discussion en privée » avec lui … même pas quelques heures après on a rompu. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je n'en voulais pas à Yahiko.  
Par contre, avec Sasuke, j'ai déjà fais mon choix. Et il y a pas mal de choses en jeux. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Hey, t'es pas heureux d'aller revoir Yahiko, Naru ? demanda Karine alors qu'elle remontait d'un geste automatique ses lunettes noires d'une main, l'autre maniant le volant de sa voiture pour se garer.  
- Uh huh, acquiesça le blond en regardant la maison de ses grands-parents qui lui faisait face et où plusieurs voitures stationnaient déjà.  
- Naruto ? appela doucement la jeune femme.  
- Hm ?  
- … Non, rien, répondit Karin tout en sortant de sa voiture.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

- … comprends pas comment vous pouvez accepter ça ?! s'écria une voix.  
- Calme-toi, il n'y a rien à -  
- Comment ça me calmer ?! Vous m'annoncez que vous le lâchez carrément dans la gueule du loup et vous voulez que je me calme ?! coupa la voix.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi tous ces hurlements ? demanda Karin en ouvrant la porte pour faire face à une atmosphère très tendue.  
- Franchement, ça sert à quoi la valise ? C'est pas comme si tu allais rester un mois ici, bougonna Naruto en trainant une lourde valise à sa suite, avant de s'arrêter en constatant que toutes les personnes à l'intérieur de la maison le regardaient mais celle qui captait son regard restait surtout le jeune homme roux qui avait plein de piercings sur le visage.

Il est là ! Mon cousin, mon frère, Yahiko est de retour !

- Yahi ! s'exclama Naruto en déposant la valise qu'il avait sous les bras tout en souriant avec toutes ses dents à son cousin.  
- Naruto, je t'interdis formellement d'avoir une quelconque relation avec un putain d'Uchiha, trancha Yahiko d'une voix glaciale que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas.  
- … Quoi ? …  
- Ca suffit les gamins, soupira une femme blonde à la poitrine avantageuse. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous ai élevé, Naruto, Karin, dites bonjour à tout le monde et entrez. Une discussion ne se fait ni sur le pas de la porte ni dans le couloir. Tout le monde au salon, oust et plus vite que ça, continua-t-elle.

Je ne comprends pas. Mes parents ont-ils déjà parlé de Sasuke à Yahiko ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si énervé ? C'est bien la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. Pourquoi il ne veut pas que j'ai une relation quelconque avec un Uchiha ? Il en connaît d'autres ? Et si c'est le cas, est-ce qu'il sait pour leur secret ?

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est bien installé, Naruto, je suis certaine qu'il y a des choses dont tu devrais nous dire n'est-ce pas ? commença Tsunade.  
- Je- euh …  
- Tu peux tout raconter mon poussin, rassura Kushina.

Qu'est-ce que je vais dire …

- Tu n'as pas à craindre quoi que ce soit gamin, nous sommes en famille et ces gosses de l'Akatsuki en fait déjà partie depuis belle lurette. Je te pari même qu'ils savent bien plus que qui que ce soit le nombre de position que ta grand-mère et moi avons pratiqué! rigola Jiraya, le grand-père de Naruto, recevant par la même occasion des regards courroucés de la part des trois « gosses » de l'Akatsuki qui étaient présents, un grand coup de poing de la part de Tsunade, un air amusé de la part de Minato, un autre blasé de la part de Kushina, et provoquant un teint verdâtre au visage de Karin et Naruto.  
- Eurk, papy, c'est dégoutant ! s'exclama Karin.  
- Qui tu traites de « gosses » ? grommela Yahiko.  
- Celui à qui j'ai changé les couches, réplica fièrement le vieille homme.  
- Suffit, vous empêchez Naruto de parler, coupa Tsunade alors que Yahiko allait rétorquer. Ecoute petit, je te conseille tout simplement de nous dire tout, ce qui est dit dans cette maison reste dans cette maison. Personne d'autre ne le saura. Et de toute façon, nous avons aussi quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer, vu les dernières évènements.

J'ai accepté de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit à propos de Sasuke et de sa famille. Mais jamais de ma vie je n'ai caché quoi que ce soit à ma famille.  
Quel dilemme. Je ne veux pas leur mentir, et pourtant je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité.  
Pas toutes en tout cas.

- Je suis bi et je vais vivre avec un homme, annonça Naruto du but en blanc.  
- Je le savais, hn ! s'exclama Deidara, un des membres de l'Akatsuki.  
- Passe la monnaie, marmonna Kakuzu un autre membre, Hidan, qui jura entre ses dents.  
- C'est pas vrai ! Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais chez Sasuke tout à l'heure ? conclu Karin en regardant son cousin intensément.  
- Euh, oui. On … venait de finir mon installation.  
- Si j'ai bien compris, tu emménages près de l'appartement de Karin, mon poussin. Ah, c'est une bonne chose ça, sourit Kushina.  
- Pas que « près » tante Kushina, c'est la porte à côté, ils sont mes voisins.  
- Encore mieux ma chérie ! Tu pourras me raconter s'ils sont bien sages le soir ! ricana la mère de Naruto, suivi de sa nièce.

Bon, maintenant que je leur ai annoncé ça, j'espère qu'ils vont décrocher le sujet au plus vite. C'est que c'est gênant de parler de sa vie privée même – et surtout – en famille.

- Non, gronda Yahiko, attirant par la même occasion le regard de toutes les personnes présentes.  
- Yahi ? questionna Naruto.  
- Il est hors de question qu'un de ces connards d'Uchiha s'approche de Naruto ! s'énerva le roux en frappant – et en cassant par la même occasion – la table basse du salon qui était à sa portée tout en se levant, faisant paniquer par la même occasion les autres personnes présentes. Tant de rage se reflétait sur le visage déformé de Yahiko, une aura sombre et meurtrière était pratiquement palpable autour de lui et ses yeux qui étaient d'origine d'un bleu plus sombre que ceux de Naruto devinrent tout à coup blancs où la pupille ne se démarquait plus que grâce à des tracés de cercles dans des cercles.  
- Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, amenez le dans la chambre d'ami, ordonna Tsunade, Karin, suit les et essayez de le calmer, continua-t-elle alors que Yahiko pantelait en jetant des regards meurtriers à ses amis qui l'empoignaient et l'emmenait doucement vers la chambre indiquée suivi de la jeune rousse. Puis elle se tourna vers Naruto qui était encore paralysé et choqué de ce qui venait de se passer.

Je suis perdu. Je ne comprends plus rien.  
Yahiko, ses yeux … et la table basse en marbre qu'il a cassé à main nue …  
Je ne comprends pas. Ca me fait mal à la tête. Ce regard, ces yeux … Est-ce que c'était vraiment mon cousin ?  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Que quelqu'un m'explique, quoi ! Et en plus vu la réaction de tout le monde, j'ai comme la vague impression d'être sûrement le seul à ne pas savoir ce qu'est cette merde.

- Naruto, commença sérieusement Tsunade, il faut qu'on parle.  
- Et c'est pas pour rompre, blagua Jiraya pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout en recevant par la même occasion une petite tape de Tsunade derrière sa tête.  
- Tsunade, on devrait peut-être attendre un peu, proposa Kushina nerveusement.  
- Non, je veux savoir, souffla doucement le jeune homme d'un air fatigué, relevant lentement sa tête qui lui pesait pour faire face à ses parents et ses grands-parents.  
- Mais, mon poussin, tu es sûr ?  
- Hn.

Génial, maintenant je m'exprime en Uchiha.

- Naruto, te souviens-tu exactement de ton enfance ? Du pourquoi tu étais resté plusieurs années ici ? demanda Tsunade.  
- Non, pas vraiment, avoua Naruto.  
- C'est une bonne chose, au moins on est sûr que le sceau a tenu jusqu'à maintenant, sourit gentiment Minato.  
- Un sceau ?  
- Oui, le sceau que ton grand-père et moi avions apposé sur toi pour qu'Il soit contrôlé.  
- Nhein ?  
- Le mieux reste peut-être de lui raconter tout dès le début non ? proposa Minato.  
- Exact, sans oublier que Sasuke lui a certainement raconté l'autre version de l'histoire, renchérit Kushina.  
- Bien, je vais tout te raconter Naruto, et après, à toi de juger et de décider ce que tu vas faire après, se résolu Tsunade.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Il y a des milliers années de cela, dans un monde où les démons, vampires, loup-garou, chimères et autres créatures plus puissantes les unes que les autres régnaient, vivaient une famille de démon-renard. Ce qui distinguait cette famille des autres démons était le fait qu'elle fut la seule survivante de sa race. Cette famille était composée des deux parents – un mâle et une femelle – et de leurs dix progénitures.  
Le monde où ils vivaient était plongé dans une guerre sans fin où pour survivre il fallait tuer pour ne pas être tué.  
Mais un jour, un vampire s'attaqua à la petite famille, voulant contrôler leur puissance afin d'étendre sa force sur ses congénères dont le but de devenir le plus puissant de tous en contrôlant douze démon-renards en même temps.  
Le vampire s'occupa un à un des membres de la famille de démon, hypnotisant les parents qui étaient restés en dehors de la grotte qu'ils avaient élu domicile, puis épuisant les neufs premiers aînés qu'il n'avait plus pu contrôler par l'hypnose – les parents étant déjà une tâche difficile –.  
Quand il alla s'occuper du tout dernier, le plus jeune des démon-renards qui était resté tout au fond de la grotte, l'un des jeunes démon-renards – qui tenait à peine sur ses pattes dû à la fatigue du combat – se mit en travers de son chemin, protégeant sont cadet en le cachant derrière ses neufs queues.  
Alors que le vampire allait s'attaquer aux deux jeunes démons, il perdit le contrôle des parents qui s'attaquèrent immédiatement à celui qui mettait leur famille en danger. Et sous l'effet de la panique, le vampire se déplaça au dos du démon qui avait tenté de protégé son cadet, puis agrippa fermement le démon avant de disparaître avec.

Séparé de sa famille, le jeune démon-renard se retrouva dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais où il vit à temps le vampire qui s'était attaqué aux êtres qui lui étaient chers s'insinuer dans le corps d'une minuscule créature qui lui était totalement inconnu.  
Voir son ennemi s'approprier d'une enveloppe charnelle qui avait la potentielle de contenir tout son pouvoir, et donc qui était un bon moyen par lequel le vampire allait s'en sortir facilement, énerva un peu plus le jeune démon. Ce faisant, il laissa éclater sa rage, ne se contrôlant plus, déchiquetant et terrassant tout ce qui lui entourait, jusqu'à ce que le vampire ne tente de l'hypnotiser comme il avait fait à ses parents.  
En une fraction de seconde, sous l'impulsion de l'auto-défense, le démon-renard ressenti tout son pouvoir se rétracter avant de s'insinuer dans le corps enroulé de bandelettes qui se trouvait devant lui, puis disparaître avec …

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

- Le corps dans lequel s'était en fait insinué le démon-renard se trouvait être le corps d'une prêtresse qui allait être sacrifiée, raconta Tsunade avant de prendre une petite pause.

Serait-ce possible que …

- Heureusement que la rage et la haine du jeune démon s'atténuèrent petit à petit grâce à la maîtrise qu'avait la prêtresse sur ses propres émotions, continua Jiraya. Ce qui finit au fil des années par calmer totalement Kyuubi – le jeune démon-renard – et qui a permit au descendant de la prêtresse de connaître toute l'histoire.  
- Et cette prêtresse n'est autre que ton arrière grand-mère mon poussin, conclut Kushina.

Mon arrière grand-mère, une prêtresse qu'on allait sacrifier ? Et le démon-renard … cet ombre que j'avais vu lors de l'histoire avec les Uchiha … Non, c'est pas vrai …

- Mais, si comme vous dites cette prêtresse qui a un démon en elle est mon arrière grand-mère, c'est donc pour ça que …  
- Exact, coupa Tsunade. Que crois-tu gamin ? Que je fais du lifting et que je rajoute du botox tous les ans ? C'est grâce à cette boule de poil que nous, les Uzumaki, gardons la forme ! Au moins il sert à quelque chose à part râler ! ricana la blonde.  
- Alors, Yahiko tout à l'heure …  
- Oui, Yahiko a aussi hérité du « pouvoir » de Kyuubi. D'ailleurs, tous les membres de la famille ont en hérité un bout.  
- Et moi ?  
- Pour toi aussi c'est pareil fiston. Et ce qui nous a inquiétés le plus c'est que tu n'as pas hérité que de son pouvoir, mais de Kyuubi lui-même, annonça Minato en gardant un air très sérieux. Depuis la prêtresse, personne d'autre n'a eu Kyuubi en lui.  
- On s'en doutait un peu avec Yahiko, vu sa puissance et la parfaite contrôle qu'il a sur ses pouvoirs, mais rien ne nous signalait qu'il avait Kyuubi en lui. Car selon la prêtresse, Kyuubi était capable de communiquer avec elle, parfois directement, parfois à travers ses rêves, poursuivi Tsunade.  
- Mais quand tu avais atteint l'âge de t'exprimer, tu ne t'en souviens surement pas mais ton premier mot était « Kyuubi » mon chéri. Ce qui nous a alerté de la possibilité qu'il puisse être en toi. Mais comment être sûr que mon bébé de un an et demi puisse contrôler un démon de plusieurs milliers d'années aussi sensible qu'une femme ayant ses règles ? Durant un certain temps, on t'a gardé avec nous, mais plus le temps passait, plus tes expressions changeaient et plus tu faisais des cauchemars nous détaillant, certes avec peu de mots mais avec des précisions déconcertantes, le drame de la famille de Kyuubi. Au bout d'un moment, on a fini par se dire que de telle chose n'est pas bon pour un enfant, qui plus est les autres enfants te fuyaient parce que tu leur faisais peur car tu restais toujours sur le qui vive à cause de tes cauchemars. Alors on a fait des recherches et on a retrouvé ce sceau qui « endors » Kyuubi le temps que tu grandisses comme il le faut, sans être associé à tout ça, continua Kushina en regardant le visage attentif de son fils.  
- … Kyuubi … Mais pourquoi attendre maintenant ? Et s'il s'était réveillé ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir annoncé un peu plus tôt ce qui sommeille en moi ? questionna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.  
- En fait, nous espérions que la boule de poil reste endormie, expliqua Jiraya. C'est bien moins dangereux pour tous. Mais avec ton Uchiha qui te tourne autour, on n'est plus certain de quoi que ce soit. Tu as beau être entouré de personnes entrainées mais leur puissance combinée n'est rien face à celle d'un démon-renard enragé.  
- Des personnes entrainées ? demanda Naruto.  
- Tu sais il n'y a pas que Kyuubi ou le vampire des Uchiha qui sont dans notre monde fiston, expliqua Minato. En arrivant dans notre dimension, ils ont ouverts une brèche entre nos deux mondes qui a permis à d'autres créatures de venir jusqu'ici. D'autres familles ont hérité des pouvoirs de ces créatures et il y en a qui les utilisent à bon escient, et d'autres qui les utilisent pour acquérir plus de puissance dans le but de régner et de dominer le reste du monde. En fait, le tout forme comme une sorte de société « underground » qui une fois à la « surface » ressemble à n'importe quel humain mais qui en réalité vit en plein guérilla, n'attendant qu'une pointe de faiblesse pour s'attaquer les uns des autres. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'Akatsuki a été formée, pour jouer les « justiciers » de ce monde là, de même pour d'autres qui sont des amis de notre famille qui t'entourent et qui gardent notre secret pour le bien de tous, éclaira le père de Naruto.  
- Et de toute manière, si jamais tu perds le contrôle, ou pire, si jamais les Uchiha se rendent compte de qui tu es, nous ne savons pas ce qui risque de se passer, continua Tsunade.  
- Les Uchiha … murmura Naruto comme pour lui même.  
- Oui, les Uchiha, affirma Kushina. Je suis sure que tu as fais le lien mon poussin. Mais j'imagine que si tu ne nous as rien dis tout à l'heure, c'est que tu leur as promis de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle en voyant son fils pincer ses lèvres en guise d'affirmation.  
- Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que tu ais pu t'approcher autant de Sasuke sans que rien ne s'éclate au grand jour, souffla Tsunade. En général les Uchiha sont bien plus suspicieux et moins accueillants que ça concernant les étrangers. Et même si la nouvelle génération est un peu plus ouverte, les anciens restent toujours aussi réticents envers les « humains » qui les approchent, surtout qu'ils savent pertinemment que Kyuubi est toujours vivant, quelque part dans la nature, sans pour autant savoir avec exactitude qui sont les descendants de la prêtresse. Car vois-tu, jusqu'à maintenant ils le recherchent encore.  
- Mais, si vous saviez, pourquoi ? Maman, tu savais déjà quand tu as rencontré Sasuke ? Et pourquoi ? Et Karin, elle le sait aussi ?  
- Oui mon chéri, je savais déjà pour Sasuke. C'est pour ça que j'avais vérifié si vous aviez officialisé le lien, ça aurait risqué de réveiller Kyuubi. Et oui, Karin aussi le sait, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui est chargée de surveiller Sasuke depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Nous avons entendu une rumeur disant que dernièrement il y a eu une sorte de différend au sein du clan Uchiha, que la jeune génération se rebellait contre l'ancienne et leur idéologie – encore guidé par celui qui avait attaqué la famille de Kyuubi –. Et qu'il paraît que Sasuke faisait partie de ceux qui voulaient ce changement, informa Kushina.  
- Et si Karin le savait et qu'elle m'a pourtant poussé à rencontrer Sasuke … Je ne comprends pas. Et comment ça se fait qu'elle le suive si Sasuke a emménagé après elle à son immeuble ?  
- Le fait que Sasuke soit le voisin de Karin n'est qu'un pur hasard, du moins je crois. De tous les Uzumaki, Karin est celle qui a hérité d'une faculté assez spéciale, expliqua Tsunade. Elle est capable de pressentir certaines choses. Je ne saurais te dire si elle savait en avance que Sasuke allait emménager dans cet immeuble ou non, d'ailleurs, elle ne nous dévoile quasiment rien concernant ces « prémonitions ». Lorsque l'Uchiha était arrivé, elle nous a tout simplement dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, rien de plus.

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Il y a trop d'informations à enregistrer pour une seule journée.  
Toutes ces choses qu'on m'a cachées. Tous ces instants où je croyais que ma vie n'était pas différente de celle de monsieur n'importe qui. En fait, je m'étais complètement gouré. Ma vie recèle des secrets que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer. Mon obsession concernant les vampires n'est rien d'anormale par rapport à tout ça – d'ailleurs, je comprends maintenant pourquoi les vampires m'obsèdent autant –.

- Et si tout ça s'était mal passé ? Et si les Uchiha apprenaient qui je suis, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? demanda Naruto.  
- S'ils apprenaient qui tu es, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de terminer ce qui avait commencé il y a des milliers d'années, annonça Tsunade  
- Mais si vous savez déjà qui sont les Uchiha, pourquoi ne pas passer à l'action ou faire quelque chose depuis tant de temps ?  
- Tout simplement parce que nous ne cherchons pas la guerre, gamin, répondit Jiraya. Ce que nous voulons faire c'est renvoyer le vampire qui est à la tête de ce clan d'où il vient pour que les autres démon-renards puissent s'occuper de lui sans créer de dommage aux êtres humains. Seulement Madara – celui qui est possédé par le vampire – est totalement hors d'atteinte.  
- … J'ai failli rencontrer Madara, murmura Naruto en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait réellement frôlé.  
- On le sait mon chéri, c'est pour ça que je t'ai donné ce collier, rassura Kushina. Non seulement elle renforce ton sceau pour que personne ne sache pour Kyuubi, même pas Madara lui-même, mais en plus, il te protège de Kyuubi si ce dernier venait tout de même à se réveiller pour faire face à ce vampire, continua la rousse alors que Naruto tenait fermement le fameux collier entre dans sa main.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas à te faire trop de mourant pour tout ça gamin, réconforta Tsunade. Le plus important c'est que tu saches toute l'histoire avant de te lancer dans quoi que ce soit.  
- Hm.

Bon, récapitulons, le monde dans lequel je croyais vivre n'est que du fromage par rapport à celui dans lequel j'appartiens réellement. Les membres de ma famille ont chacun un petit pouvoir à la Superman qu'ils m'ont bien caché. J'ai un démon poilu qui fait la sieste en moi. Mon cousin s'est transformé en Terminator parce qu'il ne veut pas que je m'approche de mon « petit-ami » qui est le descendant direct de mon pire ennemie, mais potentiel allié.

J'ai besoin d'un verre. Non, d'une bouteille même.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Heureusement que tout le monde m'a laissé partir tranquille, sans trop me poser de questions ni quoi que ce soit. Je sais bien que je suis sauf que pour un petit moment, le temps que Yahiko et moi on se retrouve, mais là tout de suite je n'ai aucune envie de me confronter à lui. Surtout pas après sa réaction.  
Ce que je veux maintenant c'est retrouver Sasuke et être auprès de lui pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement.  
Seulement, lorsque j'étais passé à l'appartement, il n'était pas là-bas. Et comme je ne voulais pas risquer de tomber sur Yahiko – s'il venait à me chercher là-bas – je me suis dirigé vers le club.

C'est dingue de ressentir une telle sensation de totale lassitude vis-à-vis de tout. C'est comme être complètement à côté de la plaque alors que le monde, lui, continue à tourner.  
Je ne sais pas si les gens autours de moi se rendent compte de ce que je viens tout juste de découvrir à propos de ma vie. Hm, sûrement non.  
Et ça, je m'en contre fous. Ce que je veux maintenant c'est boire, quitte à me saouler complètement avec cet « élixir », peut m'importe qu'il y ait du sang ou du jus ou du poison dedans. Je veux me saouler à en frôler un coma éthylique.

- Je suis assez heureux quoi que tout de même assez surpris de te revoir ici, Naruto, salua une voix alors que l'Uzumaki s'installait à une table, son verre en main.

Génial, moi qui voulait de la compagnie – notez le sarcasme –.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui là ? Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Je te connaissais un peu plus loquace, réplica le jeune homme tout en s'installant à côté du blond sans l'invitation de ce dernier.  
- Va te faire foutre Hyuuga, je ne suis pas d'humeur alors dégage, grogna Naruto tout en avalant cul sec la totalité du contenu de son verre.  
- Je crois au contraire que c'est dans ces instants là où tu as réellement besoin de la compagnie.  
- De la compagnie, mon cul ouais, grommela le blond.  
- Tu sais, je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas bien après une telle nouvelle, le destin peut être parfois cruel si l'on se bat contre lui. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de tourner la page ?  
- Une nouvelle ? De quelle nouvelle tu parles ? s'agaça Naruto.  
- Oh, ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas au courant.  
- Au courant de quoi ? s'impatienta l'Uzumaki.  
- De l'officialisation du lien de Sasuke et d'Orochimaru, lâcha Neji.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe **: Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? C'était long hein ?! Hehe ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu assez d'humour dedans ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Bon, allez, je vous dis à la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur **: Je suis de retour pour publier ce nouveau chapitre ! Miss La Flemme a passé une très longue vacance chez moi MAIS, heureusement j'ai réussi à lui botter les fesses pour qu'elle aille voir ailleurs ~

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers, anonymes ou pas. Je vous contacterais pour les RAR plus tard (je parle des membres de ).

Ne faites pas/plus attention aux fautes (c'est qu'elles m'aiment ces machins là), et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

**Chapitre 13 : Remue ménage**

… Quoi ?

- Vu ta réaction, j'ai la confirmation que tu n'es au courant de rien, sourit tendrement le Hyuuga tout en se rapprochant subtilement de l'Uzumaki qui était encore tétanisé de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Comme je le dis souvent, le destin rattrape sans faille ceux qui se rebellent contre lui. Sasuke est destiné à Orochimaru depuis toujours, les autres membres de leur clan ont même déjà accepté leur union mais Sasuke, lui, insistait à faire la forte tête. Navré que cela te chagrine Naruto, compati le brun tout en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond.

« Celui que j'ai choisi », tch, la bonne blague. Il n'a fait que se foutre de ma gueule.  
C'était bien la peine de m'entraîner dans toute cette histoire si du jour au lendemain il allait me laisser tomber comme une grosse merde. Et il n'a même pas eu la décence de me le dire en face.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, marmonna furieusement Naruto alors qu'il ressentait comme dans un état second les doigts du Hyuuga bouger puis caresser la jointure de son cou  
- Par lâcheté ? Par traitrise ? Pour une simple envie de se jouer de toi ? Qui sait, les Uchiha n'ont pas la bonne réputation d'être dignes de confiance. Et cesse donc d'y penser, pourquoi n'apprécierais-tu pas ce bon moment que nous passons ensemble ? roucoula le brun en attrapant d'entre ses doigts le menton du blond pour que ce dernier plonge son regard dans le sien.  
- Hm ? Mouais, t'as raison, murmura l'Uzumaki totalement captivé par les yeux blancs de son interlocuteur.  
- Que dis-tu si on allait ailleurs ? Ne voudrais-tu pas venir chez moi, Je peux te promettre qu'il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin pour te relaxer complètement, susurra Neji tout en approchant son visage de Naruto, ne coupant pas une seconde leur échange visuel.  
- Uh huh, acquiesça le jeune homme.  
- Bien. Dis-moi Naruto, j'ai une faveur à te demander, veux-tu me laisser te gouter ? Je voudrais tellement savourer le goût que tu as. Ressentir ta chair entre mes lèvres, ton sang étalé sur ma langue, m'en donnes-tu l'autorisation Naruto ?  
- O-ok, répondit le blond alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, ses paupières se retrouvant à moitié fermées tandis que le brun lâchait finalement le regard de Naruto pour se diriger vers son cou, ses canines s'élargissant petit à petit.

J'ai l'impression de planer.  
Je ressens un souffle chaud près de mon cou. Ce n'est pas désagréable mais il y a comme une petite voix tout au fond de moi qui me dit que je devrais fuir vite, très loin, et immédiatement.  
Seulement je n'y arrive pas.  
J'ai l'impression de ne plus ressentir mes membres. C'est à peine si je ressens mon torse s'élever à chacune de mes respirations.  
Je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais procéder là où tu l'as été auparavant, comme ça tu ne ressentiras quasiment aucun douleur, souffla l'Hyuuga en retraçant du bout de sa langue les marques de canines quasi-invisibles où avait été mordu le blond.  
- Grand-frère Neji ? interpela une voix féminine, faisant se redresser le brun.  
- Hinata, salua Neji d'une voix froide alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à sa cousine.  
- Que faisais-tu avec Naruto-kun ? demanda suspicieusement la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils tout en s'installant au côté de l'Uzumaki.  
- Cela ne te concerne en rien, trancha Neji.  
- Si c'est lui, si. Il est mon ami et je ne compte pas te laisser le marquer sous hypnose, sans son réel consentement, argua Hinata d'une voix dure en lançant un regard noir accusateur envers son cousin.  
- Je ne force rien, c'est le destin qui le veux-  
- Ngh, fait mal, gémit soudainement Naruto tout en se tenant la tête.  
- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, te reposer un peu Naruto-kun, la nuit apporte conseil, proposa gentiment Hinata tout en tirant le jeune homme par le bras, laissant par la même occasion son cousin fulminer dans leur dos.  
- H-hinata ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi ? J-je comprends pas ce qui-  
- Laisse, coupa Neji. Je m'occupe de le ramener chez lui, imposa le brun en attrapant l'autre bras de Naruto et en le tirant vers lui tout en défiant du regard sa cousine qui finit par détourner le sien en guise de résignation.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe, mais finalement je m'en fous.  
J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé d'un voyage d'une autre dimension pour me retrouver assis dans une limousine – ça ne peut être que ça même si je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds avant –, Neji silencieux, devant moi en train de me regarder avec ses yeux trop blancs.

Il est plutôt pas mal Neji. Il dégage une aura dominante, imposante et supérieure avec son petit air aristocratique.  
Pourquoi me limiterais-je à ne voir que ce connard de Sasuke en matière d'attirance masculine ? Je ne suis pas si idiot pour ne pas savoir ce que Neji me veut. Et puisque ce bâtard a choisit cet Norochimachin, pourquoi est-ce que moi aussi je ne tournerais pas la page ? Après tout, Neji, lui, il paraissait concerné à propos de mon état, du peu de ce dont je me souviens dans le club. Il ne me traite pas de tout les noms, et même s'il délire un peu trop avec son truc du 'destin', il ressemble à un vampire – il ne peut qu'en être un – plus ou moins potable, et oserais-je le dire ? Assez beau même.  
Mais la seule chose qui me dérange chez lui, ce sont ses yeux. Si ceux d'Hinata ne me dérangent pas, ceux de Neji par contre me mettent incroyablement mal à l'aise.

- Nous sommes arrivés, signala le Hyuuga tout en ouvrant la porte puis laissa l'Uzumaki sortir de la voiture et faire face à l'appartement où ce-dernier aurait dû vivre avec l'Uchiha.  
- Merci de, euhm, m'avoir ramené.  
- Ce n'est rien, tout le plaisir a été pour moi, répondit poliment Neji tout en adoptant un sourire charmeur.  
- Naruto ? questionna la voix d'une jeune femme.  
- Sakura ? Sai ? s'étonna Naruto en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie avec le petit-ami de cette dernière qui se dirigeaient vers lui et Neji. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Te visiter crétin. Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu déménageais et j'ai dû faire du chantage à Karin pour qu'elle me le dise. Tu me fais trop de cachoterie ces derniers temps, lui reprocha Sakura. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu faisais désormais ami-ami avec les « gens de la haute société », continua la jeune femme tout en scrutant suspicieusement le jeune homme brun appuyé à une voiture de luxe tout près de Naruto.  
- Ah, j'ai oublié, Sakura, Sai je vous présente-  
- Neji Hyuuga, coupa Sai avec un faux sourire.  
- C'est un minimum pour les vermines de reconnaître qui sont leurs supérieurs, annonça Neji hautainement.  
- Difficile de ne pas reconnaître de la vermine royale. Je devrais même saluer « sa majesté » en faisant la révérence tant qu'on y est, c'est en tout cas ce que conseil l'un de mes livres dans ces circonstances, se moqua l'autre brun tout en continuant son faux sourire, faisant foncer dangereusement les sourcils du Hyuuga.  
- Sai ! gronda Sakura qui envoya une tape bien placé à l'arrière du crâne de son petit-ami, puis s'excusa ensuite platement à Neji.  
- Ne vous en inquiétez pas, charmante demoiselle, nous sommes habitués à recevoir les réactions envieuses de ceux d'en bas de la société, cracha Neji.  
- Ok, ok, ça suffit, s'interposa Naruto alors qu'une aura sombre et meurtrière s'émanait lentement de la jeune femme. Ca a été sympa Hyuuga, mais là j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec ma meilleure amie.  
- A ta guise, fit le brun sèchement. Juste un conseil, continua-t-il sur un ton un peu plus hautain, si tu me le permets, tu ferais mieux de bien choisir tes « amis » la prochaine fois, au lieu de les ramasser sur le trottoir, lâcha l'Hyuuga avant de se réinstaller dans sa voiture et de s'en aller.  
- Non mais quel connard ! explosa Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un salaud pareil Naru ? J'te jure que si je le recroise à nouveau, je-  
- Tu devrais te calmer, l'énervement forme des rides sur ton front, prévint doucement Sai, ce qui finit par calmer instantanément sa petite amie.  
- Explication, grogna la jeune femme.  
- Ben, c'est que … je ne le connais pas très bien, je l'ai rencontré dans un club il n'y a pas si longtemps, expliqua Naruto.  
- Celui qui appartient aux Hyuuga et aux Uchiha n'est-ce pas ? questionna Sai en souriant.  
- Ouais, répondit amèrement le blond en ressassant son histoire avec un certain Uchiha en particulier.  
- Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu as appris les nouvelles de Sasuke par Neji, hm ? Comme c'est décevant, je te croyais bien plus combatif que ça Naruto-kun, surtout d'après vos aventures d'enfance que Sakura m'a raconté, sourit le brun.  
- Attends, de quoi tu parles ? Tu connais Sasuke ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?  
- Comment ne pas l'être quand il s'agit de son propre cousin. Même si l'on n'est pas un cousin direct, il parait qu'il est important de rester en contact et d'avoir des nouvelles de sa famille c'est ce qu'affirme un livre que j'ai lu une fois.  
- Ton … cousin ? Alors tu es-, commença Naruto interloqué  
- Oui il l'est, affirma Sakura. Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec ce gars là au lieu de te bouger le cul pour ramener ton Sasuke.  
- Sakura, t'es au courant !? Comment ? fit l'Uzumaki complètement choqué.  
- Fait pas cette tête, t'as l'air plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà, taquina la rose. Et oui, je suis au courant pour toute l'histoire – un truc exceptionnel de ce genre ne passe pas inaperçu dans leur communauté –.  
- Mais …  
- Pour éclairer ta lanterne, sache que je n'ai pas mes cheveux en roses que pour la tendance, c'est ma marque à moi. J'avoue qu'au début je n'y croyais pas trop et que même je n'acceptais pas tout « ça », mais maintenant je m'y fais, éluda Sakura. Et si ce que dit Sai à propos de ce Sasuke est vrai, et comme j'ai eu vent de ce que tu ressens pour lui, continua la jeune femme sous le regard médusé de Naruto, je veux que tu te magnes illico presto et que tu me ramènes cet Uchiha pour que je puisse lui botter les fesses à force de te faire souffrir de cette façon.  
- Je pense que Sakura t'as dis tout ce dont on avait à dire alors on te laisse à tes occupations, pressa Sai tout en attrapant l'une des mains de sa petite amie puis s'en allèrent avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

O-k. Récapitulons.  
Sai est un cousin de Sasuke. Sasuke est un vampire. Un vampire ça laisse des marques – notamment quand ils officialisent des liens –. Sakura a insinué que la couleur de ses cheveux était ses « marques » … Ah non ! Il est hors de question que j'ai des cheveux roses ! C'est trop féminin, ça ne m'ira surement pas du tout, et je préfère de loin les avoir en orange !

Rah peu importe. Pour le moment, tout ce dont j'ai à faire c'est de retrouver ce bâtard et le ramener ici pour qu'il m'explique ce qui se passe dans sa jolie p'tite tête. De grés ou de force, il me doit des explications. Et s'il ne veut pas me parler ou s'il veut me fuir, je le poursuivrais, je le traquerais, et je lui botterais les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau ! Foi d'Uzumaki, je le ramènerais ce vampire de mesdeux !

- Bon, la question maintenant est « où je vais le retrouver », réfléchi Naruto à haute voix tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'appartement qu'il était sensé partager avec Sasuke.

J'ai pas beaucoup d'option, le seul endroit que je connais où Sasuke pourrait être en dehors de cet appartement est leur manoir – même si je doute que ça soit son premier choix en matière de cachette –. Et puis, ça serait logique non ? S'il y a une quelconque cérémonie à célébrer pour leur « engagement » ça devrait se dérouler soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre.  
Espérons juste qu'ils aient choisi le manoir des Uchiha. Au moins ce passage dans l'armoire servira à quelque chose.

- Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça Naruto ? demanda froidement une voix alors que le blond qui était en train d'ouvrir la portière de l'armoire se figea.

Génial. Même pas un pas vers le Manoir Uchiha que je me fais déjà choper.  
Allez, il faut une réponse, une réponse ….

- Euh, chercher un rat mort dans le placard ? sourit bêtement l'Uzumaki tout en se retournant pour faire face à Itachi Uchiha.  
- Je pense surtout que tu y dénicheras un serpent en vie plutôt qu'un rat mort, réplica Itachi en se déplaçant élégamment vers le jeune homme nerveux qui lui faisait face. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas dans le placard que tu LE retrouveras, continua le brun en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du blond.  
- Euh …

Non mais ça va pas ?! Il ne connait pas le respect de l'espace vital ou quoi ?!

- Il serait peut être temps de sortir de ta cage et de partir à la chasse. Ne crois-tu pas, Kyuubi ? souffla Itachi, les yeux rougeoyant directement plantés dans ceux de l'Uzumaki, alors qu'il empoignait et fracassait en même temps le collier que portait le blond dont les yeux s'agrandissaient à la fois à l'entente des paroles de l'Uchiha mais aussi à l'entente d'un énorme cliquetis suivit d'un rugissement effrayant qui semblaient se dérouler dans sa tête.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout est noir et j'ai l'impression d'être allongé dans quelque chose d'humide.  
Hum, je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi dans mon bain. Je ne me souviens pas non plus d'avoir fait un rêve mouillé, en plus je ne sens même pas l'odeur de sueur. Et je suis sûr à cent pour cent que je n'ai pas pissé dans mon froc pendant que je dormais ! Impossible ! … Je crois, je l'espère.

Allez, ouvrons les yeux pour voir … le noir ?  
J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Et puis merde ! Où je me suis fourré cette fois ci ?  
Bon, au moins le sol est là, certes humide mais là tout de … Bordel ! C'est moi qui ai fais ça ?!*

- _**Tu es bien plus idiots que je ne le pensais, gamin**_, ricana une forte voix qui fit vibrer l'eau dans lequel se trouvait le blond.  
- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas la grosse voix ! s'emporta Naruto. Et si t'as un truc à me dire, dis le en face de moi si tu l'oses !  
- _**Huhuhu, mais je suis en face de toi, imbécile.  
- **_Me traites pas d'imbécile, froussard qui a peur de se montrer !

Tch ! Comment ça en face de moi ? Mais il n'y a rien !  
Ah ! Si. Il y a une énorme cage là-bas. Et y a un truc qui bouge à l'intérieur on dirait. C'est haut, c'est grand et … Putain de bordel de merde de chez merde !

- _**Peur ? Tu as bien du culot microbe, **_continua la voix qui sortait d'une énorme gueule souriant – ou plus exactement d'un museau géant – remplie de dents pointues, presque pareil à ceux du chat fou d'Alice aux pays des merveilles.  
- … Qu'est-ce que-  
- _**A peine réveillé que j'ai déjà à faire à un humain comme toi**_, grogna légèrement la voix alors que deux billes oranges brillantes luisaient à travers les ténèbres.  
- … Tu …  
- _**Mais au moins maintenant je suis certain de pouvoir me défouler que de rester endormi dans cette cage,**_ sourit un peu plus la gueule géante, montrant les rangées de dents tranchantes alors que le reste du corps de la créature qui s'étirait langoureusement devenait visible petit à petit.  
- … T'es un gros renard … constata Naruto bêtement.  
- _**… J'y crois pas, pourquoi je suis collé à un crétin pareil, **_se plaignit le renard géant_**, je te conseille de ne pas refaire ce genre de remarque petit**_, avertit la créature.  
- Non mais, un renard c'est petit et mignon et là, toi t'es énorme, explicita l'Uzumaki en faisant de grosse geste, totalement obnubilé par la créature qui lui faisait face, ne se souciant si cette dernière était dangereuse ou pas.  
- _**Si je n'étais pas enfermé dans cette cage, je t'aurais appris une bonne leçon, gamin.  
**_- Ah, c'est vrai, c'est pourquoi la cage ? demanda curieusement Naruto alors qu'il se rapprochait de la dite cage où un étrange parchemin était apposé.  
- _**Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, Uzumaki**_.  
- … Kyuubi ?

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Tiens ? Il fait noir à nouveau. Mais au moins je ne ressens pas la sensation d'être tout mouillé.  
Le sol est dur, je ressens tout mon corps, alors maintenant un petit effort en ouvrant les yeux.  
Ah, je suis encore devant l'armoire mais je crois que je m'étais évanoui.  
Bon, tout ça n'était peut-être qu'un simple mauvais rêve qu'un pauvre gars tombé dans les pommes puisse faire.

_**« Tu peux toujours espérer mais ça ne changera rien gamin, je suis bien en toi, réveillé et enfin apte à te parler et à faire de ta vie un enfer, huhuhu »**_

- Nhein ? s'exprima bêtement le jeune homme. Il y a quelqu'un ?  
- « _**Je me demande si tu n'es pas un peu attardé petit »**_, s'exaspéra Kyuubi.  
- Pas ma faute si je trouve normale que mon interlocuteur soit en face de moi plutôt que dans ma tête, grommela Naruto.

Au fait, il est passé où Itachi ?  
_**« Déjà loin, et inutile d'espérer de le rattraper, il est bien plus rapide que la normale pour un vampire ».  
**_T'entends vraiment ce que je pense ? Tout ce que je pense ? Et moi, est-ce que je peux aussi entendre tout ce que tu penses ?  
_**« Devine ».  
**_Merde ! Si ça se trouve, quand je penserais au sexe, il l'entendra aussi !  
_**« Je t'entends toujours gamin »**_  
Bref, j'ai une bestiole qui joue les voyeurs et télépathes dans ma tête hein ?  
_**« … »**_

_**- « J'ai une proposition à te faire Uzumaki »  
**_- Et qui a dit que j'ai besoin d'une quelconque proposition d'un renard grincheux ? marmonna Naruto alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit tout en fixant le placard où il aurait dû entrer.  
_**- « Souhaites-tu retrouver ton Uchiha ou pas ? »**_, grogna Kyuubi.  
- … ouais.  
_**- « Bien. Dans ce cas, je peux te rassurer que tu le retrouveras. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire … Enlève le parchemin qui scelle ma cage. »**_, ricana allègrement le démon.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

- Cette marque te va à merveille Sasuke-kun, susurra fièrement un homme qui se mit à retracer du bout des doigts deux formes de virgules noires à la jonction du cou de Sasuke Uchiha qui pantelait encore sur un lit à baldaquin. Désormais tu m'appartiens, continua l'homme tout en se rapprochant du plus jeune. Et il ne te reste plus qu'à me marquer à ton tour, souffla-t-il tout en lapant le reste de sang qui lui faisait face. Tu le souhaites n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-il en relevant ses yeux de serpent vers ceux rouges où des virgules tournoyaient de son compagnon tout en écartant gracieusement d'une main sa propre fine chevelure y exposant son cou pâle.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

* _C'est moi qui ai fais ça ?!_ = petit hommage à une série américaine qui a bercé mon enfance huhuhu.

**Keinoe** : Je sais, je sais, mon retard est impardonnable *cache son visage dans ses mains*_**.**_Mais croyez-moi j'ai essayé ! *gesticule dans tous les sens*. Mais rien, RIEN ! Les pages étaient restées blanches, mes mains ne voulaient pas m'obéir alors que j'avais déjà la totalité du scénario en tête (j'ai même déjà la fin de cette fic qui tourne en boucle dans ma caboche !). Oh pardonnez-moi, lecteurs du jour, lecteurs de la nuit ! *pleure dramatiquement*.

Bon, mis à part mon scène théâtrale atroce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

Je vous dis à la prochaine (croise les doigts pour ne pas publier en retard cette fois-ci).


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur** : Juste pour préciser que ce chapitre sera différent des autres, à commencer par le POV qui ne se centrera pas sur celui de Naruto. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'est bien plus amusant ainsi heh.  
Les fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxe … m'aiment beaucoup et ne veulent pas me quitter, n'y faites plus attention.  
**P.S.** : Lisez mon commentaire à la fin, c'est important.

**Chapitre 14 : Sauver la princesse**

- Maître Orochimaru, navré de vous déranger dans un moment pareil, mais nous avons un … « visiteur » très inattendu, annonça un jeune homme après avoir toqué à la porte.

A l'intérieur de la chambre se trouvait le maître des lieux, Orochimaru, en compagnie du jeune Sasuke Uchiha, à qui il venait d'apposer sa marque.

L'interruption de Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru, n'était pas des plus appréciée par ce dernier. Il venait à peine de commencer la cérémonie et il lui restait encore à se faire marquer par l'Uchiha. Qui plus est, il avait bien prévenu tous ses hommes de ne les interrompre sous aucun prétexte. Et pourtant si Kabuto insistait, cela devait en vouloir la peine.

En se redressant, Orochimaru détailla son bras droit toujours incliné face à lui. Cela faisait près d'un siècle qu'il l'avait à ses côtés. Et malgré ces années passées, son apparence restait celui du beau jeune homme de vingt cinq ans qu'il avait « adopté ».

- J'espère pour toi que ce visiteur impromptu en vaut la peine Kabuto, siffla doucement Orochimaru en réajustant le pan de son kimono.  
- Naruto Uzumaki est dans l'immeuble, Maître, annonça Kabuto en restant incliné.  
- Oh, je vois. Très intéressant pour un simple humain. Amenez-le-moi.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

L'immeuble était composé de sept étages et se situait en plein centre ville. L'architecture vitré de l'Oto Corporation contrastait fortement au nombre de secrets gardés au sein du bâtiment. Se trouvant en plein milieu d'une ville active, il était pourtant très rare d'y remarquer des personnes entrer ou sortir.  
Et même si Oto Corporation ressemblait à un bâtiment fantôme, il reste impossible d'y pénétrer sans se faire interpeller. C'est ce qu'avait vécu Naruto Uzumaki.

Le hall semblait vide mais pourtant à peine franchit le seuil principal qu'il se fit interpeller par deux « gorilles » qui lui barrèrent la route.  
Ces derniers attrapèrent chacun un des bras du jeune homme, ne le laissant pas le temps de se débattre, puis l'emmenèrent vers l'ascenseur qui les attendait pour le dernier étage.

- Lâchez-moi, averti Naruto dans un grognement avant de se débattre comme un beau diable mais qui ne fit pourtant pas lâcher les prises de poigne que les deux gars exerçaient sur ses bras.

Le jeune homme continua à se débattre plus brutalement, agitant ses bras et ses pieds dans tous les sens, mais malheureusement rien n'y fit.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement au dernier étage qui s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui devait être l'aîné de Naruto de quelques années, ayant des cheveux argentés tenus en queue de rat, et portant une paire de lunette qu'il remonta d'un geste automatique.

- Naruto Uzumaki, soyez le bienvenu, accueilli doucereusement l'argenté. Le Maître vous attend, continua-t-il tout en indiquant l'unique porte au fond du couloir.

A l'entente de cette information, Naruto se laissa amener par les gardes et l'autre jeune homme. Arrivé devant ladite porte, l'argenté toqua deux fois puis entra en faisant un signe aux gardes qui relâchèrent leur prisonnier.  
Enfin libre de ses mouvements, l'Uzumaki allait montrer sa façon de penser à l'autre gars quant à leur traitement des « visiteurs » avant de se raviser, choqué par l'image qu'il voyait.

Sur un grand lit drapé d'un blanc éclatant au milieu de la salle se trouvait Sasuke Uchiha assis, les yeux vides et la respiration pantelante, habillé d'un kimono débraillé aussi blanc que le drap mais tâché d'un rouge carmin au niveau de la jointure de son cou. Collé à son dos se trouvait un homme dans la quarantaine, un bras entourant la taille de Sasuke, l'autre se faufilant dans l'ouverture de la tenue de ce dernier caressant fébrilement le torse imberbe, le menton appuyé près de la tâche rougeâtre à moitié recouvert d'un voile de long cheveux noir très fin et le regard amusé détaillant Naruto avec ses yeux semblables à ceux d'un serpent.

- Voici donc le fameux humain que mon cher Sasuke a « choisi », commença Orochimaru de sa voix trainante. J'avoue être surpris de ta présence Uzumaki. Bien que j'ai une petite idée sur l'identité de celui qui t'as montré cet endroit, je suis bien étonné que tu aies réussi à le convaincre pour que toi, un simple humain, puisse venir seul se présenter ici.  
- Espèce de connard, grogna Naruto en grinçant des dents après s'être sorti de sa torpeur, la tête baissée.  
- De mots si laids sortant d'un être si appétissant, hum, quel contraste, siffla Orochimaru en se pourléchant les lèvres.  
- Sasuke, bâtard, je pars quelques heures et tu te laisses marquer par un vieux chnoque à la face de serpent ! rugit soudainement le blond, stupéfiant un instant les autres présents dans la chambre. Si tu crois te débarrasser de moi aussi si facilement Uchiha, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond ! On s'est mit d'accord, tu es mien, et ce n'est pas un putain de marque ni des putains de vampire ni d'autres putains de créature de merde qui va le changer ! Rentre toi ça bien dans le crane ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! vociféra Naruto en lançant un regard furibond en direction de Sasuke.  
- … Na-ruto ? murmura faiblement l'Uchiha comme une personne venant de se réveillé qui essaye de retrouver ses esprits.  
- Impressionnant, s'émerveilla Orochimaru. Un simple humain qui coupe court à l'une de mes hypnoses à l'aide de simples mots. J'ai une proposition à te faire humain, commença-t-il en s'avançant sensuellement vers le blond, je t'offre le pouvoir, la puissance, l'immortalité et même plus que ce que tu peux imaginer à condition que tu me rejoignes et que tu me laisse te marquer. Bien évidemment ce cher Sasuke sera à nos côtés, susurra-t-il en donnant un coup de langue à la joue droite d'un Naruto immobile.  
- Heh, tu crois peut-être que ta proposition minable m'intéresse ? Sasuke m'appartient. Il est à moi. Et je suis ici pour le ramener alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait de la casse …  
- Ha ha ha, on ne m'a jamais autant amusé depuis des siècles ! rit Orochimaru à gorge déployé en faisant froncer les sourcils de Naruto.  
- Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule !  
- Je t'offre une autre et dernière proposition Uzumaki, s'éloigna Orochimaru tout en ricanant. La tradition dans notre communauté veut que si deux prétendants aspirent à un même partenaire, un duel sera engagé entre eux afin de déterminer le gagnant. Le duel se porte soit sur la conquête de l'élu par l'attraction, soit par un combat en présence de témoins des deux parties qui ne finit que par la mort de l'adversaire. Je te laisse le choix.  
- Le combat. répondit Naruto sans hésitation.  
- Soit, siffla avec appréciation Orochimaru. Bien qu'il soit triste que n'ait aucun témoin …  
- Oh que si, sourit machiavéliquement le blond. Pas vrai Itachi ?

Une plume noir sortit lentement au dos de Naruto avant de se multiplier et former une silhouette humaine.  
Sasuke se sentait trahi. Le seul être en qui il avait confiance l'avait trahit de la pire manière qui soit. Plus il ressentait ce sentiment, plus la marque sur son cou paralysait son corps.

- Itachi, cela fait bien longtemps, ronronna Orochimaru en se pourléchant les lèvres.  
- Pas assez à mon goût.

De loin, on pouvait ressentir le dégoût d'Itachi envers Orochimaru. Cet être avait toujours eu le désir de posséder les pouvoirs des Uchiha. Avant la naissance de Sasuke, Orochimaru et ses parents se sont arrangés pour qu'il soit destiné à lui, ce qui ne fut pas le cas heureusement, et malheureusement pour son petit frère.

- Peu importe. Je te laisse porter le premier coup, humain.

Naruto porta le premier coup, mais contrairement à toute attente, il envoya un puissant coup de poing sur le visage surpris de Sasuke.

- Ca teme, c'est pour t'être foutu de ma gueule, annonça sombrement le blond.  
- Très surprenant, ricana Orochimaru avant de former des signes de ses mains.

Avant même qu'une quelconque attaque ne puisse se former, Orochimaru fut englouti dans un bulle d'eau, de même pour Sasuke et Itachi.

- Maître Orochimaru ! s'exclama Kabuto avant d'être immobilisé et assommé par deux marionnettes.

Quand soudain, une bombe explosa. Un énorme trou se forma sur le mur, où se trouvait quatre figures.

- « _Akatsuki_ », pensa Orochimaru.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Akatsuki vienne se mêler de ses affaires. Orochimaru connaissait bien ce gang qui traquait spécialement les vampires. Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait les affronter une fois Sasuke à ses côtés, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce jour allait arriver si tôt. Mais avec un peu de chance, l'humain allait lui servir pour sortir de cette impasse.

Toute fois, les espoirs d'Orochimaru furent vaines en constant lesquels des membres de l'Akatsuki étaient présents. Kisame, celui qui les enfermaient dans les bulles d'eau, Sasori, celui qui contrôlait désormais Kabuto avec ses marionnettes, Deidara, l'auteur de l'explosion, et enfin Pein, le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Pein était reconnu pour être un tueur impitoyable craint de tous les créatures. Aucun de ses ennemies, vampires ou autres, n'ont survécu pour témoigner de ses véritables techniques de combat. Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont les seuls témoins de l'aperçu de ces techniques. La rumeur circulait même que jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais dévoilé sa véritable force.  
Pein restait un mystère mais on le reconnaissait grâce à ses yeux, ses « Rinengan ».

- Yah-…, commença Naruto.  
- Connard ! cria Pein après avoir donné un coup monumental à Sasuke, qui projeta ce dernier hors de la bulle d'eau directement sur le mur à l'opposé et qui l'assomma.

Avant que le chef de l'Akatsuki ne puisse avancer une autre attaque, Naruto se mit devant Sasuke, face à son cousin et Itachi – mystérieusement sorti de sa bulle – bloqua les bras de Pein.

- Lâche-moi putain d'Uchiha ! J'vais le tuer ! J'vais l'butter! J'vais l'massacrer !  
- Je ne te laisserais pas lever la main sur mon petit frère Pein.  
- Dans ce cas, j'vais te tuer ! Toi et toute ta race ! J'vais vous exterminer jusqu'au dern-…  
- Si tu t'en prends à Sasuke encore une fois, je te jure que tu le regretteras, trancha sombrement Naruto, la tête baissée.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Naruto pris Sasuke, toujours inconscient, et le jeta sur ses épaules, comme un sac de patate, sans difficulté. Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki décidèrent silencieusement de s'occuper d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto, laissant leur chef se débrouiller avec Itachi Uchiha.

- Je devrais de castrer pour avoir osé d'insinuer dans le corps de mon cousin, menaça Yahiko tout en se dégageant facilement de la prise d'Itachi.  
- Hn.  
- Mais pour le moment tu es le seul apte à t'approcher de Naruto sans subir ses foudres, et je suis sur que tu ne feras rien ni à ton frère, ni à son – son –…  
- Hn, réplica Itachi, un rictus amusé au lèvre avant de s'évaporer et de laisser le chef de l'Akatsuki rejoindre ses membres pour se défouler un leurs prisonniers.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Avant même d'ouvrir ses yeux, Sasuke ressenti immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il ressentait une présence étrangère et pourtant familière qui l'observait. Sans parler de l'atmosphère du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait qui lui pesait mais qui en même temps le vidait.  
Sur ses gardes, Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux directement vers la présence à quelque pas de lui.

- Ah ben voilà ! Je leur avais bien dis que tu me remarquerais !  
- … Karin ?

La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise dont le dossier se trouvait devant elle, ses jambes de chaque côté et ses bras croisés en guise de support pour sa tête.

- Alors Sasuke, qu'est-ce que ça fait de devenir humain ? demanda la rousse avant de ricaner en voyant Sasuke pâlir.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe** : Moui, je sais, mon méga retard est impardonnable, on pourrait même considérer que la fic a été mise en hiatus durant ce laps de temps. Mais croyez le ou non, c'était pas ma faute ! (ou du moins pas tout le temps). Toute fois, je vous rassure que je terminerais cette fic, quoi qu'il advienne ! Seulement le délai des mis à jour varieront selon ma disponibilité (et selon ma flemme aussi). Pour vous assurer de mon sérieux (hah l'ironie), sachez qu'une fin et un lemon ont déjà été écrits, tout dépend si je vais les garder ainsi ou si je vais les changer en autre chose (j'ai déjà trouvé un autre manière de terminer la fic). Mais comme on dit : qui vivra verra !  
Entre temps, ne vous étonnez pas si je ponds d'autres fics avant les mis à jour de celle-ci.

Je vous dis à la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à toutes et à tous, les POV ne se concentreront toujours pas sur Naruto et les fautes m'aiment toujours.

Bonne lecture,

**Chapitre 15 : Être humain**

Il est reconnu qu'une fois devenu vampire, on le restait jusqu'à sa disparition. Il n'y a pas de remède pour redevenir humain.  
Alors que voilà, Sasuke Uchiha, un descendant du vampire souche qui n'a jamais été humain de toute son existence en est un à présent.  
Certes, en se réveillant il avait ressenti quelque chose de différent dans l'air et en lui-même, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cette différence était le fait qu'il soit devenu humain.  
Bien qu'il considérait qu'en tant que vampire il était maudit, à présent il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'allait engendrer sa situation en tant qu'humain. Il avait vécu dans le monde des humains depuis quelques temps, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment ils vivaient.  
Un Uchiha humain. Qu'allait dire son clan ? Qu'allait penser Naru- …

- Naruto, souffla le brun en se mettant difficilement en position assise.  
- T'en fais pas, mamie Tsunade est en train de l'ausculter dans l'autre chambre, rassura Karin.  
- J'ai besoin de le voir, se résolu Sasuke.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, l'Uchiha retomba lourdement sur le lit.

- Hahaha ! Ca c'est ce que l'on appelle l'apesanteur Sasuke, ria la rousse. Ne crois pas que maintenant que tu es un humain, ta vue sera semblable à celle d'une créature de la nuit. Tu as encore beaaauuucoup à apprendre.  
- Qu'insinues-tu ? demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils, doutant que Naruto ai pu divulguer son secret.  
- J'insinue que tu es un descendant de Madara Uchiha – le vampire souche de votre clan –, transformé en un « vulgaire » humain – comme la majorité d'entre vous pensiez –, et qui n'est même pas capable de lutter contre l'apesanteur. Et pour ta gouverne, non, Naruto ne nous a rien divulgué. Mon cousin est un homme de parole, il tient toujours ses promesses. Par contre, ce sont tes pensées qui m'ont- …  
- Je croyais t'avoir dis de nous prévenir quand Sasuke se réveille Karin, interromps Kushina au pas de la porte.  
- Tata ! J'allais justement te prévenir, ria nerveusement Karin. Ah ! On dirait qu'on m'appelle, j'vous laisse, continua la rousse avant de détaler vers la sortie.  
- J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop embêté Sasuke, demanda tendrement Kushina tout en s'asseyant correctement sur la chaise que Karin venait de quitter.  
- Hn, répondit évasivement le brun alors qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme.  
- Ecoute, je pense que tu devrais essayer de t'habituer petit à petit à ton état avant de te lever, d'accord ? Il y a une grande différence quand on n'est plus un vampire.  
- … Hn.  
- J'imagine que tu as pas mal de question en tête. Si tu veux, poses les moi, je te répondrais autant que je peux.

Tant de questions bousculaient dans la tête du jeune Uchiha, il ne savait plus par où commencer. De la manière dont Naruto l'avait retrouvé, passant par le fait qu'il soit humain, jusqu'au parole de Karin. Il avait tellement de questions à poser, alors il décida de commencer par l'essentiel.

- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Heh, je m'attendais un peu à ce que tu me poses cette question en premier. Et bien, vois-tu, je suis … la maman de Naruto ! ria Kushina face au tic d'énervement que faisait l'œil gauche du jeune homme. C'est vraiment rafraichissant de voir de l'émotion sur ton visage, continua la rousse en ricanant.  
- Hmpf, bouda légèrement Sasuke.  
- Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Il boude parce qu'il est vexé, charia Kushina.

Quoi qu'il essaye de faire, Sasuke avait du mal à contrôler ses « émotions ». Avant, quand il était vampire, l'Uchiha ne ressentait rien. Bien sûr, souvent il s'énervait mais au fond il ne ressentait rien, et il pouvait facilement contrôler ses réactions. Par contre, maintenant, il avait du mal à avoir un semblant de self-contrôle.

- Pour en revenir à ta question, continua sérieusement Kushina, je suis l'une des descendants du pire ennemi de votre clan. Et comme tu dois t'en douter, je ne suis pas humaine non plus.

Sasuke prit un temps pour enregistrer cette information. L'un des pires ennemis du clan Uchiha était l'Akatsuki. Seulement, l'Akatsuki n'était pas l'unique ennemie du clan Uchiha, il s'attaquait aussi aux autres clans, qui plus est, le groupe est récent alors que Kushina parlait de descendance. Le seul ennemi dont Sasuke connaissait qui remplissait ce critère était …

- … impossible, souffla l'Uchiha alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de compréhension. Mais, comment ça se fait ? Je n'ai rien ressenti … Et Naruto …  
- Notre famille a appris depuis des siècles à vivre en cachette on va dire, nous utilisons des techniques, des parchemins et des potions pour dissimuler notre existence. Contrairement à ce que vous les Uchiha pensiez, nous ne souhaitons pas nous battre ou créer une quelconque guerre, du moins c'est ce que la majorité d'entre nous veulent. Nous ne voulons que la paix, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'après son réveil Kyuubi en décide autrement. Pour Naruto, il a été le seul membre de la famille qui n'était pas au courant de ce secret. Je voulais vraiment que mon bébé vive une vie normale en dehors de toute cette affaire, mais apparemment, c'est impossible. Surtout maintenant qu'il est lié à toi.  
- … vous êtes les descendants du démon renard. Naruto est un descendant du démon renard, se répéta le brun.  
- Eh ben, je ne pensais pas qu'être humain te ramollirait le cerveau, se moqua gentiment Kushina sans que l'Uchiha n'y fasse attention.

Dans sa tête, Sasuke se triturait les méninges. Naruto est un descendant du démon renard, il devait donc être capable de se soigner rapidement d'après la légende. Pourtant, son blond est ausculté dans une autre chambre pour des raisons inconnues. Et s'il se souvenait bien, la dernière chose dont il se rappelait avant de perdre conscience était l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, d'ailleurs comment avait-il survécu …  
Akatsuki … Démon renard … Naruto …

- Je veux le voir, annonça Sasuke avant de se relever rapidement grâce à une force qui venait d'il ne savait d'où.  
- Attend Sasuke, si c'est Naruto que tu veux voir, Tsunade est encore en train de l'ausculter.  
- Je veux le voir, répéta l'Uchiha tout en ouvrant violemment la porte avant de se figer.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dans le salon d'une petite maisonnette, un jeune homme brun était assis calmement sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main qu'il sirotait de temps à autre. Debout devant lui se trouvaient trois autres jeunes hommes, l'un qui avait des cheveux mi-longs blond en demi-queue et l'autre des cheveux gris coiffés en arrière avec du gel retenaient le troisième comme ils le pouvaient.

- Sal Uchiha de mesdeux ! Relâche la tasse de ma grand-mère et vient te battre ! hurla Yahiko, retenu jusque là par Deidara et Hidan.  
- Je crains que ce ne soit fort mal poli envers mon hôte que de provoquer dans de tel esclandre, répondit Itachi avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix avant de reporter sa tasse de thé sur ses lèvres.  
- Cesse de te la jouer gentleman avec ton vocab' du dix-septième siècle enculé ! Et personne ne t'as invité ici, alors dégage ! s'énerva un peu plus le roux.  
- Enculeur et non pas enculé très cher, enculeur, rectifia Itachi tout en redéposant à nouveau sa tasse.  
- J'vais le tuer ! grogna Yahiko tout en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de ses amis. Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi lui mettre la main dessus et- …  
- Si tu tenais tant à me toucher, il fallait juste me le dire, je t'en donne toute l'autorisation, coupa Itachi d'une manière concupiscente. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais te rendre la pareille, continua-t-il d'une voix plus sensuelle ce qui finit par paralyser le roux.

En voyant leur chef et ami complètement immobile, Deidara et Hidan suèrent à grosses goutes. Ils savaient que lorsque Yahiko était dans cet état, ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas être beau à voir. Certes, ils avaient promis à Tsunade de garder un œil sur Yahiko qui ne voulait pas laisser l'Uchiha gambader seul sans surveillance dans la maison, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient y risquer leur vie. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les autres ne faisaient que se tordre de rire dans leur coin ? Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki ricanaient autour d'eux, Karin gloussait près de la fenêtre, et Jiraya et Minato se tenaient le ventre sur le canapé. Le pire était que l'Uchiha en question semblait s'amuser à provoquer Yahiko.  
Tout d'un coup, une forme d'énergie orange sorti du corps tremblant de colère de Yahiko, l'enveloppant totalement, et qui projeta Deidara et Hidan loin de leur ami.  
Fasciné et comme hypnotisé, Itachi se leva doucement, voulant s'approcher et toucher l'être en face de lui avant d'être interrompu en plein élan par une voix autoritaire et sombre.

- Yahiko, ça suffit, ordonna Kushina en dépassant le cadet des Uchiha qui était encore immobile avant de donner une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son neveu.

La petite claque calma totalement Yahiko, faisant disparaître l'énergie orangé qui l'enveloppait, brisant par la même occasion la transe dans laquelle était tombé Itachi.

- Mais c'est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! accusa Yahiko en pointant du doigt l'ainé des Uchiha.  
- Cesse de faire ton gamin, assis ! continua Kushina, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer tout le monde.

Sous l'ordre de la rousse, Yahiko se calma et s'assied le plus loin possible d'Itachi tout en gardant un champ visuel vers ce dernier, profitant aussi de l'occasion pour lui lancer des regards noirs.

- Et Sasuke, je te prierais d'arrêter ton imitation de poisson, ça ne te va pas du tout, poursuivit la rousse.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Une fois que toutes les personnes présentes dans le petit salon se calmèrent, Sasuke pu enfin digérer la nouvelle qu'il venait de voir. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être transformé en humain, son frère aussi en était désormais un. Cela voulait dire qu'à présent il lui serait facile de l'éliminer pour se venger de tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il allait pouvoir savourer pleinement sa vengeance car sans ses pouvoirs et sans ses techniques, Itachi était bien plus vulnérable. Et qui sait, les membres de l'Akatsuki allaient peut-être l'aider surtout Pein, leur chef, n'avait pas l'air de bien apprécier Itachi.

- Bien, puisque j'ai toute votre attention, je vais instaurer les règles tant que vous restez dans cette maison, commença Kushina.  
- Parce qu'en plus ces connards vont rester ?! s'indigna Yahiko.  
- Règle numéro un, langage ! grogna la rousse en redonnant une nouvelle claque à son neveu.  
- Prépare tes valises Hidan, tu ne vas pas rester longtemps hm, gloussa Deidara.  
- Règle numéro deux, pas de bagarre ni de combat que ce soit, prévint Kushina tout en se mettant devant Hidan qui allait s'attaquer à Deidara.  
- Chérie, ils auront quand même besoin de s'entrainer de temps à- … commença Minato.  
- Règle numéro trois, coupa la rousse, pas de politique. A l'intérieur de cette maison, il n'y a pas d'Akatsuki qui tienne !

- Règle numéro quatre, tout le monde participe au ménage, annonça-t-elle sombrement tout en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.  
- Bien parlé Tata ! s'exclama Karin.  
- Règle numéro cinq- …

Avant que Kushina ne puisse énoncer la cinquième règle, Tsunade sortit d'une porte adjacente de la pièce.

- Ah, à ce que je vois tu es réveillé Sasuke, constata la blonde.  
- Comment va mon bébé ? demanda hâtivement Kushina.  
- Il va bien … pour le moment.  
- Comment ça « pour le moment » ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Je veux le voir ! paniqua la rousse tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'où Tsunade venait de sortir.  
- Calmes-toi Kushina, laisse-moi donner les explications, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Kushina avait l'air agité, de même pour Sasuke mais ce dernier réussi néanmoins à garder son calme du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Apprendre que Naruto risquait quelque chose lui donnait une étrange boule dans la gorge, il était inquiet bien plus que les autres même, mais il voulait surtout entendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir avant de réagir sur une conclusion que ce soit.

- D'abord, j'ai de bonne et de mauvaise nouvelles.  
- Commence par la mauvaise, incita Minato, sa femme dans les bras.  
- Le sceau de Kyuubi a été totalement brisé.

En entendant cette nouvelle, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Certains haletèrent d'effrois alors que les autres pâlissaient à vue d'œil.

- C'est impossible que le sceau soit totalement brisé Tsunade, si c'était le cas, Naruto devait au moins retirer le parchemin qui scellait Kyuubi, ou avoir un contact direct avec lui. Pour cela il fallait qu'il fasse une grande méditation pour qu'il puisse retrouver le chemin vers la cage, pourtant nous savons tous que Naruto et méditation ça fait deux, commenta Jiraya.  
- Je crois que j'y ai quelque chose à avoir dedans, avoua Itachi ce qui lui valu l'attention de tous. Quand j'ai déposé l'extrait de mon énergie à l'intérieur de lui, j'ai effectivement vu une cage d'où une énergie étrangement familière sortait. J'ai tout de suite fais le lien avec le démon renard vu sa taille.  
- C'est donc toi le responsable du réveil de mon p'tit Naru espèce de co … cochon ! se rattrapa Yahiko en ressentant comme une aura meurtrière qui venait de sa tante.  
- De toute manière il n'est plus temps de ressasser ce qui est déjà fait, calma Minato.  
- Et c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ? demanda pour la première fois Sasori.  
- La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai réussi à stabiliser l'état de Naruto. Mais j'ai tout de même installé des parchemins de protection autour de son lit au cas où l'énergie en lui se réveillerait trop brusquement. Mais je pense que pour plus de sécurité, nous devrions peut-être trouver un autre endroit plus sûr pour les Uchiha, ou tout au pire les renvoyer dehors.  
- Pourquoi seulement pour nous ? questionna Sasuke.  
- Parce que vous êtes maintenant humains et quand Naruto se réveillera il aura du mal à contrôler ses instincts, répondit Karin.  
- Et que voulez-vous insinuer par nous renvoyer dehors ? interrogea Itachi.  
- Ca veut dire botter vos popotins hors d'ici cré-…dule, se rattrapa à nouveau Yahiko ce qui lui valu un regard de concupiscence de la part de l'ainé des Uchiha qui allait rétorquer mais qui se fit coupé par Jiraya.  
- Peut-être que le mieux est d'effectivement les envoyer dehors, proposa Jiraya. Au moins en tant que vampires ils auront plus de chance à faire face à Naruto.

En entendant cela, les frères Uchiha devinrent confus. Redevenir vampire ? Mais n'étaient-ils donc pas humain ?

- En fait, l'endroit où nous nous trouvons actuellement est en quelque sorte sous une puissante protection qui fait que tout autres créatures qui ne descendent pas de Kyuubi lui-même perdent leur pouvoir et deviennent de simples humains, éclairci Kushina face à la question muette des deux frères.  
- Donc, une fois qu'on sort de cette barrière, on redevient vampire, rétorqua Sasuke.  
- Exactement, c'est pourquoi rester ici est dangereux pour vous, affirma Minato.  
- Naruto ne me fera rien, annonça Sasuke. Même altéré par le temps, mon odeur est sur lui, il me reconnaitra même sous forme de démon.  
- Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine. Chacun d'entre nous a déjà passé cette étape à un certain âge où l'on accède à la totalité de nos pouvoirs, c'est ce que l'on appelle la « maturité ». Et à chaque fois nos réactions sont différentes. On réagit suivant nos instincts, moi par exemple j'ai failli tuer Jiraya pour s'être trop approché de moi, Yahiko s'est attaqué à la première créature qu'il ait vu, Karin a- …

Tsunade fut interrompu dans son explication par l'explosion de la porte qui menait vers l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto. A la place, Naruto était debout, complètement enveloppé par l'énergie rougeoyant dont sur sa tête deux formes d'oreilles pointus se distinguaient, et se mouvant dans son dos neufs appendices s'agitaient rapidement. Ses yeux jaunes semblables à ceux d'un animal parcouraient toute la pièce puis toutes les personnes présentes avant de s'arrêter et se fixer sur Sasuke.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe** : Bon, un tout petit peu en retard, mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chap !

A la prochaine !


	16. Chapter 16

**Avertissement de l'auteur** : Je vous préviens, dans ce chapitre il y aura des fautes, de la panique, des violences etc … qui font que cette fic a un rating M ! Je vous ai prévenu hein !  
Et c'est tout court mais j'espère que vous l'apprécieriez quand même.

Bonne lecture,

**Chapitre 16 : Instinct animal**

Dans le petit salon où se trouvaient les Uzumaki, les deux Uchiha et les membres de l'Akatsuki, la tension était à son comble.  
Chacun était sur ses gardes, craignant les mouvements de Naruto dans sa forme démoniaque. La posture du blond reflétait toute l'animosité typique du démon renard. Et plus il fixait Sasuke, plus il semblait s'agiter si on se fiait à l'énergie qui formait ses neufs queues.  
Et quand Yahiko, contre toute attente, se mit devant le cadet des Uchiha et le repoussa violemment jusqu'à ce que son dos se heurte à l'autre côté du mur pour l'éloigner et affronter Naruto, ce dernier se baissa dans une position d'attaque comme l'aurait fait un animal, puis grogna dangereusement.

Tous pensaient que Naruto avait trouvé celui qu'il allait attaquer. Mais quand le blond disparu pour réapparaître juste devant un Sasuke surpris, personnes n'eurent assez de temps pour réagir avant de les voir tous les deux enveloppés par l'énergie de Kyuubi et disparaître de leur vue à cause de l'opacité de cette dernière.

- Sasuke ! paniqua Itachi en voyant son petit frère et Naruto englouti par l'énergie rouge qui grandissait rapidement à vue d'œil qui commençait à ressembler à une barrière.  
- Bordel ! jura Yahiko ayant juste le temps de rattraper Itachi, le repousser à l'opposée de l'énergie et de vainement frapper de toutes ses forces la barrière pour qu'elle retombe.  
- Yahiko, dégage ! Il faut arrêter ça et sortir Sasuke de là au plus vite! s'exclama Tsunade alors qu'elle, Jiraya, Minato et Kushina se positionnaient autour de la barrière d'énergie.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Tout semblait plus léger, plus vide, plus insignifiant. Sasuke ressentait un manque, une faim. Il avait faim de sang. Acculé au mur contre lequel il se trouvait, le cadet des Uchiha ressentait qu'au plus profond de lui il était redevenu un vampire. Il avait retrouvé son puissant odorat, sa vision était à nouveau aiguisée, sa température corporelle était glaciale, et il sentait même ses canines meurtrières du bout de la langue.  
Non pas qu'il le regrettait, mais il aurait voulu vivre en tant qu'humain encore un peu. Sa seule consolation était qu'au moins, il est désormais capable de se défendre contre Naruto.

Face à une bonne distance de lui, Naruto pantelait, des buées d'airs se formaient à chacun de ses expirations malgré la chaleur ambiante. Ses oreilles et ses queues avaient pris une forme concrète. A la place de ses oreilles, des oreilles de renard orange pointaient à travers ses cheveux blonds, et neufs queues de renard touffues de la même couleur - dont une d'entre elle avait un bout blanc - se mouvaient gracieusement dans son dos.

Tous deux se fixaient. Sasuke jaugeait la réaction du blond tout en le dévisageant. Et Naruto, les yeux dilatés, le dévisageait tout court. Puis, l'Uchiha se mit à s'approcher de l'Uzumaki tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Naruto, il faut- …

Sasuke fut coupé par Naruto qui réapparut devant lui et le plaqua durement contre le mur, créant un trou et des fissures à leur collision.  
A l'impact, Sasuke ressentit son instinct agressif monter en flèche. Il attrapa rapidement et fermement les mains de Naruto qui l'avaient empoigné, puis retroussa ses lèvres, signe qu'il était prêt à attaquer. Sous ses yeux rétrécis, il remarqua bizarrement que le blond se laissait faire. Ses oreilles touffues se plaquaient en arrière et ses queues se mouvaient plus vers le bas.

L'attitude de l'Uzumaki intriguait l'Uchiha. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Ne voulait-il donc pas se battre ? Alors pourquoi montrer une telle soumission ? Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un descendant de démon renard face à un vampire du clan Uchiha.

Alors qu'il allait utiliser ses sharingans pour contrôler et calmer Naruto, ses narines captèrent une odeur indescriptible et envoutante.  
Les yeux fermés et sous le charme, Sasuke attira inconsciemment Naruto vers lui. L'odeur venait de Naruto, une odeur qui lui était inconnue. Plus le blond était proche de lui, plus elle était forte, plus un bruit comme un ronronnement atteignit ses oreilles, plus Sasuke perdait pied.

- 'Suke, ronronna Naruto alors que ses appendices se faufilèrent autour de l'Uchiha.

Les queues caressèrent, agrippèrent et se glissèrent à l'intérieur des habits de Sasuke.

- J'ai besoin de toi, continua le blond sur le même ton tout en se collant à l'autre et en relâchant plus de phéromone à travers ses queues inhumant complètement le brun.

Les phéromones agissant comme un puissant aphrodisiaque attaquèrent de plein fouet le brun.

- Marque-moi, fais-moi tiens, souffla l'Uzumaki tout près de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, réveillant complètement la bête qui sommeillait en Sasuke.

Sans crier gare, Sasuke mordit fermement la veine de la jugulaire de Naruto qui permettait de le marquer comme sa possession, recevant en retour un gémissement guttural de la part de ce dernier.  
Suivant son instinct, Naruto en fit de même à Sasuke, exactement à la place où Orochimaru l'avait marqué, seulement les canines de Naruto s'élargirent un peu plus pour s'enfouir profondément dans l'Uchiha puis un flot d'énergie fut relâché par le blond, effaçant totalement toute trace d'Orochimaru.  
Le flot d'énergie enclencha la même réaction de la part de Sasuke, relâchant lui aussi une quantité conséquente de sa propre énergie qui s'encra dans le corps de Naruto.  
Leur deux énergies se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'un, créant une flamme de couleur violet qui les enveloppèrent.

Ressentant cette nouvelle puissance au plus profond de son être, Sasuke renversa Naruto au sol, puis déchira à l'aide de l'une de ses mains griffues le pantalon et le boxer du blond, l'autre s'acharnant sur ses propres vêtements.  
Les crocs toujours bien encrés dans cou de l'autre, leur énergie se mélangeant et leur sang s'écoulant abondamment, sans plus de cérémonie, Sasuke pénétra durement Naruto, gagnant un couinement suivi d'un ronronnement plus prononcé de la part du blond pendant qu'il grognait face à la chaleur infernale qui enveloppait son membre.

Le contraste du membre conséquent et glacial au fond de lui rendait Naruto dingue. La déchirure qu'il avait ressentie lui faisait mal et la sensation du bloc de glace au même endroit le brûlait. Mais il ne voulait pas que Sasuke se retire. Il ne souffrait plus de ce manque qu'il avait ressenti plutôt, ce besoin qui l'avait presque tué était en ce moment même comblé.

Retrouvant petit à petit ses esprits, Naruto desserra lentement ses crocs du cou de Sasuke, lapant et nettoyant instinctivement le sang et la marque qu'il avait laissé.  
Alors qu'il essayait de se reculer légèrement pour voir le visage du brun, ce dernier ne le lui permit pas.

Sasuke referma ses prises sur les hanches de Naruto, tâchant de sang l'habit de ce dernier. Ses crocs se resserrèrent plus fortement alors qu'il donnait un coup puissant qui lui permit de pénétrer plus profondément le blond.

Face à ce coup de rein, Naruto ressenti un frisson de plaisir le traverser de la tête au pied. Ses queues se resserrèrent autour de Sasuke, de même pour ses bras au cou de ce dernier alors qu'il exprimait allègrement dans un gémissement son bien être.

Ne tenant plus, Sasuke relâcha enfin le cou de Naruto et entama des coups de butoir qui à chaque pénétration firent hurler le blond.

Leur rythme était rapide et sans appel. Chaque coup était plus puissant et plus sauvage que le précédent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils ne reflétaient que de l'envie et du désir bestial qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre.

Les sharingans de Sasuke avaient pris une forme étoilée, tandis qu'une ombre s'étirait sur chaque tempe de Naruto.

En un coup de hanche plus prononcé que les autres qui remit le blond au dessus du brun, Naruto senti son corps trembler, ses fourrures se hérisser, et ses yeux se refermer à cause du puissant orgasme s'embrasait en lui.  
Sasuke ne tint pas plus longtemps le brasier de plaisir au fond de lui face à la convulsion qu'exerçait l'antre du blond sur son membre, marquant de l'intérieur l'Uzumaki comme étant sien.

Mu par son instinct, Sasuke replanta ses crocs sur Naruto, ce qui provoqua l'explosion d'un second orgasme ravageur pour ce dernier qui dans un cri muet rejeta sa tête en arrière, prononçant un peu plus la morsure, et éjacula sa semence une seconde fois entre eux deux.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Une explosion se fit entendre dans le salon. Différents parchemins s'éparpillaient tout autour de la barrière rougeoyante qui commençait à disparaître. Tous étaient inquiets de l'état dans lequel devait se trouver le cadet des Uchiha.  
Mais le spectacle qu'ils virent les cloua sur place. La première personne qui réussi à reprendre ses esprit fut Kushina et Tsunade.

- Mon bébé a perdu sa virginité, sourit tendrement Kushina.  
- Oui, on voit bien, mais par contre ils ont cramé la moitié de mon salon, réplica Tsunade.

Sous leurs yeux, les traces noires distinctifs du feu entouraient les deux êtres endormis. Bien que l'énergie du démon renard ait disparu, les oreilles et les queues de Naruto étaient encore bien visibles. Les neufs appendices enlaçaient possessivement un Sasuke redevenu humain, tandis que Naruto ronronnait doucement avec le membre de l'Uchiha encore en lui.

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe** : C'est moi ou je suis un peu rouillée en matière de citron ? Bah, tant pis.

Je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
